Corazones Al Limite: A MIL POR HORA (1000h)
by Angel twilighter
Summary: Isabella, tras sufrir un intento de violacion y amenazas de muerte en contra de su padre y su familia se muda a forks, donde conoce a las personas mas importantes de su vida pero sobre todo conoce el significado del verdadero amor, el valor de los amigos y la familia.
1. Prologo

Corazones al limite: A MIL POR HORA ( 1000/h)

PROLOGO:  
El amor es el sentimiento mas puro que existe, siempre y cuando sepas elegir a la persona correcta, esa que te haga vibrar con una caricia esa que cuando te abraza sientes la sensación d calidez en tu pecho o que cuanto te besa tu corazon va a mil por hora y sientes maripositas en la boca del estomago, esa que siempre esta ahi cuando mas lo

necesitas y te hace reir cuando mas triste te encuentras, pero sobre todo ver ese brillo en sus ojos que te hace sentir cuanto t ama.  
Pero como siempre existen grandes retos e inconvenientes: Las intrigas, los celos, el odio, la obseción, la envidia; una serie de obstaculos k se interponen llevadas a cabo por personas con un solo proposito: DESTRUIR ese sentimiento hermoso y especial pero el AMOR es mucho mas fuerte, el verdadero amor vence cualquier obstaculo por mas dificil que sea .  
Dos CORAZONES AL LIMITE: que sienten con el corazon y se entregan con el alma, unidos por un sentimiento Poderoso: EL AMOR y lo defenderan a capa y espada, con uñas y dientes, con todo y contra todo.  
Muchos sentimientos predominan en esta historia:  
Como principal el AMOR entre dos personas que se aman con locura.

El amor y la sinceridad entre un circulo de amig s que dan todo por la verdadera amistad.

El amor de unos padres que darian la vida por sus hijos...

Unete a esta historia y se testigo de que el VERDADERO AMOR EXISTE CON CORAZONES AL LIMITE QUE LATEN A MIL POR HORA

**By: Angel**

**chicas soy nueva en esta pagina espero que mis historias sean bien recibidas si pueden haganmelo saber si?**


	2. La Noticia

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años vivo con mis padres Renne y Charlie y con mi hermano Emmett en Phoenix Arizona, estoy finalizando 4to de secundaria ( High school ) en un año mas me voy a la universidad a Realizar uno de mis mayores sueños: Estudiar Lengua y Literatura; Amo los libros pero sobre todo amo escribir.

Bueno como toda chica en alguna etapa anhelamos tener novio, pero les cuento que yo no me emocionaba tanto con eso, nunca me he enamorado ni pretendo hacerlo.

Jamas habia sido una chica popular hasta hace dos años que conoci a Angela y Katherine: mis dos mejores amigas por ellas hoy soy la capitana de las animadoras y la envidia de muchas por lo que segun mis buenas amigas tengo que estar a la moda y la moda y yo de vez en cuando nos peleamos.

El unico chico cercano a mi es Jacob, es un chico de la escuela hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie mi padre, estudiamos juntos y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos aunque a veces siento como si el no pensara lo mismo, mis locas amigas piensan que Jake esta enamorado de mi pero la verdad es que no quiero creer en eso.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos:

- Hola mama ( dije a penas vi que era ella por el identificadora)

-Hola hija te llamaba para pedirte que no salgas de casa, Charlie y yo necesitamos hablar contigo y con Emmett asi que avisale porque tiene apagado su celular

-Ok mama aki los esperamos ( dije sin mucho entusiasmo, esa fue toda la llamada la verdad se me hacia extraño que Renne llamara solo para eso y si es asi quiere decir que el tema de conversacion es serio)

Me dirigi a la habitacion de mi hermano Emmett toque varias veces la puerta pero no me respondia, la abri silenciosamente y ahi estaba Emmett perdido en sus pensamientos y con los audifonos puestos escuchando musica, pero en su mirada habia tristeza? no talvez es mi imaginacion, le quite los audifono y ni cuenta se dio a si que le grite  
- EMMETT! ( pego un brinco del susto y se callo de la cama y fue tan gracioso ver su cara que empece a reirme a carcajadas.

- Que quieres enana? (me pregunto algo enojado)

- No te enojes Emm, lo que pasa es que toque y no me escuchaste, pero si hubieras visto tu cara ( y volvi a reirme )

- Ya Bella dime que quieres ( puso mala cara )

_ Renné llamo dice que no salgamos de casa que quieren hablar con nosotros ( dije sentandome a los pies de su cama)

- Que raro no crees? ( dijo sentandose a mi lado)

- Si pero ya sabremos de que se trata, bueno me voy a mi habitacion (dije ahora poniendome de pie)

-Bella? ( me detuve al instante y me di la vuelta )

- Bella has estado enamorada? ( me prgunto Emm)

- No Emm por que? ( le conteste)

- Porque yo quisiera saber que se siente estarlo (jamas habia visto a mi hermanito tan serio eso si era que sorpresa)

- A si que por eso tienes la mirada triste eh? (Nunca me habia interesado la vida sentimental de mi hermano a pesar de que todas las chicas siempre andan detras de el pareciendo moscas detras de la miel )

- Es que he salido con muchas chicas y inguna me ha hecho sentir especial a ninguna la he amado nunca, todas buscan lo físico ( pobre mi hermanito) (suspire)

- Te entiendo hermanito pero veras k pronto encontraras el amor de tu vida y conoceras el amor ( le sonrei )

- Gracias hermanita ojalá que asi sea ( Dijo Emm con una sonrisa aun triste en su rostro, una de las cosas de mi grandote hermano era que ha pesar de su tamaño y su aspecto intimidante era muy sencible y la mayoria del tiempo gracioso tenia un corazón mas grande que él mismo.

- De nada Emm Ya veras que si ( le dije sinceramente )

- Bella queria decirte otra cosa mas bien pedirte ( ahhh y ahora que)

- Si Emm dime

- Mantente alejada de ese tal Jacob, no me gusta hay algo en el que no me agrada ( no se a que venía eso Jake es una buena persona y un buen amigo)

- No te preocupes Emmett son ideas tuyas ( se que Jacob siempre ha sido sincero conigo y no tengo de que preocuparme aunque pareciera que Emmett supiera algo que yo no)

*********************

Se oyó la puerta de la entrada eran papá y mamá ya estaban en casa, bajé lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras con Emmett detras de mi.

- Mamá, Papá que paso? ( Renné miro a Charlie fue una mirada que no pude interpretar, nos hicieron señas para pasar a la sala, nos sentamos Emmett junto a mi y Papá y mamá frente a nosotros y empezaron a hablar...

- Chicos ustedes saben que en mi trabajo tengo muchos enemigos (Charlie era Jefe de policía pero tenia otro cargo mas importante en el gobierno) -Hace unos días recibí una amenaza asi que sere directo ( volvio a ver a Renné y esta le devolvió la mirada como asitiendo) - Nos mudaremos a otra ciudad

- QUEEEEE? ( Dijimos Emm y yo al mismo tiempo )

- No quiero ponerlos en peligro, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi... son mi vida ( Charlie nunca mostraba mucho sus sentimientos o sea que esto al parecer si era grave)

- Pero Papá aqui tego mi vida hecha y mi equipo por favor no me hagas esto... Bella ayudame ( dijo Emmett mirandome con desesperacion y buscando apoyo)

- Papá yo tampoco quiero irme aqui tengo a mis mejores amigas y... ( no me dejo terminar )

- QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ES POR SU BIEN? esto no es un juego... y para mi lo mas importante es la seguridad de mi familia, las amenazas que recibí fueron de muerte ... MUERTE! CARAJO ENTIENDAN! ( Grito charlie y yo me quede helada con lo que dijo)

- Hijos entiendan por favor solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, Forks les encantara ya lo veran ( dijo Rennee con voz pasiva

- FORKS? ( dijimos Emmett y yo al unisono )

- Si... no es muy soleado como acá pero es un pueblo tranquilo, los inscribiremos en el instituto su padre investigó y tienen equipo de footbal americano y de animadoras y cada año hacen audiciones, se que ustedes son los mejores, es un instituto privado y el más grande de la región y muy prestigioso ( nos dijo Renné )

- Por favor no hagan esto mas difícil el gobierno nos ayudará para poder vivir tranquilos ellos se encargaran de que no haya ningun rastro de nosotros y tendre un buen puesto alla que dicen?  
(mi padre se venia realmente desesperando)

- Lo que sea por a familia Papá ( dijo Emmett )  
yo solo asenti... el resto del día me encerre en mi habitación y llore mucho .

Como le diria esto a las chicas?

************************************************


	3. Declaraciones

Capitulo 2: DECLARACIONES

POV: Bella  
Despues de que Charlie nos diera esa noticia, siempre habia alguien cuidandonos a Emmet y a mi, pero pasaban desapercibidos. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que nos mudaremos a Forks despues de que acabemos el año escolar para no perder el curso y ya solo falta un mes para eso, hoy les contare a las chicas que me ire se que no lo van a tomar nada bien.

Me levante muy temprano me di una larga ducha, me vesti y baje a desayunar y esperar a Emmett para irnos juntos.  
Cuando llegamos a la escuela mis 2 mejores amigas Angela y Katherine ya m estaban esperando.

Angela: Hey Bella apurate que tenemos algo que contarte (me grito mi amiga mientras caminaba hacia ellas, cuando llegue donde estaban las salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada una)

Bella: Hola chicas que hay? (pregunte tratando de parecer animada)  
Katherine: vamos a sentarnos Bella y te contaremos todo (asenti y nos fuimos unas bancas cerca de la cafeteria ya que aun teniamos tiempo antes de entrar a clase.

Bella: ya chicas sueltenlo! ( las conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo se traían cosa que de seguro me hiba a gustar muy poco.

Angela: Bella... Se esta corriendo el rumor en toda la escuela de que jacob va a pedirte que seas su novia hoy.

Katherine: si amiga toda la escuela esta hablando de eso, ¿Que haras? Lo aceptaras? Que le diras? Vamos Bella dinos dinos dinos!

Bella: ya ya ya... Por favor chicas yo no puedo aceptar a Jacob y ustedes bien lo saben, el es solo mi amigo o al menos a asi lo veo yo.

Katherine: Oh por Dios! Bella jacob viene hacia aca, creo que mejor nos vamos (lo que me hacia falta que me dejen sola con esto)

Bella: oh muchisimas gracias amigas por apoyarme ( rodee los ojos exasperada)

Jacob: Hola chicas me permien hablar con Bella? (dijo muy amablemente mi amigo)

Angela: claro Jake nosotras ya nos hibamos... (las chicas se fueron no sin antes hacerme señas para que les contara todo luego a lo que yo solo asenti)

Bella: y bien jake de que quieres hablar conmigo? (en eso me tendio una rosa roja muy bonita, la tome y me dijo:

Jacob: Bella yo... Yo... Este  
(se veia muy nervioso)

Bella: Tu Que...? (no me dejo terminar de hablar estampo sus labios contra los mios el beso era desesperado se movia muy rapido... Admito que besa bien pero no senti nada asi que junte todas mis fuerzas y lo empuje hasta que pude quitarmelo de encima... No me esperaba eso de mi mejor amigo.

Bella: Que te pasa jacob? Que crees que haces? (le dije casi gritando estaba muy enojada pero tampoco podia dar un show delante de todo el alumnado)

Jacob: Bella perdon... Pero es que no me pude contener... Tu me gustas.. Yo... Yo te amo desde siempre y queria pedirte que fueras mi novia (me quede en silencio por unos largos segundos... No queria lastimarlo y no sabia que decir)

Bella: Jake no se que decir..yo... No quiero hacerte daño tu eres bueno.

Jacob: y no lo haras Bella se mi novia (se veia tan iilusionado ... Pero yo me iria de la ciudad y aparte no lo amaba)

Bella: jake yo... No puedo

Jacob: Bella no me digas nada ahora si? Y m das la respuesta en el baile que es en 4 semanas te doy suficiente tiempo para que lo pienses ( no me dejo responderle y se fue corriendo)

Entre a clases pero no pude concentrarme mucho llego la hora del almuerzo sabia que las chicas me hiban a bombardear con sus preguntas.. Fuimos directo a la cafeteria, pedimos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos

Angela: Bella cuentanos que paso? Que te dijo jacob (dijo Angie con demasiada curiosidad)

Katherine: si bella estamos ansiosas por saber (les conte todo lo ocurrido..y las 2 esperanban que les dijera si aceptaria o no a jake)

Angela: y bien bella dinos cual sera tu respuesta

Bella: chicas yo no puedo haceptarlo entiendan eso, Que acaso es tan difícil?

Katherine: pero hay que aceptar que no esta nada mal, aparte es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y es el chico mas popular de la escuela

Angela: Bella tambien es popular kathe y nosotras junto con ella te recuerdo que es la capitana de las animadoras ( a pesar de ser muy torpe me he esforzado para tener este puesto)

Bella: chicas lo se pero es que hay algo que no les he dicho ( DIOS! esto no seria bueno)

Katherine: Que cosa Bella? pregunto muy curiosa

Bella: amigas es que yo...yo

Kathrine: vamos bella me desesperas habla ya!

Bella: Ustedes saben que son mis mejores amigas verdad?

Angela: Bella por Dios! Claro que lo sabemos habla!

Bella: Es que me mudare ... Me voy de phoenix  
...

hola chicas espero hacernos muy buenas amigas en esta historia gracias a las que se han unido dejenme sus reviews para saber que les parece vale ? Besitos Twis

By: *Angel Twilighter*


	4. Un sueño extraño!

**Corazones al Limite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 3:**

**UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO**

**POV BELLA**

Angela: ¿Como que te vas? ¿Es broma verdad?

Bella: No chicas es en serio, me mudare a otra Ciudad.  
(si supieran lo difícil que es esto para mi)

Katherine: Pero a donde? Y ¿Por qué? -( en eso tocaron el timbre de entrada a clases)

Bella: Chicas que les parece si salimos hoy y les cuento todo si? -(las dos asintieron y nos fuimos a clases, el dia se paso rapido y tranquilo, aunque en los cambios de clase  
y el resceso largo me la pase evitando a Jake.

Katherine: Y bien chicas a donde irémos? -dijo muy emocionada a penas subimos al auto.

Bella: Se que talvez se escuche raro en mi, pero quiero compartir el mayor tiempo con ustedes asi que, Que les parece ir de compras y asi buscamos nuestros vestidos para el baile? -(las dos chillaron de alegria sabía que esa idea les hiba a encantar)

Angela: No puedo creer que tu Bella Swan diga eso (dijo con voz sorprendida)

Katherine: Ok ok chicas que les parece si vamos primero por nuestros vestidos buscamos una que otra cosita por ahí y luego comemos algo (Asentimos y nos fuimos al centro comercial, asi pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda hasta que encontramos los vestidos perfectos para las tres, elegimos modelos algo parecidos pero en colores diferentes, el mío era de color rosa pastel strapless con un liston negro en la cintura adornado con finas piedrecitas blancas, me tallaba bien de mis pechos, los hacia ver un poco mas grandes Y le daba sensualidad a mis curvas o por lo menos eso me decian mis amigas, el de Ange era celeste pero a diferencia del mio la falda le caía en varios flequilllos y el de katherine era lila con un pequeño fajón color plata alrededor de su cintura las tres lucíamos fantásticas con ellos puestos.

La tarde fue muy amena, nunca había disfrutado estando con mis amigas tanto como hoy, el unico momento un tanto amargo y triste fué cuando les conte el motivo por el cual me iba sus rostros cambiaron de asombro a preocupación en un dos por tres pero lo entendieron y decidimos no pensar mas en eso por el resto del día

Llegue a mi casa exhausta, comí algo ligero, luego me metí a la ducha por un largo rato, cuado sali me puse mi pijama y me arroje en mi cama, estaba contenta de la tarde que pase con mis amigas y de que ya estaban al tanto de todo, con ese último pensamiento Me quede profundamente dormida...

Estaba en un lugar extraño y desconocido, era como un bosque si, era un bosque llegue a un claro lleno de hermosas flores silvestres pero en el centro se encontraba un joven este estaba de espaldas, su cabello era de un color cobrizo y algo alborotado él me llamaba, yo caminé a paso lento hasta donde el se encontraba

Chico: Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo -Su voz era aterciopelada y dulce y cuando estaba a punto de darce la vuelta y poder verle el rostro .. Ring... Ring... Ring... La alarma avisando que era hora de levantarse sonó y me despertó - (¡oh! Habia sido solo un sueño,no se Por que pero me sentí triste de que solo fuera eso, un sueño.

Me levante con mas pereza de lo habitual de verdad no queria levantarme, me duché, vesti y arregle mi cabello como de costumbre, desayune y me fui a la escuela..

**********************

Las semanas pasaron muy rapido ya solo faltaban 3 días para el baile y 5 para que yo me mudara... El sueño que había tenido se repitio muchas veces mas Y siempre me despertaba cuando"EL" hiba a voltearse y nunca podia ver su rostro, que de seguo era tan hermoso como su voz.

************************

hola chicas aqui con un nuevo capitulo se que es corto pero espero que lo disfruten espero con ansias sus reviews haganme saber que les parece dejenme sus criticas y aportes que son bien recibidos gracias ... me depido de ustedes su escrtitora *Angel twilighter* besitos Twis :*


	5. Una larga noche

Capitulo 4: UNA LARGA NOCHE...  
POV:BELLA

Habia llegado el dia del baile y las chicas vendrian a casa para arreglarnos e irnos juntas, me obligaron a ponerme miles de cremas faciales y exfoliantes pero admitía que habia quedado irreconocible, a penas y me reconocia yo misma, las tres nos arreglamos, el maquillaje que usamos era sencilllo algo natural, no queríamos ser muy despampanantes pero eso si, lucir muy hermosas.

El salon estaba muy bien decorado tenia mucho brillo y habian muchas luces de colores y en el centro del salon, la pista de baile, algo en mi enterior me decia que esta noche sería muy larga, mi mente volaba en lo que le diría a Jake, no queria lastimarlo, las chicas habian ido por bebidas pero se estaban tardando demasiado, senti como alguien se hacerco por detras y tapo mis ojos con sus manos.

-Hola presiosa ( reconoci esa voz al instante)

-Bella: Jake! ( dije, El al instante quito sus manos de mis ojos y me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo, tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, se veia encantador, llevaba un traje gris con una camisa negra de fondo y sin corbata y zapatillas negras, estaba realmente guapo

-Jacob: Estas hermosa Bella! (dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía que muchas chicas se derritieran por el)

-Bella: Tu no te quedas atras Jake! te ves bien.

-Jacob: Quieres bailar? ( asenti y fuimos a la pista de baile, habian unas cuantas parejas bailando, porque aun el salon no se llenaba completamente, la cancion que sonaba era una Balada Romantica, por un momento maldije al DJ por esa cancion que puso, no queria bailar eso; bueno no con Jake..)  
Tomo mi mano y la entralazo con la suya y la otra la coloco en mi cintura y yo una en su hombro, asi estuvimos un buen rato bailando y en silencio

-Jacob: Bella te he dicho que esta noche te ves especialmente hermosa? (me sonroje un poco ante su comentario jake siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo pero sobre todo adulador aunque a veces esos comentarios me incomodaban)

-Bella: Gracias Jake (sonreí y no hable mas, parece que el se estaba debatiendo en hablar o no, esperaba que aun no lo hiciera no queria arruinar la amistad que teniamos, no se en que momento dejamos de bailar y m saco fuera del salón en uno de los jardines del colegio donde nos sentamos en una banca y comenzo:

-Jacob: Bella nos conocemos desde hace mucho y me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica diferente a las demas, eres sincera, sencilla, pura y de buenos sentimientos ( hiba a hablar pero el no me dejo hacerlo) - Bella tu me gustas, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras todo lo que yo buscaba, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti

-Bella: Jake... yo...yo.. no.. no puedo.. perdoname! (Estaba lastimando a jake y eso era exactamente lo que No queria)

-Jacob: por que?, yo pense que sentias lo mismo por mi

-Bella: Yo solo te veo como un buen amigo jake, tu eres bueno y te mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad (necesitaba ser muy sutil en mis palabras no quería herirlo, no mas de lo que ya lo estabba haciendo)

-Jacob: Pero yo te quiero a ti Bella, Por Dios! No me hagas esto!

-Bella: Lo siento Jake (acaricie su mejillla y limpie una lagrima que resbalaba sobre ella)

-Jacob: Bella yo te amo (su cara y sus ojos reflejaban el vivo retrato del dolor, un dolor que yo estaba causando)

-Bellla: Jake, yo me ire en dos dias de la ciudad y no volvere

-Jacob: Es por eso que no me aceptas verdad? Entonces si me quieres? y no me das el si porque te iras y tienes miedo, es eso verdad? ( me dijo con desesperación y un toque de esperanza)

-Bella: Jake no te engañes por favor, no es solo por eso que no puedo aceptarte (Dije en tono serio)

-Jacob: Entonces por que es? Anda Bella dime, acaso hay alguna otra pesona en tu vida? (sus ojos reflejaban no solo la tristeza el dolor y la desesperacion sino tambien la rabia)

-Bella: Jake yo NO TE AMO yo solo te veo como un amigo.. hasta como un hermano, te tengo un cariño inmenso pero no puedo ir en contra de mis sentimientos, No quiero latimarte entiende por favor

-Jacob: Isabella me estas matando, yo no puedo vivir sin ti (las lagrimas caian, ambos llorabamos y yo me sentia culpable de verlo a el en ese estado)

-Bella: Jacob no digas eso, eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que te quiero no llores por favor ( me senti tan culpable; por mi culpa jake esta sufriendo pero no puedo corresponderle)

-Jacob: Bella me darías un beso? ( no respondi pero tampoco me negue era lo minimo que podia hacer, me jalo suave hacia el, acaricio mi rostro y me beso, fue un beso suave y lleno de necesidad le respondí y no se si fue lo correcto asi que lo separe despacio )

-Bella: Jake lo siento no quiero lastimarte ( senti como se tensaba) - El beso fue hermoso pero tu y yo no podemos ser mas que amigos.

-Jacob: Algun día te daras cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro, tu eres mía ya lo veras ( y sin mas salio corriendo de vuelta al salon ... llore mucho jacob no se merecia esto pero yo no lo amaba y el tenia que comprender,.. entre de nuevo al salón cuando ya estuve mas calmada, busque a las chicas y les conte lo sucedido, y solo nos hibamos a quedar un poco mas y nos hibamos a casa.

Emmet se me había perdido desde hacia rato de seguro estaba con alguna chica por ahí, me aleje un poco porque el ruido de la música me empezaba a molestar, sentí a alguien detras de mi me giré y era jake, me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia dentro del instituto, de lejos pude ver a uno de los amigos de jake que vio la escena

-Bella: Que haces Jacob Sueltame! me lastimas!

-Jacob: Solo quiero decirte otra cosa ( se notaba que jacob habia estado tomando de mas y se sentia el olor a acohol , proto nos encontramos en el salon de biologia que estaba en penumbras y esto no me gustaba para nada)  
-Te deseo tanto Bella (y esas palabras me asustaron mucho, no se a que hora me deje arrastrar hasta aqui ... se apego mas a mi y me agarró con fuerza y empezó a besarme, trataba de meter su lengua pero yo no se lo permitía, solto mis labios y se fue directo a mi cuello me estaba lastimando)

-Bella: Que diablos te pasa Jacob? Por favor SUELTAME!

-Jacob: Voy a disfrutar cada segundo contigo Bella, me exitas demasiado ( sus manos recorrian mi espalda y pelliscaban dolorosamente mis gluteos yo solo lloraba y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, empezo a masajear mis pechos con fuerza y dolia mucho, trataba de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero el era mas fuerte que yo, volvio a besarme y yo cerraba con fuerza mis labios, este no era el Jacob que conocía y eso me asustaba demasiado, sentí como una de sus manos subía mi vestido y llegaba a mi entrepierna y empezó a tocarme yo luchaba y le pegaba pero era como si luchara contra la nada empece a temblar, el miedo se apoderaba de mi y el asco se hacia presente a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Angela pero de seguro era producto de mi imaginacion.  
-Bella: Jacob po favor no lo hagas te lo suplico

-Jacob: Lo siento pero si no eres mia, no lo seras de nadie (senti como rompió mi ropa intima y cuando quizo besarme lo mordi y grité lo mas fuerte que pude

-Bella: AUXILIOOOOO! (Grite desesperada) (inmediatamente me tapo la boca y me abofeteo tan fuerte que cai al suelo y el se posiciono sobre mi de pronto ya no sentí mas el cuerpo de jacob sobre mi y escuché la voz de Angela

-Angela: Tranquila amiga ya estas a salvo, shh ya paso cariño calma shh (katherine llego tambien a mi lado y me abrace a ellas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mire como Ben el novio de Angela golpaba a jacob y como este salia huyendo...

Me subieron al auto y m dijeron como me habían encontrado. Uno de los amigos de Jacob vió como me jalaba y le aviso a las chicas, Jacob habia bebido demasiaso y estaba fuera de si. Me sentia sucia tuve tanto miedo, yo habia lastimado a Jake rechazandole pero no le daba derecho a querer hacerme daño de esa manera, Jacob huyo y no se si quería denunciarlo, ni siquiera se si les contaría a mis padres Pero se que si lo hago Emmet y Charlie matarían a Jacob y no quería que por mi culpa arruinaran sus vidas.

Pronto llegue a casa y le di Gracias a Dios que Charlie se habia quedado dormido en el sillon pero Mamá notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal, pues las fachas en las que llegué lo decían todo, subí a mi cuarto con mis amigas y me tumbe a llorar.

-Katherine: Ya bella no llores, ya pasó ( decia mi amiga claramente preocupada por mi estado, en eso mamá entro sin tocar y me vio llorando)

-Renne: Que sucede? por que lloras Bella? (mi madre se veia preocupada y asustada)

-Bella: MAMIIIIIIII ( me tiré a sus brazon y me derrumbé y lloré por mucho rato, respiré profundo para tratar de calmarme un poco y las chicas y yo le contamos todo a Renne a ella nunca le habia caido bien Jacob y menos a Emmet, (suspire) Emmet, el m habia advertido que me mantuviera lejos de jacob y no le hice caso soy una ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA...Le pedi a mamá que no dijera nada a Emmet mucho menos a Charlie Porque matarían a Jacob y eso seria desastroso para la familia, Renné me dió una pastilla para dormir y pronto me quedé rofundamente dormida...

Esa noche tuve muchas pesadillas con lo ocurrido... No se si lo podré superar, dicen que el tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas del alma ... quizás y solo quizás el tiempo pueda ayudarme...

By: Angel

**************************

hola queridas lectoras les agradesco sus reviews de verdad me animan mucho gracias por sus alertas y favoritos de verdad me emocionan espero que les guste el capitulo dejenme sus opiniones vale? Besitos Twis


	6. Forks

Capitulo 5: FORKS

POV: BELLA

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de hacer mis maletas, en estas dos noches no había podido dormir bien, después de lo que pasó con Jacob las pesadillas me atormentaban y eran muy pocas las horas en las que podía descansar, aunque no había visto a Jacob después de esa noche a veces sentía que me observaban y me daba mucho miedo, según lo que he sabido por las chicas a Jacob no se le ha visto por la ciudad y se cree que se fue huyendo cosa que me tranquilizaba solo un poco.

Las chicas vinieron a despedirse, las tres no dejábamos de llorar pero me aseguraron que estarían bien y que de seguro con este cambio olvidaría lo que pasó y eso exactamente era lo que yo más deseaba.

Abordamos el avión y no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado hacía a penas unos días y estaba segura de que quería dejar todo eso atrás y necesitaba que mi familia me apoyara ha si que tome la decisión de que hablaría con Charlie y Emmett cuando ya estuviéramos acomodados en nuestra nueva casa.

-Hija llegamos (escuche decir a Renné, bajamos del avión, sellaron nuestros pasaportes y pasamos a recoger nuestro equipaje, había un auto esperándonos en la salida del aeropuerto que nos llevaría directo a casa asi que no tardamos mucho en llegar.

La casa era grande y muy hermosa seguro que mamá le daría sus "toques especiales" como ella solía llamar a sus remodelaciones completas, por otro lado este pueblo era tranquilo aunque húmedo y frío trataré de acostumbrarme lo mas rápido que pueda.

Renné me mostro mi habitación era muy bonita y espaciosa aunque el color había que cambiarlo y pronto porque el café y el crema para mi son colores tristes y lo que menos quiero es estar en un ambiente donde se respire tristeza y se me ocurrio que le pondré colores vivos para animarme a mi misma.

Subí mis cosas y me acomode, quería ir a conocer la cuidad pero los autos llegarían hasta mañana según tenía entendido asi que me tocaba esperar, tomé una ducha y baje a cenar, le comenté a solas mamá de mi decisión de contarles lo sucedido a Charlie y a Emmett pero hasta que estuviéramos acomodados completamente, luego de cenar subí a mi habitación, leí un poco y me quede dormida a enfrentarme nuevamente a mis pesadillas.

-Bella hija despierta (Escuchaba decir a Renné mientras yo me revolvía en mi cama aún con sueño)

-Mamá cinco minutos más (dije somnolienta)

- No señorita, es tarde y quiero que acompañes de compras por ahí ¿si? (rogo mi madre)

- Está bien mamá, deja me alisto y bajo (conteste mas animada)

- Ok no tardes (Quería seguir durmiendo pero también quería conocer el pueblo un poco ya que al parecer los autos ya estaban en casa)

Fuimos a muchas tiendas y no sabia bien que ropa debía usar para asistir a mi nueva escuela aquí por lo general era frío y llovía casi todo el año, sé que debo comprar ropa abrigadora pero algo que vaya a la moda y que sea perfecto para mí, opté por entrar en una tiendita no era muy grande pero la ropa se veía fina y de buen gusto, Renné fue a la tienda de al lado, aprovecharia y me tomaría mi tiempo, habían prendas muy bonitas ¡Cuánto quisiera tener a mis a migas para que ayudaran!, nunca se me dio esto de la moda. pero me gustaba lucir bien.

-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo? Te veo como en un dilema (Escuché a una vocecita detrás de mi, me gire para verla, era una chica muy bonita; su cabello corto y rebelde, delgada y un poco mas baja que yo, tenía unos ojos verdes muy profundos y se me hacían demasiado conocidos, no se por qué pero me inspiró confianza)

- Es que no se por cual decidir, no se me da mucho esto (soltó una risita baja que me contagió y terminé riéndome con ella)

- Soy Alice (sonrió) –deja te ayudo me encanta la moda, es mi pasión, ¿eres nueva por el pueblo verdad?

- Si, soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella (le tendí una mano y me la estrechó, hablamos mucho y me agradó de verdad que esta chica si sabe de moda...)

- Gracias Alice, me encantó todo eres una genio (su sonrisa se hizo enorme y radiante ante mis palabras)

- No fue nada Bella me encantó hacerlo, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto de compras y en compañía (intercambiamos números de teléfono para quedar otro día e ir de compras, salimos juntas de la tienda y nos despedimos, busqué a Renné y nos fuimos a casa).

Pasaron los días ya teníamos 3 semanas viviendo en Forks, aun faltaba mucho para que empezaran las clases, Alice me había llamado varias veces, en estas semanas nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas incluso supe que iríamos al mismo instituto, así que no estaría sola ahí.

Era viernes y tenía ganas de salir y ver una película, tome mi celular y le marqué a Alice quien en el primer timbrazo contestó:

-Bella! Justo estaba pensando en ti (Chilló Alice al otro lado del teléfono)

-Hola Alice, te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres ir al cine ya sabes, eres mi única amiga aquí y quería distraerme y platicar un poco, espero no molestarte (dije algo tímida mientras Alice gritaba de alegría)

-Claro que si Bella, tú nunca molestas te iba a llamar para pedirte exactamente lo mismo, dame la dirección de tu casa y paso por ti. (Dijo Alice emocionada)

-Ok te enviare la dirección en un mensaje de texto (contesté)

-Paso por ti a las seis (dijo y corto la llamada)

Despues de unos minutos le envié mi dirección a Alice, eran las dos de la tarde todavía tenía tiempo suficiente, me puse algo cómodo y baje para ayudar a mamá a acomodar algunos estantes en la cocina, se hicieron casi las cinco de la tarde, subí, me duche y me vestí con unos Jeans negros al cuerpo, una camisilla blanca y un suéter gris, llevaba una mascada blanca al cuello ya que hacía mucho frio y un abrigo demás, me puse mis infaltables "converse" y cepille mi cabello.

Alice llego puntual, me despedí de Renné no sin antes haberle presentado a Alice que inmediatamente congeniaron de maravilla, desde que la conocí ésta era la primera vez que Alice venía a casa y a Renné le encantó conocerla, me quedé impresionada al ver su auto era un Porshe amarillo muy llamativo pero lindo.

-Bella me tome la libertad de invitar a unas amigas para que las conozcas hay una que no pudo estar pero ya la conocerás, todas van al instituto (dijo Alice apenas entramos en su auto)

-Estupendo Alice así será una salida chicas (dije animada, ya que conocer nuevas amigas me hace bien espero agradarles)

-Si solo espero que no nos encontremos con mi hermanito porque es un sobre protector exagerado (dijo Alice haciendo mala cara)

-No sabía que tenías un hermano (y era lógico ya que teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos y de lo que menos hablábamos era de la familia)

-Pues ya lo sabes, él es muy bueno pero tiene a una engreída y antipática por novia (no pude evitar reír)

-De que te ríes Isabella (dijo algo extrañada y arrugando su frente)

-Es que tienes gracia hasta cuando eres una celosa (dije aun riendo)

-No estoy celosa lo que pasa es que ella no es buena para él (dijo haciendo un puchero... llegamos al cine, estacionamos el auto y fuimos a encontrarnos con las amigas de Alice)

- Hola chicas ella es Bella, Bellita ellas son Kimy y Stefy, kimy se me acercó y me saludó era algo tímida pero me agradó: Era morena, ojos cafés, alta, delgada y muy bonita por cierto, Stefy también era muy bonita me saludó con un abrazo, era muy cálida y noté que era medio alocada, tenía una piel blanca y tersa su cabellera rubia y ojos azules cielo y sin olvidar mencionar su escultural cuerpo, compramos los boletos de entrada junto con palomitas y refrescos, vimos una película romántica que nos hizo llorar a todas como magdalenas, saliendo del cine fuimos a cenar y elegimos comida italiana, platicamos mucho sobre el instituto, nuestros gustos y sobre todo "moda".

Forks me estaba gustando especialmente por el hecho de haber conocido buenas amigas, ojalá pronto olvidara los malos momentos en Phoenix, estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando Alice me sacó de ellos).

- Chicas chicas ahí viene mi hermano con la zorra esa disimulen (dijo Alice un poco nerviosa, yo estaba de espaldas y sentí como se detenían detrás de mi)

- Hola hermanita es tarde ya deberías estar en casa (dijo una voz aterciopelada y terriblemente hermosa pero esa voz me parecía conocida, mi corazón se aceleró pero no volteé a ver su rostro, esa voz se parecía al chico de mis sueños, pero no podia ser creo que ya estaba quedando loca).

- Lo mismo digo y no seas mal educado (le dijo Alice en tono molesto)

- Oh si… lo siento, hola chicas (dijo algo apenado y al parecer no se había fijado en mi presencia)

- ¿Amor nos vamos? (dijo la voz de una chica)

-¡Vaya! Tan desesperada estas por llevarte a mi hermano a la cama y tan temprano? (dijo Alice en tono burlón, quise reír pero me contuve)

- Alice! Por favor no empieces (dijo el chico al que aun no le veía el rostro)

- Déjala Eddie (dijo la chica en tono meloso, no le había visto la cara a esa y ya sentía que la detestaba)

-Veo que tienes nueva amiga Alice, ¿no nos presentas? (dijo la engreída)

- Claro a diferencia de ti yo si tengo amigas .. Pero amigas verdaderas no víboras (ignoró el comentario de Alice y se dirigió a mi)

- Hola soy Tanya Denali (me di la vuelta y entonces la vi, era una chica rubia pero una oxigenada, tenia ojos azules y buen cuerpo, sin duda era hermosa pero a leguas se le notaba lo falsa y me carcomía con la mirada)

- Isabella Swan (me limite a decir estrechando la mano que ella me había tendido segundos antes y que estreche por pura educación)

- Edward Cullen (dijo el chico e inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia él y si su voz era hermosa, todo él era perfecto, su pelo cobrizo y rebelde, unos ojos hermosos verdes esmeraldas que por un momento me perdí en ellos, tenía un cuerpo de ensueños, pero a este chico tenía la ligera corazonada de que lo conocía, de pronto recordé los sueños nunca le había visto el rostro pero su voz y su cabello eran exactamente igual a los de este chico y sentí una extraña sensación que no supe como explicar, me tendió la mano y se la estreche sentí una corriente eléctrica ir y venir por todo mi cuerpo y sentí arder mis mejillas, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero casi llegue a pensar que el sintió lo mismo)

- Ammm me devuelves mi mano por favor? (Le dije, él se sonrojo y me sonrió, me pareció extremadamente adorable)

- Oh, yo... lo... lo si... siento (tartamudeó y Oh por Dios era jodidamente guapo, sentí como la oxigenada me tiro una mirada! de esas Que si las miradas mataran yo ya estuviera muerta)

- Amor estoy cansada ¿nos vamos? (dijo la oxigenada, el asintió se despidió y se fueron tomados de la mano)

En el trayecto del camino a mi casa Alice no habló mucho pero sonreía demasiado, hasta parecía que algo tramaba, me dejo en mi casa se despidió y se fue, entre y di las buenas noches me duche y caí rendida en mi cama, pronto quede profundamente dormida y esa noche soñé con el chico de mis sueños pero esta vez si vi su rostro... Edward

By: Angel

* * *

chicas regresé siento muxo la tardansa actualizare mas seguido lo prometo espero k les guste el capi las kierooo... besitos twis


	7. Familia Unida

Capitulo 6: FAMILIA UNIDA

POV BELLA

Mamá prácticamente re-decoró la casa a su gusto y ahora era mucho mas acogedora, mi habitación ya no tenía esos colores tristes, ahora pintaba de cuatro colores diferentes uno en cada pared, dándole el toque de alegría que yo necesitaba, en el lado donde estaba ubicada mi cama tenía color fucsia encendido con algunas decoraciones en blanco, en otra celeste cielo que fue donde mas me gustó como se veía mi tocador y el escritorio con mi computadora y por donde también se encontraba la puerta que daba a mi baño personal, la otra pared pintaba de color morado que hacía juego con mi enorme guarda-ropa regalo de Renné, y la ultima pared era blanca en donde estaba la puerta de salida y en donde tenia pensado dar los toques finales a mi habitación, algo así como retratos de los mejores momentos que pasaré aquí empezando por las fotos que nos sacamos las chicas y yo hace poco en nuestra primera salida y en donde conocí a Edward, el chico que sin saber hacía que mis peores pesadillas se escabulleran en lo mas profundo de mi memoria haciéndome olvidar eso que me atormentaba cada noche al cerrar mis ojos, las pesadillas surgían de vez en cuando pero se apagaban cuando a mi mente llegaba el rostro mas hermoso y cuando esos ojos color esmeraldas me miraban con total adoración por supuesto que era solo un sueño pero sabia que mi corazón albergaba silenciosamente esa esperanza.

La casa se veía deslumbrante y todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, ya estábamos bien acomodados lo que significaba que era momento de hablar con mi padre y mi hermano sé que será difícil pero la decisión esta tomada.

Decidí ayudarle a mi mamá con la cena, pusimos la mesa y cuando estaba lista la comida nos sentamos a comer en familia, papá contó sobre su puesto en la policía de Forks pero que empezaría hasta principios de año ya que estábamos entrando a diciembre, Emmett no habló mucho solo se dedicó a comer y comentó que había hecho un amigo, de repente papá se puso serio y dirigió su mirada a mi.

-Hija has estado callada durante toda la cena-¿sucede algo? (llegó la hora Bella...vamos tu puedes!)

-La verdad si papi (respondí con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo de sus reacciones y no era para menos, Charlie enojado no tiene ni tiempo de pensar y es capaz de hacer cualquier locura y Emmett es demasiado impulsivo)

-Te escucho Bella (su rostro se torno serio, no sabia como empezar)

-Yo los dejo, me voy a mi habitación (dijo Emmett)

-Emmett siéntate esto es algo serio y nos compete a todos como familia (dijo Renné dándome su apoyo, mi hermano no dijo nada mas y se sentó a escuchar)

-Em recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que me alejara de Jacob porque había algo en el que no te agradaba? (él asintió) –pues... él se me declaró un mes antes de que acabáramos las clases pero no me dejó responderle hasta el día del baile (respiré profundo se acercaba lo peor) –esa noche las chicas fueron por bebidas y yo me quede sola, Jacob se me acercó y me invitó a bailar, lo notaba nervioso y no supe a que hora me saco del salón hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela y me pregunto si lo aceptaría, yo le dije que no podía porque solo lo veía como un amigo y nada mas y también le dije que me mudaría él pensó que por eso no lo aceptaba y se puso desesperado, le aclare que no era solo por eso pero él se descontroló (sentí como iba reviviendo cada momento con cada palabra y busqué la mirada de mi madre como único apoyo)

-Continua Bella (dijo mi padre con voz dura como imaginándose lo que venía a continuación)

-Él regresó a la fiesta y empezó a tomar mucho yo me aleje un poco de salón y él llego de pronto y me jaló hacia dentro del instituto, no era el mismo Jake que conocía (mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir al recordar ese momento tan horrible para mi, la voz no me salía a causa del llanto silencioso)

-Bella, ¿que pasó? ¿Te hizo daño? … Bella responde (Emmett hablaba con absoluta rabia)

-HABLA BELLA, contesta (dijo Charlie desesperado y con las manos hechas puños)

-Jacob quiso abusar de mi (mi voz salió en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para que escucharan)

-Dime que no es cierto Bella (papá corrió a mi lado y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba y Emmett dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa)

-Juro que mataré a ese maldito (decía mi hermano mientras seguía dando golpes en la mesa, no podía permitir que mi hermano arruinara su vida)

-No Emmett, por eso no dije nada antes no quiero que arruines tu vida ni tu ni papa, promete que no harás nada… vamos Emm promételo! (le dije desesperada, esto estaba siendo muy dificil)

-No lo se Bella pero juro que me las va a pagar algún día… yo debí estar ahí para cuidarte como lo he hecho siempre y por estar con mis amigos te descuidé soy un estúpido, perdóname Bell´s (Emmett se estaba hechando la culpa y por supuesto que no era así)

-Mi niña júrame que no llegó a hacerte daño (Charlie acaricio mi mejilla limpiando los restos de las lagrimas que aun seguian desbordandose de mis ojos)

-No pudo papá, gracias al cielo Ángela y Katherine llegaron con Ben y me sacaron de ahí, Ben golpeó a Jacob pero el logro huir, no se bien que fue lo que paso exactamente cuando las chicas llegaron pero si ellas no hubieran llegado a tiempo yo…)

-sshh (Charlie no me dejó terminar) –mi niña no lo digas, ya pasó… NUNCA, escúchame bien NUNCA nadie te hará daño cariño eso lo prometo (papá me abrazó fuerte Emm llegó y también lo hizo)

-Nunca mas volveré a descuidarte hermanita, también lo prometo (decia mi hermanito uniendose a la promesa que mi padre acababa de hacer)

-Siempre seremos una familia unida, los amo con mi vida son lo mas grande y hermoso que Dios nos pudo haber regalado a su padre y a mi (mamá llego a nuestro lado con lagrimas en los ojos y también se unió al abrazo…. Estuvimos abrazados así los cuatro por largo rato hasta que Emm rompió el abrazo familiar)

-Bueno prepárate hermanita porque de ahora en adelante seré tu sombra (Emm como siempre nos saco una sonrisa a todos)

La vida a veces te da golpes muy duros, superarlos cuesta y aunque me caiga muchas veces mas me levantare con la cabeza bien en alto, mi vida a penas esta empezando y sin duda alguna la vivire al maximo.

Amo a mi familia ellos son lo más importante en mi vida y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, siento que todo esto sirvió para unirnos más y ese simple hecho hace que me sienta renovada y orgullosa de ser quien soy.

**By: Angel**

* * *

_Hola chicas se que es corto pero ya falta poco para los capitulos largos espero que lo disfruten comenten que les parece ...acepto sus criticas y tambien si tienen algo que aportar pues solo haganmelo saber Gracias a todas las que me leen Besitos Twis _


	8. Entre Amigas

**Corazones al límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 7: ENTRE AMIGAS**

**POV BELLA**

Había pasado más de un mes y me sentía perfectamente bien, mis padres eran los mejores del mundo y mi hermano a pesar de que a veces suele ser un inmaduro total no podía haber tenido uno mejor que él, la amistad con Alice iba creciendo cada vez más y nos estábamos convirtiendo en las mejores amigas.

Llego noche buena era la primera navidad que pasaba sin Ángela y Katherine, me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo?, las extraño mucho.

Mamá y yo hicimos la cena y todo nos quedo delicioso, el tradicional pavo navideño relleno con especias, ensaladas y un arroz a la jardinera, postres de diferentes estilos y sabores como el "pie de manzana verde" mi favorito y un exquisito vino tinto para disfrutar de una excelente velada; Alice paso temprano para desearme feliz navidad, ella me había invitado para pasarlo en su casa, bueno "NOS" porque también invito a mi familia pero no sabía si podía controlarme al estar en el mismo sitio que el chico de mis sueños, a si que le dije que por ser la primera navidad aquí la pasaríamos en familia y ella como buena amiga lo entendió, ya casi daban las 12:AM subí a mi habitación y decidí llamar a mis amigas en Phoenix, las enlacé a las dos en la misma llamada, y estaban muy contentas de oírme.

Ángela: –Bella…! amiga me haces tanta falta! (decía al otro lado de la línea con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz)

Katherine: –Si amiga no podemos estar sin ti (¡Mis antiguas amigas cuanto las extrañaba!)

Bella: –También las hecho mucho de menos, es la primera navidad que pasamos separadas y me duele mucho (les dije sinceramente)

Katherine: –Oigan chicas, que les parece si organizamos un viaje para las vacaciones… mejor dicho solo tu y yo Ángela y así vamos a Forks a pasarla contigo Bella, ¿que dicen? (preguntó entusiasmada)

Ángela: –Ahhh claro que si, me encantaría, podemos ir verdad Bella? (pregunto entusiasmada)

Bella: –Por supuesto chicas ustedes saben que las adoro y que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ustedes (así nos dieron las 12am en punto y nos deseamos feliz navidad, nos despedimos y yo corrí a abrazar a mis padres y a mi hermano, hasta en la mañana abrimos los regalos, Emm me regaló una pulsera de plata muy bonita y yo un balón de football americano porque el que tenía se le estropeó, a papá le regalé una pluma fina y a mamá unos pendientes y bueno el regalo que Emm y yo recibimos de nuestros pares ese si que fue WOW…

Teníamos autos nuevos, el mío era un mercedes azul clase SLK era perfecto, el de Emmett un jeep negro enorme como él …. Los autos iban exactamente con nuestra personalidad y quedamos encantados con ellos, ambos abrazamos a nuestros padres y les dimos las gracias...

Así pasó la navidad y llegó el año nuevo, la pasamos los cuatro juntos pero felices, vimos películas nos reímos toda la noche y hasta hicimos juegos…. Temprano había salido con Alice y habíamos quedado en ir de compras la siguiente semana y por fin conocer a una amiga que entra también este año al instituto, su nombre es Rosalie espero llevarme bien con ella.

A Edward lo había vuelto a ver pero siempre andaba con la bruja de su novia, me lo encontré un día en el supermercado y solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras…. Ese día pase encerrada en mi habitación triste y deprimida creo que debería de hacerme a la idea de que entre Edward y yo jamás podría haber algo.

*******************************

La semana pasó rápido y hoy iría de compras con Alice y Rosalie, habíamos quedado de vernos en el primer piso del centro comercial así que tomé las llaves de mi nuevo auto y maneje cerca de media hora, me estacioné y me dirigí al punto de encuentro en donde las chicas ya me esperaban.

–Bella! (Grito Alice en cuanto me vio, caminé hacia ellas a paso lento y nos saludamos) –Bella ella es Rosalie, Rose ella es Bella, sé que la tres seremos las mejores amigas (dijo Alice dando saltitos y muy entusiasmada)

–Hola Rosalie que gusto conocerte (dije, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla)

–El gusto es mío Bella, y dime Rose por favor (dijo sonriéndome, Rose era muy hermosa, parecía una de esas muñequitas Barbie, su cabello rubio y sedoso, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto definitivamente cualquier chico babearía por ella, me muero por ver la reacción de Emmett al conocerla, ella era muy divertida, no era del tipo de esas chicas rubias y huecas que solo se preocupan por ellas mismas)

Anduvimos por todo el centro comercial, Alice prácticamente nos hizo entrar a todas las tiendas, llegamos a una de Victoria´s Secret en la entrada estaba la sección de perfumería luego maquillaje, ropa y en donde también estaba la sección de lencería, me sonrojé a mas no poder cuando las chicas me hicieron medirme un conjunto que era tan diminuto y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Rose insistió en tomarme una foto y la verdad no me miraba tan mal.

–Tranquila Bella estamos entre amigas, no tienes por qué apenarte si te ves hermosa digna de una portada de revista, de hecho llevemos ese que traes puesto algún día lo necesitaras (definitivamente Alice esta completamente loca)

–QUE? Alice como se te ocurre jamás usaría esto (Rose solo miraba divertida la escena entre Alice y yo)

–Cariño ya lo estas usando (Rodee los ojos y Alice rio divertida)

–sabes a lo que me refiero (dije fastidiada)

–Ok ok Bella será para cuando llegues a necesitarla pero eso si debes llevar pijamas mas sexys y no acepto un no como respuesta (Dios! Creo que iba a sobregirar mi tarjeta de tanta ropa que llevaba)

–Me rindo Ali tu ganas (dio brinquitos de alegría y me eligió conjuntos de pijamas bastante atrevidos, ella y Rose también eligieron muchos de diferentes colores y estilos)

-Chicas tengo hambre, se me antojó comida china ¿quieren? (dijo Rose, ambas asentimos y fuimos a un bonito y acogedor restaurante)

El día se pasó rapidísimo y las tres estábamos agotadas, habíamos comprado muchísimas cosas lindas y yo llevaba mas de diez bolsas encima Rose el doble y ni se diga de Alice que casi se lleva toda la tienda llena de zapatos y quien no paraba de insistir que la salida se repitiera a lo cual Rose y yo terminamos accediendo)

Nos despedimos y cada una busco su auto y nos fuimos cada quien a su casa, mamá sonrió al verme contenta, primera vez que lo hacía después de un día de compras y hasta yo me sorprendi.

Llegué a mi habitación y les envié un mensaje de buenas noches a las chicas quienes me contestaron con otro, me di un baño con agua caliente para relajarme, me puse un pijama cómodo y me metí en mi camita quedando al instante sumida en un profundo sueño.

*******************************

_Bueno se que son cortos pero ya veran mas adelante ... les aseguro que no las defraudare espero sus comentarios gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y si kieren aportar alguna idea es bienvenida ... besos en la distancia..._

**By: Angel**


	9. Primer dia de clases

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 8: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES**

**POV BELLA**

Me desperté temprano, no lo podía creer hoy era mi primer día en la escuela, miré mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que me vistiera de rosa y jeans negros pero me pedía exactamente que usara de la ropa nueva que habíamos comprado, así que busqué y encontré una camisa rosa muy bonita, dejaba al descubierto un lado de mis hombros y se notaban mis curvas, también encontré un jean negro muy bien ajustado al cuerpo y me puse unos zapatos del mismo tono que la camisa, eran de piso y con un lasito en la punta, cepille mi cabello y me coloqué un listón también rosa, me maquille sutilmente, no me gustaba tener mi cara repleta de maquillaje como algunas chicas, me perfume un poco, tomé mi bolso y bajé, no quise desayunar me despedí de mamá, ya papá se había marchado a cumplir con su nuevo trabajo y Emmett aún no bajaba.. Bueno que más da él se va en su auto y yo en el mío.

Llegué a la escuela y le puse un mensaje a Alice avisándole, a lo que ella contestó inmediatamente que no bajara del auto y que la esperara, no paso mucho cuando la vi venir dando pasitos lentos pero saltarines, llevaba una camisa y un jeans exactamente igual al atuendo que yo llevaba puesto, sonreí ante eso, pronto se unió Rose, Kimy y Stefy.

Rose iba igual a nosotras, Kimy y Stefy también solo que con tonos diferentes, todas me saludaron como si se tratara de una vieja amiga lo que me hizo sentir dichosa de haber encontrado buenas amigas, estaba especialmente ansiosa por ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Bueno chicas como verán este año quiero arrasar, quiero acabar con el reinado de cierto grupito y quién mejor que nosotras (dijo Alice con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y yo estaba perdida porque no sabia a quienes se refería)

-Ali y quienes son esas chicas? (pregunté curiosa)

-Bella tu ya conociste a una de ellas: Tanya, a las demás las conocerás hoy y créeme que te caerán igual que la víbora mayor (respondió mi amiga)

-Yo solo conozco a María la arrastrada novia de mi hermano y a Tanya, del resto no tengo ni idea (dijo Rose, ya que al igual que yo también era nueva este año, ella estudiaba anteriormente en un instituto de Seattle y al parecer había conocido a Kimy y a Stefy también por medio de Alice ya que ellas dos son amigas desde niñas)

-Que les parece si ala hora del almuerzo Alice, kimy y yo les contamos todo sobre esas engreídas (dijo Stefy dirigiéndose a Rose y a mi a lo que dijimos que si inmediatamente)

-Bien chicas tenemos que ir a reportarnos y a pedir el horario de clases, luego continuamos con nuestra platica (dijo Kimy, asentimos y entramos a la escuela)

Todo el mundo nos miraba pasar, los chicos babeaban, algunas chicas nos miraban con envidia y una que otra nos tiraba miradas asecinas, pasamos por el registro y nos dieron nuestros respectivos horarios. En las primeras horas tenía tres clases con Alice, una con Rose y la ultima gracias al cielo estaríamos las cinco juntas y así no estaría sola, me fui con Alice a nuestra primera clase y un chico se nos acercó:

-Hola soy Alec (me dijo, miro a Alice y la saludó) –hola Alice.

-Hola (dijo ella gentilmente)

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella (conteste a su anterior saludo)

-Bella, que bonito nombre!, sé que eres nueva en la escuela, si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo búscame (me sonrió coquetamente y se despidió ni siquiera me dejo responder)

-Vaya, que chico! (dije sonriendo vino como un torbellino y se fue como tal)

-Es bueno, pero en cambio su hermana es el demonio en vivo, pertenece al club de tanya y Alec es del equipo de mi hermano (dijo Al inspeccionándome con la mirada)

-Tu hermano tiene un equipo? (pregunté interesada)

-Si, es el capitán del equipo de football soccer (contestó)

-Oh! (exclame, con razón tiene ese cuerpazo)

-Bella... ¿te gustó Alec? (pregunto mi amiga de pronto)

-No, solo me pareció un chico lindo (contesté algo extrañada)

-¿Mas que mi hermano? (y vaya que eso si no me lo esperaba)

- ¿A que viene eso Al? (le pregunte observándola fijamente mientras caminabamos)

-Por nada amiga, no me hagas caso (contestó y dio por terminada la conversación, algo que me parecio extraño pero no le preguntaria nada)

Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos juntas, entró una chica Rubia y sentí como Alice se removía incómoda en su asiento, me giré a ver el rostro de mi amiga y noté que esa chica no le agradaba para nada.

-Parte del enemigo ¿verdad? (mas que una pregunta era una afirmacion, Alice me miro algo sorprendida)

-Es a la que más detesto (dijo con los dientes apretados) –Ella es María y la chica que tiene al lado es Jane. (Explico)

-¿Jane? ¿La hermana de Alec? (Pregunté incrédula)

-La misma (dijo Alice)

-Pareciera inofensiva (y la verdad que si lo parecia, pero como bien dicen, las apariencias engañan)

-pareciera pero no lo es, si se te acerca ignórala (advirtió mi amiga)

-Ya veras Al que pronto las reinas de aquí seremos nosotras, yo a esas no les tengo ni un poquito de miedo (Alice sonrió complacida)

El profesor hizo que me presentara a mis compañeros, Jane y la tal María no dejaron de mirarme de arriba a bajo y eso me molestó, la clase continuó y el profesor solo escribió en la pizarra los temas que se estudiarían en el primer semestre, Español era una de mis clases favoritas así que presté mucha atención, la clase finalizó; cuando íbamos saliendo del salón María se nos acercó.

-Soy María, tu eres Isabella verdad? (Alice y yo estábamos tomadas de las manos y me apretó más haciéndome saber su desagrado)

-Si, soy yo por qué? (contesté en tono serio)

-Mi mejor amiga es la capitana del equipo de porristas y me parece que tienes buen cuerpo, buenas piernas y buena cara ¿quieres formar parte? (preguntó con sonrisa fingida)

-Eh! Bueno la verdad si pero yo fui capitana en el equipo de mi antiguo instituto y no perdimos ni un torneo y como entenderás ese es el puesto que quiero. (Alice me miró con orgullo a lo que yo sonreí)

-Pero ese puesto ya está ocupado (dijo visiblemente fastidiada, algo que a mi me importaba muy poco)

-Según tengo entendido todos los años se hacen audiciones y éste no es la excepción (dijo mi amiga)

-Si pero para el puesto de capitana no hay cambio, nadie le gana a Tanya (dijo María cruzándose de brazos)

-Ah sí? Eso quiero vero (dije imitándola, levante una ceja en señal de superioridad y sonreí)

-Solo perderás tu tiempo agradece que quiero evitarte la humillación de tu vida (dijo Maria, Alice se me adelantó indignada y dijo:)

-JA! Ya veremos!, ahora quítate de nuestro camino que solo tu presencia me da asco (Alice me jaló y empujó a María para que se quitara del camino, ésta ultima se quedó echando fuego hasta por los ojos, mi loca amiga y yo reímos y chocamos las manos señal de victoria)

-Creo que le hemos ganado una batalla (dije aun riendo)

-Pero falta mucho para ganar la guerra (dijo Ali quien también reia)

-Creo que esto será divertido (dije)

-No te confíes mi querida amiga, esas no juegan limpio y créeme, que si tienen la oportunidad de atacar por la espalda lo harán (dijo Al tornándose un poco seria)

Así pasaron las primeras tres horas, aun no conocía al resto de las víboras pero seguro que pronto veré al grupo de venenosas completo.

Llegué a mi próxima clase, Rosalie me alcanzó y también nos sentamos juntas, en ésta clase estaba Tanya y de seguro la que tenía a la par era de su grupito, igual que las otras clases me presenté al igual que Rose, Tanya de vez en cuando nos miraba pero tratamos de ignorarla todo lo posible, la clase transcurrio normal y cuando terminó Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería a reunirnos con las chicas ya que era hora del almuerzo, llegamos y en una mesa ya estaban Alice con Kimy y Stefy esperándonos.

-Alice no enfurezcamos a la fiera antes de tiempo (dijo kimy, yo no entendía por qué decía eso hasta que Tanya llegó)

-Pueden quitarse de esta mesa por favor (habló la Reina de las venenosas)

-Y ¿por qué? (la desafio Rose)

-Porque yo lo digo (contesto Tanya tajante)

-A ver Tanya donde está tu nombre de propietaria en la mesa que no lo veo por ningún lado (dijo Alice claramente molesta)

-Ésta mesa le pertenece al equipo de porristas (dijo Tanya haciendo puños sus manos)

-Que yo sepa aun no han hecho las audiciones (dije yo abriendo mi boca por primera vez en esta pequeña discucion)

-Tu Cállate ( dijo Tanya soltando mas veneno)

-Ve a callar a toda la perrera de amigas que tienes, a mi nadie me calla (le dije en tono amenazante)

-Niña tonta, ya supe que buscas mi puesto como capitana en el equipo, pobre ilusa! Nadie le gana a TANYA DENALI (pronto llegaron a la mesa siete chicas mas de las que solo reconocí a Jane y a María)

-Ya veremos Tanya... Ya veremos, tú no me conoces (quería reírme en su cara pero me controlé, si había algo que yo mejor hacía era dirigir a mi equipo y ser la mejor animadora)

-Por favor! Tú jamás me ganarías, eres tan insignificante (de pronto escuche las risas de mi hermano Emmett) –y tu de que te ríes mastodonte (dijo molesta Dirigiendose a mi hermanito)

-Creo que no deberías amenazar a mi hermanita y menos si se trata de quién es mejor siendo capitana de un equipo de animadoras (dijo mi hermanito defendiendome)

-JA! no me hagas reír (dijo Tanya y se empezaba a notar un toque de nerviosismo en su voz)

-Yo solo te advierto, no hay nadie mejor que Bella en eso, te dará la paliza de tu vida y te acordarás de mis palabras cuando eso pase (Tanya vio a Emmett con ganas de matarlo)

-Cuídate de mi Isabella (dijo amenazante, y sin mas se fue, sin duda Emmett la habia intimidado un poco)

-Ya que se fue la oxigenada podemos comer en paz? (dije aligerando un poco el ambiente)

-¿Oxigenada? (preguntó Rosalie)

-Claro, y te aseguro que Alice también lo ha notado, me sorprende que tu no siendo Rubia por naturaleza (contesté)

-Claro Rose a leguas se le nota que esa maraña e intento de cabello es teñido con algún tinte de cuarta… No perdón eso todavía sería muy bueno para ella, seguro se puso agua oxigenada, por eso es oxigenada y Hueca (y todas estallamos en carcajadas incluyendo Emmett)

-No hay como lo Natural y lo Original (dijo mi hermanito viendo a Rosalie, mmm esa mirada … ¿será que a Emm le guste Rosalie?, eso tengo que averiguarlo)

-Hola Oso como estas (yo me reí ante el sobrenombre que le puso Alice)

-Hola pitufa, aquí bien, y ¿no me presentan?, parece que a mi hermanita se le olvidan sus modales (dijo Emmett)

-Oh Emm lo siento, chicas él es mi hermano Emmett, Emm ellas son Rosalie, Kimy y Stefy (Emmett las saludó y cuando llegó con Rose estos dos se vieron a los ojos por un buen rato)

-Un gusto Emmett (dijeron las chicas)

-Hermanita parece que no solo tu quieres quitar puesto así que deséame suerte (dijo Emm y eso era obvio mi hermano siempre fue capitan y no se merecia ningun otro puesto mas que ese)

-Y tú a quien quieres relevar? (le pregunté)

-A un tal Demetri capitán del equipo de Football Americano (respondió)

-Ten cuidado Emmett, él no es de fiar y siempre ha sido un tramposo (dijo Rose)

-¿Por qué lo dices hermosura? Al parecer lo conoces bien.

-Él fue mi novio hace ya un tiempo (dijo Rose como recordado algo feo de su pasado)

-Oh ya veo (dijo mi hermano)

-Pero fue un patán y me alegraría que lo bajaras de la nubecita en la que vuela (Emm sonrió)

-Ya tengo otra razón para detestarlo (Emmett le guiñó un ojo a Rose quien se sonrojo y sonrió tímida, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices) –bueno nenas éste buenazo se va (le tiró un beso a Rose quien sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse y se marchó)

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo entre risas, y nos dirigimos a nuestra última clase, entramos al salón y esperamos a que el profesor de biología llegara, Kimy y Stefy se sentaron juntas, Alice corrió al lado de Rose y solo quedaba un asiento disponible y era… era el chico que desde que lo vi en mis sueños nunca mas salió de mis pensamientos, trastabille antes de sentarme por lo nerviosa que estaba, él era tan lindo!

-Hola Bella (me sonrió, esa sonrisa derritió mi corazón, se la devolví torpemente)

-Hola (dije, ninguno de los dos habló por mucho rato hasta que él corto con ese silencio incomodo)

-Y bien ¿que te ha parecido la escuela? (dijo llamando mi atención)

-Bien, solo que hay ciertas chicas a las que al parecer no soy de su agrado (él me sonrió de nuevo, awww que lindo, si se seguía así creo que voy a terminar roja como un tomate)

-No dejes que eso te perturbe, Si tienes duda en alguna materia o si necesitas de mis servicios, dulce señorita... solo pídalo (sentí mis mejillas arder, le sonreí y le gradecí)

El resto de la clase no hablamos mucho y cuando terminó se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, extrañamente sentí con mas intensidad la misma corriente que sentí el día que lo conocí, me tendió su mano y la tomé, la sensación se duplicó y me sentí en el aire.

Rosalie nos presentó a su hermano Jasper y mire como los ojitos de Alice brillaban, creo que mi amiga estaba enamorada de este chico, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, fuimos a tomarnos algo a una cafetería cercana para hablar sobre que haríamos con ese grupito de víboras venenosas.

-Chicas he descubierto algo, déjenme hablar y no me interrumpan hasta que termine ok? (dijo Alice y todas asentimos) –siempre he querido ser la que dirige el grupo de baile porque bailar es lo que mas me gusta, después de la moda claro esta, ya había intentado ser la capitana pero María siempre se interponía, ella hizo que callera en una de las audiciones y por eso no fui elegida, la odio porque me avergonzó delante de mucha gente (Alice hablaba con rabia y no era para menos, todas escuchábamos atentas)

-Sé que Tanya hace lo mismo y tu Bella, sé que quieres el puesto que ella tiene y aunque no te he visto estoy segura que eres buena en lo que haces y tú Rose sé que entraste en una academia de gimnasia y que tienes varias medallas y trofeos por ser una de las mejores ¿te gustaría ser la que dirija el grupo de gimnasia para los intercolegiales? (Alice hablaba con mucha seguridad)

-Por supuesto Ali (contesto Rosalie también con mucha seguridad y entusiasmo)

-Bien, en cuanto a ustedes Kimy y Stefy sé que siempre han querido entrar al equipo de animadoras, ¿que les parece audicionar junto a Bella? Estoy segura que esta vez si entran (les dijo Alice)

-yo le entro (dijo Stefy)

-yo también (dijo Kimy )

-Solo para que quede mas claro, lo que quiero es quitar de sus tronos a esa venenosas y se que nosotras podemos hacerlo ¿están conmigo chicas? (todas nos miramos y sonreímos)

-POR SUPUESTO (dijimos todas al unísono)

Desde esa misma tarde nos pusimos de acuerdo en los horarios para hacer las rutinas después de clases, le comente a mamá del plan y se puso a saltar cual niña chiquita y se puso a nuestra disposición para ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que se ofreciera.

**By: Angel**

_Chicas aki esta el capitulo 8 disfrútenlo … déjenme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció... se vienen cosas muy buenas …. Ya lo verán ... besitos Twis!…_


	10. Rutinas

**Corazones A Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 9: RUTINAS**

**POV EDWARD**

Sé que quiero a Tanya, le he tomado mucho cariño desde que estoy con ella, pero no estoy seguro de amarla. Siento que nuestra relación es mas física que sentimental; desde que conocí a Bella sentí algo especial por ella, es tan diferente al resto de las chicas, con solo ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolates se lo pura que es su alma.

Cuando le di la mano por primera vez sentí un hormigueo en la boca del estomago y una corriente eléctrica ir y venir y extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de contemplar su belleza, tenía la esperanza de encontrármela en alguna clase y gracias al cielo así fue, y lo mejor de todo era que seríamos compañeros de asiento en clase de biología, conversamos un poco antes de que comenzara la clase le propuse mi ayuda por si la necesitaba y acepto, esperaba que tuviera problemas en alguna materia para poder estar mas cerca de ella...

Después ella se dispuso a poner atención pero yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella es que era tan linda! Al final de la clase me acerqué, me despedí de ella y no se por qué pero algo me impulso y le di un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojó, amo eso de ella, volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica pero aun mas fuerte.

Salí de ahí rumbo a mis entrenamientos este año sería duro y debía permanecer como capitán así que entrenaría duro para seguir siendo el mejor.

–Edward… Edward (alguien me hablaba, me giré para verlo y me encontré con Emmett, a él lo conocí hace poco en un parque, salí a correr y él estaba jugando haciendo tiros hacia arriba con una pelota de football americano, parecía que estaba entrenando, me acerqué para jugar un rato ese día hablamos mucho y desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos)

–Eh… Hola Emmett ¿como vas? (salude a mi amigo con un apretón de manos)

–Bien brother, quería preguntarte... ¿quién es el capitán del equipo del F.A? ("Football Americano")

–Es Demetri Vulturi, juega bien pero a veces se basa en métodos sucios (dije abriendo mi locker y sacando mi uniforme para ir al campo de entrenamiento)

–Oh! Ya... entiendo (dijo Emmett pensativo)

– ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Quieres entrar al equipo? (me daba curiosidad por saber, porque si había alguien a quienes yo mas detestaba... eran a los hermanos Vulturi)

–Si, pero yo voy tras el puesto de capitán y lo voy a conseguir, sé que habrán audiciones. Entrenaré por las tardes para dar un buen espectáculo, verán a Emmett Swan en acción (dijo mi amigo con emoción)

–Veo que estas entusiasmado con eso (termine de cambiarme y me senté junto a Emmett en una de las banquetas de los vestidores)

–Es que jugar football Americano es mi pasión (dijo Emm sonriendo)

–Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo, y suerte amigo, solo ten cuidado con ese chico (le advertí)

–Y a todo esto, te quedaste para entrenar también, No? (pregunto el grandulon)

–Si, ¿me acompañas? (Le Pregunté para no quedarme solo)

–Claro Brother, yo te ayudo, tu me ayudas (así pasamos un buen rato entrenando y armamos una rutina, llegué a mi casa cansado y encontré a mi hermanita Alice en la sala así que aprovecharía para sacarle algunas cosas sobre Bella)

–Hola hermanita (me le acerqué y le di un beso en su frente)

–Hola Edd (me contestó con una gran sonrisa)

–Puedo preguntarte algo? (y ahora que le diría sin que note mi interés)

–Claro hermanito dime (contestó mi hermanita con una sonrisa, Alice era muy persuasiva y seguro que ya sabía de antemano lo que preguntaría)

–¿Como es Bella? (dije algo nervioso, no se por qué le hice esa pregunta pero fue lo primero que me salió, fui demasiado directo, Alice sonrió picaronamente)

–Y a que viene esa pregunta hermanito? (Dijo Alice manteniendo su sonrisa)

–Solo contéstame Alice!... te ha dicho si le caigo bien? (la timidez en mis palabras eran muy notable, estaba nervioso)

–A ver Edward, tu contéstame una cosa…. Acaso te gusta Bella? (no me esperaba que la duende me saliera con eso, tanto se notaba?)

–Pero que dices Alice!, yo estoy con Tanya (Me di la vuelta para subir las escaleras y huir de la mirada expectante de Alice... conozco muy bien a mi hermana y sabía que no se quedaría con eso... "yo y mi bocota".)

–Sé que no amas a Tanya, ya te darás cuenta tu de eso (No conseguí ninguna de las respuestas que buscaba, ahora Alice sospechaba de mi y sus últimas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza "SÉ QUE NO AMAS A TANYA, YA TE DARAS CUENTA TÚ DE ESO".

Será cierto que ya no quiero a Tanya?…. No puedo creer eso, sé que no la amo pero si la quiero, siento cariño por ella, aunque Bella no sale de mi cabeza…. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...

**POV ALICE**

Yo sabía que entre mi hermanito y Bella hubo una conexión y ya me encargaría de juntar a esos dos tortolitos o me dejo de llamar "ALICE CULLEN"

Llegué a la escuela en mi precioso porsche, me estacioné en el parqueo y esperé a que las chicas llegaran, cuando ya estuvimos todas reunidas, les dije que después de clases iríamos a casa de Bella para montar una rutina y empezar a practicarla para hacer una buena presentación, teníamos que ganar las audiciones si o si.

Estábamos en la última hora cuando la miss Mimí que era la entrenadora de las animadoras y la directora de deportes llegaron al salón:

–Buen día chicos esto será breve para que puedan continuar con su clase (dijo la miss parándose frente a todos los del salón) –estamos aquí para comunicarles que las inscripciones para deportes están abiertas tanto para chicos como para chicas. Las chicas que quieran hacer audiciones para animación, baile, gimnasia rítmica, y natación pasen a mi oficina y rellenen la hoja de inscripción y los que quieran entrar en F.S (Football Soccer), F.A (Football Americano), Baloncesto, Baseball y Boleyball pasen a la oficina del profesor de Educación física, el pasara las inscripciones a los entrenadores de cada equipo (terminó de explicar la miss)

La entrenadora se acercó a mi y me saludó ella siempre me alentaba a entrar en danza:

–Espero verla en las audiciones este año señorita Cullen (dijo guiñándome un ojo)

–Por supuesto miss, mis amigas y yo vamos con todo este año (dije muy segura y con una de mis mejores sonrisas)

Pasó el día sin ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal excepto porque vi a María comiéndose a Jasper a besos, dolió pero hice todo lo posible para que mi rostro no reflejara lo que mi corazón sentía.

–Hay Jasper! ¿Por qué siento que eres lo que tanto esperé?... TE AMO y ese es mi mayor secreto, pensé que tú también me querías pero me equivoqué… aun no entiendo ¿por qué la elegiste a ella? (pensaba para mi misma, sentí ganas de llorar pero me contuve, algo me dice que algún día Jazz se va a dar cuenta de como es María realmente… Me consolaba saber que pronto le quitaría su reinado a la zorra arrastrada esa y lo disfrutaría)

Llegue a casa de Bella y pronto se unieron las demás chicas, haríamos demostraciones de lo que cada una podía hacer así que inicié yo, Bella ponía música con ritmos diferentes para que yo las bailara y por mi mente paso la rutina perfecta, demostré un Reggaetón, Salsa, merengue, bachata y hasta un Tango, este último era el mas apasionante, me encantaba… siempre que bailaba lo hacia con el corazón y todos mis problemas se esfumaban.

Siguió Rosalie que primero calentó y luego empezó haciendo como que bailaba, parecía una cisne hermoso dando esas vueltas habíamos puesto unas colchonetas en el salón de la casa de Bella, Rose hacía pasos de ballet antes de cada voltereta o salto, brincaba giraba y su especialidad era la "Vara" daba vueltas en un palito delgado y sin caerse, mantenía sus pies y sus manos firmes saltaba y se abría completamente, era muy elástica y eso era muy bueno, jamás vi a Irina hacer una demostración tan a la altura como Rose y sin perder la elegancia.

–Chicas creo que ya tengo mi rutina esto solo fue una breve demostración, voy a combinar los tres tipos de gimnasia: Artística, Rítmica y Deportiva será fabuloso (dijo Rose muy entusiasmada todas aplaudimos ante su demostración, se veía realmente hermosa)

–Genial Rose! le darás una paliza a Irina (dijo Stefy y todas secundamos su comentario)

Era el turno de Bella y la verdad que también me impresionó, la agilidad que tenía de dar un salto de tres volteretas y llevar su pie por detrás doblar toda su pierna y estirarla hasta colocarla arriba de su cabeza, era una posición que se veía difícil pero que ella lo hacía a la perfección, luego Kimy y Stefy se le unieron y parecían ser una sola en sus movimientos pero Bella, ella llevaba el control, la delicadeza y también la elegancia y agilidad para moverse. Terminamos y todas corrimos a abrazarnos estábamos felices y yo tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

–Chicas estoy feliz parecemos unas profesionales (dije emocionada, escuchamos unos aplausos tras nosotras, volteamos y era Renné la mamá de Bella que traía limonada y galletas).

–Bravo chicas! Todas tienen un estilo muy peculiar… son maravillosas! (Dijo Renné tambien emocionada)

Todas agradecimos y comimos la merienda que nos trajo Renné, estábamos contentas porque era el primer día de práctica y ya teníamos cada una nuestra rutina.

_**By: Angel**_

_**Hola chicas! Como están? Espero que bien… aki les trigo un nuevo capitulo… les regale un POV EDWUARD Y POV ALICE aki les muestro un poco de los sentimientos que tienen nuestro Edd por Bella y nuestra querida Alice por Jasper… Disfrutenlo y regálenme sus hermosos comentarios que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo … las kierooooooooooo besitos Twis ..**_


	11. Desiluciones si, pero el plan sigue!

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 10: DESILUCIONES SI, PERO EL PLAN SIGUE!**

**POV BELLA**

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que empezamos con el plan y las rutinas, las audiciones se harán después del 14 de febrero, así que teníamos tiempo para seguir perfeccionando nuestras coreografías.

Estábamos en clase de matemática y el profesor me mando a la rectoría a traer su listado, ya venía de regreso al salón cuando me encontré con el chico que le daba vueltas a mi mundo EDWARD…

–Bella!... Hola, ¿que haces fuera de clases? (me preguntó con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, si supiera lo que causa en mi ese simple gesto!)

–Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¿eh? (dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura de manera divertida)

–Bueno, yo venia a mi casillero a sacar algo que me pidieron para mi clase y tu? (pregunto imitando mi gesto)

–El profesor Smarth me mando por su listado (expliqué)

–Oh, ya veo (me regaló esa sonrisa torcida, sin duda mi favorita, era tan guapo! Parecía un príncipe sacado de cuentos)

–Me voy Edd, ya me tarde demasiado, el profesor se debe de estar preguntando donde diablos estoy metida! (le sonreí y empecé mi camino al aula de clases)

–Espera Bella (corrió y se puso frente a mi)

–¿Que pasa? (le pregunté extrañada)

–¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? (Oh por Dios! Me estaba invitando a Salir?, él se notaba nervioso y yo quería brincar de alegría pero no lo hice porque una vocecita en mi cabeza me advirtió: _"BELLA, ÉL TIENE NOVIA, Y SI SALES CON EL SOLO ESTARÁS PERMITIENDO QUE JUEGUE CONTIGO, TIENES QUE NEGARTE POR EL MOMENTO" _(Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos)

–Entonces que dices? (preguntó esperanzado)

–Lo siento Edward pero no puedo, no sé que pretendes invitándome a salir teniendo novia (le dije con expresión seria)

–Es que no sé que me pasa contigo, siempre estoy pensando en ti (esas palabras llegaron directas a mi corazón, pero no debía caer, no ahora…. *Vamos Bella! No caigas, záfate de esta, se esta acercando demasiado, sentía mis mejillas arder)

–¿Por qué me dices eso? Acaso ¿quieres jugar conmigo? (le pregunte cruzandome de brazos) –Pues te advierto Cullen, yo no soy una chica fácil si eso lo que piensas (dije haciéndome la molesta, aunque de verdad si me molestaba un poco)

–¿Por qué piensas eso de mi? Yo no pretendo jugar contigo Bella, sé que tu eres diferente (dijo acercándose a mi cada vez mas… mmm que labios! Se ven jodidamente deliciosos y extremadamente "sexys" pero que piensas Bella! No es momento de flaquear)

Oh por Dios! No me di cuenta cuando ya lo tenia demasiado cerca, casi rosando sus labios con los míos, mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía su exquisito aliento y su inconfundible aroma, mi respiración se volvió agitada.

–Que… que… haces? (dije tartamudeando y hablando en susurros estaba muy nerviosa)

–Sé que tu también lo quieres tanto como yo, tus labios llaman a los míos y yo no me puedo resistir (¿él quería besarme?... No Bella, si él te quiere tiene que demostrarlo… no se de donde saqué valor y giré mi rostro impidiendo que me besara)

–Edward no sé que pensar de tu comportamiento, tu estas con Tanya y según sé, estas enamorado, cuando no estés atado a nadie entonces quizás hablaremos de esto, ahora con permiso (Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, dejandolo solo sin tiempo de que me dijera nada mas)

El resto del día casi no me pude concentrar pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿habré hecho bien?... Quiero a Edward pero no quiero que me tome por una facilona, por más que muera por un beso suyo no puedo permitirme a mi misma pasar a un segundo plano… es todo o nada.

Mamá me llamó a la salida de la escuela para que le diera un recado a Emmett porque dejó el celular en casa así que tuve que ir a buscarlo, pregunté por el y me dijeron que estaba en los vestidores… entré pero solo escuchaba murmullos.

–¿Emmett? (pero hice silencio y escuché la voz de Tanya)

–Así… así Eddie… dame más (OH POR DIOS! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, me acerqué más y pude ver la escena, quería llorar pero me quede como estatua, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… como me pudo decir todo aquello y luego venir a revolcarse con esta.

–¿Bella? (Emmett me llamó e hizo ruido, así que se percataron de mi presencia, Edward me vió y desvió su rostro, parecía avergonzado)

–Oh Dios Edward, hoy fue Bella pero otro día puede ser un profesor y te puedes meter en problemas (dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza mientras Edward simplemente no decía nada)

–Que inoportuna Isabella, cuando estaba en lo mejor y lo estropeaste (dijo Tanya visiblemente molesta)

–Cállate Tanya, vístete y vete, luego hablamos (dijo Edward mientras ella asentía y tomaba su ropa… yo me voltee y me dirigí a Emm, no queria seguir aqui y mucho menos verle la cara me sentia terriblemente mal)

–Emmett vine aquí a buscarte porque mamá me dijo que dejaste tu celular en casa y quería que pasaras a recoger un encargo en la tienda de la señora Carrie. (me maldije mentalmente porque mi voz salio algo temblorosa)

–Ok, amm… ¿estas bien Bella? (preguntó Emmett inspeccionándome con la mirada)

–Eh… Si, solo que me impresionó un poco esta escenita, ya sabes! (dije, esperando que entendiera que me refería a lo que pasó con Jacob, no quería que Emm se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Edward) –bueno Emm te veo luego (dije saliendo de ahi)

–Espera Bella (Edward me alcanzo a la salida del colegio donde las chicas aun me esperaban)

–¿Qué quieres? (pregunté tajante)

–Discúlpame Bella, lo que viste fue… (Pero no lo dejé terminar)

–Para mi esta muy claro lo que vi, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Tu y yo ni siquiera somos amigos (dije estallando, estaba enojada y lo que menos quería escuchar era explicaciones tontas)

–Es que Bella, fue un impulso me dejé llevar (dijo queriéndome tomar de las manos a lo que inmediatamente las quite)

–Ella es tu novia, es lógico que te guste y quieras tener intimidad con ella, y ya te dije no tienes por qué explicarme absolutamente nada, esa es tu vida Edward y yo no pertenezco a ella… Ah y mantente alejado de mi, lo que menos quiero, es que alguien quiera acercarse a mi para hacerme daño, suficiente he tenido en mi vida (dije dolida… Sentí las miradas expectantes de mis amigas, me di la vuelta para irme per el habló de nuevo)

–Bella… lo que te dije hoy en el pasillo es cierto y te lo demostraré (dijo con voz triste, algo que me sorprendió un poco)

–Si claro! (dije sarcástica) –cuídate Edward (me alejé de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de retener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir)

Al llegar a mi auto les hice señas a las chicas que me siguieran, me estacioné en una cafetería y no aguanté mas, deje salir el llanto retenido.

–Pero que tonta he sido… ¿que me pasa? (me decía regañándome a mi misma)

Las chicas llegaron pronto y me preguntaron que tenía, entramos a la cafetería y pidieron un té para mí, para que me tranquilizara y no pude callarme mas todo lo que sentía, les conté todo y sus consejos me hicieron sentir mejor.

Hoy nos tocaba practicar en casa de Rose, también me contaron que a Emmett le ronda Irina y él no le es tan indiferente y al parecer a Rose eso le dolía, Alice también estuvo llorando, nos confesó que esta enamorada de Jasper cosa que ya todas sabíamos, a Alice se le notaba que se moría por el, pero nos contó que María se lo comió a besos en frente de ella, que la corrió y que Jasper hasta sonrió y siguió besándola, Rosalie no paraba de disculparse en nombre de su hermano, en cuanto a Kimy y a Stefy les tocó consolarnos a las tres.

Quedamos de ir el sábado de compras, ya que Alice tenía planeada una fiesta por el día de "San Valentín" (Día del Amor y de la amistad)

–Chicas aun quieren seguir con el plan? Yo no quiero seguirlas viendo así (decía Stefy preocupada)

–Ahora estoy mas que segura (dije poniéndome de pie)

–El plan sigue!, aunque ahora nos sintamos tristes y desilusionadas (dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado)

–Claro chicas… aplastaremos a esas cucarachas (dijo Rosalie haciendo como que machacaba algo con el pie) –ahora mas que nunca debemos estar concentradas en el objetivo.

–Si Rose… y ya verán chicas presiento que ahora serán ellos quienes vengan a nosotros de rodillas rogando porque aceptemos ser sus novias (decía Alice muy segura) –Y ¿que les parece si les damos un empujoncito desenmascarando a las víboras?

–Estupendo enana, yo le entro (dije un poco mas animada)

–Yo también (dijo Rose) –nada me gustaría más.

–Obvio que nosotras igual, jamás las dejaremos solas (kimy y Stefy nos abrazaron demostrando su apoyo)

* * *

_Hola chicas como estan espero que bien... que les parecio el capitulo? dejenme un Review para saber que piensas vale? _

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Angii-Montserrath, Daya's Lullaby, AmberCullenMasen, isabella-vulturi123, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, Vivicullenhaleswan y tambien a Marqueza y Angel, dos lectoras fantasmas.  
**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y las conversaciones que he tenido con algunas de ustede por inbox me han agradado mucho y espero que por medio de esta historia podamos ser amigas.**_

_****__**Tambien a las que me han agregado Recientemente a Alertas y favoritos como: EdbeLL MaNseN, Gi Jet, Jana Cullen, K. tomlinson, Mon de Cullen, anaprinces25, baarbii4, carmen cullen93, Joha123, marilu11, marprof, namy33, Stewpattz y . **_

_**sin mas me despido de ustedes mis lectoras esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo besitos Twis... No leemos en esta misma semana...  
**_

_**By: Angel Twilighter**_


	12. ¿Me enamoré?

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA **

**Capitulo 11: ¿ME ENAMORÉ?**

**POV BELLA**

Mañana sería 14 de febrero, Alice se encargó de conseguir los mejores vestidos ¨exclusivos ¨ para todas y nos iríamos a arreglar a su casa.

Las rutinas ya las teníamos perfeccionadas, todo marchaba bien, solo que mi mente era un verdadero huracán: No había nada en orden, no sé que era lo que realmente sentía por Edward pero de todas maneras tenía que sacarlo de mis pensamientos y de… mi… corazón ¿de mi corazón? NOOO eso no… él aun no esta ahí o eso quería creer yo.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, cuando vi salir a Tanya del baño de chicos y acomodándose su mini falda lo que me sorprendió fue ver salir a Demetri después de ella… ¿será lo que estoy pensando? Ella y demetri se entienden?... entonces ella engaña a Edward, que sin vergüenza… Pero ¡ya vera! No entiendo como puede preferir a alguien sobre Edward de verdad que es una hueca sin cerebro.

El día pasó muy rápido Alice me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial y luego Rose se nos unió, Kimy y Stefy se habían quedado a perfeccionar un salto.

–Chicas creo que estoy enamorada, odio admitirlo pero lo estoy (Rose tenía un semblante triste y su confesión nos tomó por sorpresa)

–¿Enamorada? (dijimos Alice y yo al unísono)

–Si (Rose bajo la mirada y casi en un susurro dijo) –ustedes saben quien es (y claro que sabíamos o x lo menos lo sospechábamos)

–EMMETT! (Afirmamos Alice y yo)

–Siii chicas, es que es tan lindo y fuerte (suspiro sonoramente, últimamente había visto un brillo diferente en la mirada de Emmett, desde que conoció a Rosalie, no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre ella, sabia que a Emm le gustaba Rose pero respecto a lo sentimental, él aun no me decía nada y no quiero ver a mi amiga sufrir por mi propio hermano)

–Ustedes saben que también estoy enamorada y también saben de quién, pero creo que ya perdí las esperanzas (suspiro Alice triste y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos)

–Chicas… Hoy vi a Tanya salir del baño de chicos y detrás de ella Demetri, ella se venía acomodando su falda (dije cambiando un poco de tema)

–Pobre mi hermanito (dijo Alice) –es el cornudo de la escuela igual que Jasper. (al decir el nombre del ultimo, su voz sono mas triste y apagada)

–yo he intentado hablar con jazz pero es inútil, no me cree, ya ni me escucha (dijo Rose decepcionada)

–O sea que ustedes saben que ellas son unas completas zorras, que engañan a sus hermanos y no hacen nada? (dije enfadada)

–Pero ¿que podemos hacer? si ellos están cegados por ellas (Alice hizo un puchero, levanto las manos como señal de rendimiento)

–Pues desenmascararlas (dije viéndolas a ambas fijamente)

–Pero ¿como? (preguntó Rose)

–Fácil… haciendo que los chicos las descubran y lo vean por sus propios ojos (Respondí)

–Creo que ya se como (dijo Alice de pronto llamando la atención de nosotras)

–Dinos entonces (me apure a decirle)

–Enviemos una nota a Demetri de parte de Tanya, y a Tanya otra de parte de él , también se la enviaremos a Edward para que llegue en pleno acto y así sucesivamente con Jasper y sobre Emm debemos quitarle de encima a Irina eso con un sustito será suficiente. (Explico Alice)

Ese día casi no dormí esperando a que todo el plan marche bien mañana… llegue al colegio y todo estaba decorado de rojo y blanco y algunas partes en rosa, habían globos de corazones por doquier y pancartas pegadas con versos de amor, habia un acto en el salón de la escuela y recibiriamos las 3 primeras horas de clases y el resto eran libres para recibir obsequios y una pequeña kermes bailable que se hizo…

Cuando llegue a mi lugar habían tres paletas de corazones, Una carta, un peluche con una rosa roja y 5 rosas blancas alas chicas les di sus obsequios en cuanto llegue, habia dado a hacer 5 pulseras iguales que nos identificara a cada una y que fuera símbolo de nuestra amistad... las chicas se acercaron y me animaron a abrir la carta y lo que decía me impacto.

_Querida isabella:_

_Desde que te conocí te metiste en mi cabeza y en mi corazón no sé que fue lo que mas me deslumbro: si tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios o tu manera de ser, la verdad que toda tú eres perfecta, deseo que tengas un lindo y feliz día de San Valentín creo que hoy tendrás muchas sorpresas._  
_Con cariño E.C_

_Nota: espero que te guste el peluche y las rosa sea de tu agrado._

–Oh por Dios! fue mi hermanito, yo lo sabia, ustedes son el uno para el otro yupi…. (dijo Alice emocionada dando saltitos, parecia niña pequeña)

–En realidad fue hermoso lo que escribió Ali, pero hasta que no termine con Tanya yo no voy a arriesgar nada por el. (le aclaré a mi amiga)

–Lo se, lo se amiga pero recuerda que hoy.. Adiós Tanya! adiós María! y Bye Bye Irina... bueno a esta ultima solole quedara el sueño de tener a Emmett como novio (Todas reímos, Alice sabía como aligerar el ambiente)

–Bell´s las rosas blancas fueron de parte de nosotras, la rosa blanca significa pureza y amistad y nosotras tenemos una amistad pura y sincera (dijo Kimy y yo ya tenia mis ojos húmedos de la emoción)

–Oww chicas las adoro vengan (dije y nos fundimos en un arazo grupal).

–Por supuesto bella las paletas te las dejo Alec, el mismo me dijo… Ah y después de la kermes se van con migo a casa, ya repartí las tarjetas para la fiesta y por supuesto no invite ni a Tanya ni a su grupito y si llegan abra alguien que no las dejara pasar… ah se me olvida el plan esta en marcha (Alice guiño un ojo y sonrió)

Cuando salimos de clase vimos a Tanya que iba hacia los vestidores, llevaba la nota y una paleta de corazón Rose y yo la seguimos y Alice y las demás se fueron a ver que pasaba con Jasper, pues María también se enredaba con Félix el hermano de Demetri, Tanya se detuvo a sacar algo de su casillero así que nos adelantamos y nos escondimos en el vestidor, pronto entro Demetri Seguido de Tanya esos dos si que eran asquerosos ni siquiera se dijeron nada solo se abalanzaron uno contra el otro y comenzaron a tener sexo como animales y todo paso como lo planeamos incluso mucho mejor.

Edward entro y encontró a Tanya y a demetri, les dijo que los dos le daban asco y a Tanya que hasta ahí llegaba su relación, esta hizo un teatrito barato, lloro y quiso explicar según ella no era lo que creía JA! pero que ilusa Edward no la escucho más y salió corriendo de ahí Rose y ya salimos de ahí después de que saliera Tanya y Demetri.

Nos encontramos con las chicas no nos quedamos en la kermes porque nos fuimos directamente a casa de Alice y todo había salido bien… Jasper encontró a María en el cuarto de limpieza todas nos reímos de como habían salido las cosas pero teníamos que cuidarnos, no tardarían en darse cuenta que fue una trampa.

Alice termino los últimos detalles de la decoración de su casa y subió a arreglarse, pasamos el resto de la tarde arreglándolos, mi vestido era precioso; Alice opto por usar los colores del amor y de la amistad yo llevaba un vestido rojo largo y ajustado al cuerpo, con escote en V en el pecho y espalda, zapatillas tacón alto al color del vestido, mi cabello alisado pero con risos en las puntas… Mi maquillaje fue delineador en los ojos, rímel, un poco de sombra con brillo y blush en mis mejillas, cuando me mire al espejo hasta yo me impresione de verdad que me veía bien!... Alice llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, se veía angelical, Rose opto también por un vestido rojo y kimy y stefy por el rosa… Alice se había lucido con nosotras, esto se merecía una foto, programamos una cámara nos juntamos y nos tomamos varias fotos en diferentes poses.

La música resonaba por toda la casa, Alice fue la primera en bajar y yo la ultima, todos nos miraban con cara de bobos, me puse nerviosa ¿estaría Edward aquí? Él es el único que quiero que me vea… caminé entre los invitados buscándolo con la vista.

–Disculpa ¿quieres bailar conmigo? (me di la vuelta y un chico morenito, no muy alto me estaba tendiendo su mano para ir a bailar pero no pude contestarle porque respondieron por mi)

–Lo siento pero la señorita ya tiene pareja de baile (sonreí al ver de quien se trataba, el chico se alejó al ver a Edward a mi lado)

–Así que tengo pareja de baile eh? (Edward sonrió)

–Así es, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pista, esa canción me gusta (el DJ sonó una bachata y sin duda desde hoy seria mi favorita, Edward bailaba genial! Sentía muchas mariposas en el estomago y el no dejaba de verme)

–Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa, preciosa, deslumbrante? (sonreí y me sonrojé al instante)

–Gracias por el alago, tu también te ves muy guapo (dije devolviendo el cumplido)

La música cambio dándole paso a una totalmente Romántica, Edward se apegó más a mí y ¡Por Dios, olía delicioso! Tenía ganas de comérmelo a besos… tomó mis manos y las puso en sus hombros, yo las enrolle en su cuello, él me tomo de la cintura y así bailamos por un buen rato… Me sentí en las nubes y lo abrasé, absorbí ese delicioso aroma tan varonil, cuando él nos separó no entendía por qué hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que sentía su respiración acelerada y su aliento chocar en mis labio. Él avanzó suavemente y unió sus labios a los míos, fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura y necesidad… sentí muchas sensaciones… ¿Será que estaré enamorada?

No se si estoy enamorada completamente pero quiero comprobarlo. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados y él me abrazó, cuando terminó el abrazo me sonrió y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita… Si esto era un sueño no quiero despertar.

–No estoy soñando verdad (él sonrió y negó)

–Quieres que te lo compruebe? (y me volvió a besar este beso fue mas apasionado que el anterior, me demostraba sus sentimientos, yo no sabía mucho de besos pero hice lo que mi instinto me animaba a hacer… Abrí un poco mi boca invitando a su lengua a entrar en ella, él pareció entender y no la pensó dos veces introdujo su lengua y nos fundimos en el mejor de los besos … cuando paramos quedamos en silencio solo mirándonos a los ojos comunicándonos con la mirada… hay esos ojos esmeraldas ¡! Me perdía en ellos… eran tan hermosos.

–Edward… Yo…

–Shh… no digas nada... solo déjate llevar (me tomó de la mano y caminabamos hacia fuera)

–Es que quiero saber que sientes por mí (dije casi en tono de suplica lo que menos quería era que el estuviera conmigo por despecho)

–Ven vamos al jardín (dijo) –Bella yo desde que te conocí no puedo sacarte de mi mente y pronto te metiste aquí (señaló su corazón) –yo te quiero... te necesito.

–Edward yo no sé que se siente enamorarse pero yo tambien te necesito y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti (acaricié su rostro y lo besé si esto que siento no era enamorarse entonces ¿Qué era?... Edward rompió el beso solo para abrazarme)

–Mi pequeña eres tan inocente … yo te enseñaré a amar… porque yo si quiero amarte…(susurro antes de volvernos a fundir en un hermoso beso)

**_By: Angel_**

* * *

_Hola mis queridas lectoras como están? _  
_¿Qué les pareció la pequeña trampita de nuestras chicas? Bueno tuvimos el primer beso de bella y Ed que creen que le pedirá ahora? Creen que las venenosas se quedaran quietas? Pues no… pero nuestras chicas son mas inteligentes jejeje déjenme sus bellos Reviews para ver que les pareció..._

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Angii-Montserrath, Daya's Lullaby, AmberCullenMasen, isabella-vulturi123, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, Vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen y tambien a Marqueza y Angel, dos lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y las conversaciones que he tenido con algunas de ustede por inbox me han agradado mucho y espero que por medio de esta historia podamos ser amigas.**_

**_Tambien a las que me han agregado Recientemente a Alertas y favoritos como: EdbeLL MaNseN, Gi Jet, Jana Cullen, K. tomlinson, Mon de Cullen, anaprinces25, baarbii4, carmen cullen93, Joha123, marilu11, marprof, namy33, Stewpattzy turqui123 _**

_**sin mas me despido de ustedes mis lectoras esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo besitos Twis...**_


	13. Somos Novios!

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA**

**Capitulo 12: SOMOS NOVIOS!**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella estaba realmente hermosa esta noche, mi hermanita se merece un buen regalo por eso…  
Baile con Bella y no me resistí al tenerle tan cerca, la bese… sus labios eran tan dulces tan cálidos y ella temblaba ante mi contacto… con ese beso estuve más seguro que nunca: Yo la amaba, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero me enamoré perdidamente de ella, jamás la dejaré irse de mi lado.

Me separe de ella por falta de aire y la abracé, su aroma era exquisito, olía a fresas, quería perderme en su mirada así que deshice el abrazo suavemente y le sonreí.

–¿No estoy soñando verdad? (sonreí ante su pregunta… era tan inocente! Que hacía que la quisiera aun más.)

–¿Quieres que te lo compruebe? (No la deje responder solo quería seguir besando sus dulces labios)…

La bese apasionadamente pero sin dejar de demostrarle lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo fuerte de mis sentimientos hacia ella, Bella abrió un poco mas su boca instándome a introducir mi lengua, no lo pensé dos veces y lo hice, se que ella no tiene mucha experiencia pero este beso fue el mejor y el más dulce que me hayan dado.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos en silencio pero viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era como si todo estuviera más que dicho, nos quedamos así por un momento más… era nuestra burbuja personal ella era el ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, siento una calidez en mi pecho, una calidez que solo te trasmite la persona amada.

Bella desvió su mirada algo avergonzada.

–Edward… yo… (Sé que estaba nerviosa pero no quería que rompiera este momento)

–Shh… no digas nada… solo déjate llevar (acaricie su rostro e hice que fijara su mirada en mi)

–Es que… quiero saber… ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por mí? (oh era solo eso… pues tenía solución le diría lo que siento y listo… bella tenia la mirada triste y algo distante seguro porque todo esto era demasiado pronto para ella no tengo mucho de que termine con Tanya a lo mejor bella piensa que esto es por despecho pero ahora en mi corazón no había más campo para nadie más que ella, era un sentimiento que me asustaba pero que me hacia feliz)

–Ven vamos afuera (la tome de la mano y la lleve al jardín, todo volvió a quedar en silencio así que empecé) –Bella… yo desde que te conocí no puedo sacarte de mi mente… y pronto te metiste aquí (dije señalando mi corazón) –yo te quiero… te necesito (todo se lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, ella era lo más importante para mi ahora)

–Edward… yo no sé qué se siente enamorarse (por un momento me asuste) –pero yo te necesito y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti (¿escuché bien? Mi corazón saltaba de alegría y mucho más cuando ella acarició mi rostro y me besó… rompí el beso solo para abrazarla quería sentirla impregnarme de su exquisito aroma)

–Mi pequeña… eres tan inocente!... yo te enseñare a amar… porque yo también quiero amarte (ella me lo demostró en cada beso solo que estos sentimientos son nuevos para ella incluso para mi… quizás no sepa interpretarlos pero yo le ayudaría… yo estaría ahí para ella siempre…)

–Pero Edward y Tanya (sabia que en algún momento me preguntaría)

–Ya sabes que terminé con ella… la encontré en una situación extrema con Demetri Vulturi, pero de todas maneras ya había pensado terminar con ella, y eso solo me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba… nunca la amé, solo fue atracción física… ahora solo quiero estar contigo (uní nuestras frentes y acaricie la punta de su nariz con la mía) -¿me crees? (Pregunte esperanzado)

–Claro que sí pero debo decirte algo (su expresión cambio a ¿preocupación? ¿que podria preocuparle ahora?)

–Dime mi Bella (le sonreí para instarla a que continuara)

–yo… vi todo lo que paso con Tanya (estaba nerviosa y yo confundido)

–Como… que lo viste (pregunte algo confundido)

–Alice, las chicas y yo, sabíamos lo que te estaba haciendo, así que nosotras te mandamos la nota, para que la vieras con tus propios ojos (su voz se estaba quebrando y notaba su miedo en cada palabra) –no te enojes por favor (se apuro a decirme, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿cómo podría enojarme con ella?… si la adoraba y me había hecho abrir los ojos)

–Como podría enojarme contigo mi niña… si eres un Ángel de pura inocencia (mi Bella sonrió tranquila)

–Eres tan lindo Edd! (Me abrazó) –pero sé que ella se dará cuenta de la trampita y nos hará la vida imposible… y mucho mas después de que logre ser la capitana de las animadoras. (dijo)

–No pienses en eso ahora, no dejare que ella te haga daño bella... Y claro que lograras ser la capitana, tienes que animarme en cada uno de mis partidos (sonreí al ver que esa idea la emocionaba)

–Claro! yo encantada (respondio sonriente)

–¿Bella? (dije volviendo a llamar su atención)

–¿Si? (respondió ella… vamos Edward dilo es ahora o nunca!)

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?... (mis nervios estabana a flor de piel ¿y si no me aceptaba? ¿y si ella no me queria como yo a ella? que diga que si... que diga que si)

**POV BELLA**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico más lindo me pedía ser su novia ¿a mí? ¿De verdad que no estoy soñando?... No podía responder con palabras así que me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé, fue un beso cargado de amor… me separé de él a regañadientes por falta de aire pero buscando desesperada su mirada.

–Eso lo tomaré como un si (sonrió y me sonrojé a más no poder) –amo cuando te sonrojas, amo causar ese efecto en ti (dijo viéndome de una manera tan tierna mientras acariciaba el rubor en mis mejillas)

–Cállate y bésame (dije riendo, no sé a qué hora lo dije pero causo un efecto rápido en Edward)

–Sus deseos son ordenes mi linda novia (y me besó era un beso dulce pero exquisitamente apasionado y placentero, nos separamos cuando alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros y nos dimos la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba)

–Díganme que es cierto lo que estoy viendo por fis (dijo Alice dando saltitos)

–Si hermanita… Bella y yo… ya somos novios (Alice gritaba de emoción y nos abrazo a ambos)

–Felicidades… y tu Bella, ya no solo eres mi mejor amiga, ahora también eres mi "súper cuñis" (Edward y yo nos reímos ante su comentario, me sentía realmente feliz por lo que me estaba pasando)

Edward era mi novio… Oh por Dios! Como un chico como él se pudo fijar en mi? Bueno eso no lo sé y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso… solo quiero pensar en ser feliz y hacer feliz a mi Edward… que lindo se escucha "MI EDWARD" porque de ahora en adelante así sería mío y solo mío… Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones.

–Amor es tarde te llevare a casa ve con la duende a despedirte de las chicas (trate de decirle que traía mi auto pero no me dejo) –Se que trajiste tu carro pero dame el gusto de llevarte a tu casa… quiero hacerlo… prometo pasar por ti mañana y llevarte al instituto y no quiero un no como respuesta (me dio un beso casto en los labios y no pude negarme… Alice hace rato se había adelantado a buscar a las chicas y seguramente a dar las buenas nuevas)

Fui a despedirme de las chicas y vaya sorpresita la que me lleve… Rosalie besándose con mi querido hermanito, Jasper y Alice me contaron que también eran novios aunque le había costado mucho convencer a Alice… así que quede más sorprendida el mismo día y las tres ya estábamos de novias…

QUE ALEGRIA! Solo faltaban Kimy y Stefy pero por lo que vi a las dos las andaban rondando unos chicos lindos pero según ellas quieren darse el tiempo de conocerlos.

Me despedí de mis amigas y le advertí a mi hermano que no llegara muy tarde, mi novio ya me estaba esperando afuera estacionado en su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, no pude evitar sonrojarme, es que era tan lindo! Se sentó en el asiento de conductor y emprendió la marcha hasta mi casa, no hacía más que mirarme y sonreír, el camino se hizo más corto de lo normal, con él a mi lado no sentía el tiempo pasar era el mejor dia de mi vida.

Llegamos a mi casa, apago el auto y nos miramos por un momento, acaricio mi rostro mandando esas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para mi, sus orbes maravillosamente verdes me miraban con ternura.

–Eres tan hermosa! Gracias por aceptarme (se acercó y me besó, luego nos separamos y se saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de cristal y dentro de ella venia una pulsera… era preciosa no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos ya estaban húmedos por las lagrimas, la coloco en mi mano y luego la besó.)

–Oh Edward es hermosa (me acerqué a él y lo besé, fue un beso apasionado pero dulce, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y yo la recibí gustosa)

–¿Te gustaron mis otros obsequios? (pregunto separandose un poco de mi y acariciando la punta de mi nariz con la suya)

–Por supuesto amor y no me gustaron… me fascinaron, había olvidado darte las gracias, te debo tu regalo, eres un amor! (y volví a besarlo sus labios se era adictivos... tan suaves, tan dulces y carnosos daba ganas de morderlos y devorarlos)

–Tú ya me diste el mejor regalo… Ser mi novia (le di mi mejor sonrisa, el era simplemente perfecto)

–Gracias… hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida y te lo debo a ti (acaricio mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso, salió del coche y abrió mi puerta)

–Descansa mañana paso muy temprano por ti cariño (me dio un beso de buenas noches y espero a que entrara a mi casa y se marcho… llegue a mi habitación aun en las nubes, estar con Edward era un sueño… me di un baño corto, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama a seguir soñando con mi príncipe.

**By: Angel**

* * *

_Bueno chicas aki les dejo el capitulo 12 disfrutenlo déjenme sus comentarios… xfin nuestros protagonistas están juntos… se acercan las audiciones yupiiiiii_

_**Gracias**_

**_isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos besitos twis... nos leemos en 2 dias..._**

**_Su escritora: ANGEL_**


	14. Audiciones!

**Corazones Al Límite: A Mil POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 13: AUDICIONES**

**POV BELLA**

Hoy eran las audiciones y como dijo Edward vino por mi muy temprano, desayunamos juntos entre risas y besos y nos fuimos al instituto ya quería ver la cara de Tanya cuando nos viera juntos.

–Hola chicas (salude apenas llegue)

–Hola amiga, cuñadita y hermanita (dijo Alice haciendose graciosa, sonreí y fije mi vista en mi Edward que también sonreía)

–Te ves radiante con esa sonrisa, ¿quién será el culpable? (Pregunto Rose con mirada picara, me sonroje y agache la mirada, Edward me abrazo por la cintura y beso mi cuello)

–Pues así la verán de ahora en adelante (dijo mi príncipe con una sonrisa que me mataba) –A todo esto donde esta Emmett (pregunto)

–Dijo que no tardaría en llegar... Ah mira ahí viene (dijo Rose señalando el jeep de mi hermanito que venía entrando, se estaciono y vino a unírsenos.)

–Que hay chicos (dijo Emm quien corrió al lado de Rosalie y prácticamente se la devoró con la mirada para luego fundirse en un intenso beso… luego se volvió a Edward) –Oye Eddie tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente (dijo tratando de ser serio Edward solo sonrió y asintió)

–Bella ¿lista para dar la batalla? (dijo Kimy a quien notaba algo nerviosa)

–Por supuesto que si amiga (sonreí, algo me decía que hoy sería un largo día pero estaba segura que saldríamos victoriosas)

–Donde serán las audiciones chicas yo quiero ver a mi Alice bailar (dijo Jasper quien mantenía abrazada a Alice, ella sonrió complacida, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojitos)

–Cariño, son en el gimnasio después del almuerzo y todas las audiciones de las chicas serán ahí mismo, menos las de natación obviamente (le contesto Alice con una hermosa sonrisa) –y ustedes?

–La mía es a la segunda hora en la cancha de baloncesto (dijo Jazz)

–Bueno a esa hora yo también voy a estar en lo mío (dijo Emmett) –y tu Eddy (Edward le puso mala cara por el sobrenombre con el que últimamente lo llamaba mi hermanito)

–Después de que ustedes terminen, porque según tengo entendido serán en el mismo campo (respondió Edward) – ah y por cierto osito no me digas Eddy (Emmett quiso ponerse serio pero soltó una carcajada)

–Bueno amigas creo que tendremos tiempo de ver a los chicos (dijo Rose emocionada) –los horarios están acoplados para esta actividad)

–Bueno vamos a tener que dividirnos porque Emmett y Jasper jugaran a la misma hora, así que yo voy con Rose a ver el juego de Emm y tu Alice creo que iras con Kimy y Stefy porque sus dos galanes juegan en el equipo de jaz (explique mientras les guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a las chicas)

**POV JASPER**

Me despedí de los chicos deseándoles suerte y me dirigí a la cancha de baloncesto, seguro que Alice ya debe de estar ahí, dijo que iría por unos pompones para animarme… Sonreí como un bobo, que me había hecho esta chica la amaba, no sé cómo pude estar antes con otra persona que no fuese ella, si es la persona más dulce que he conocido, admito que siempre me deje llevar por María, ella me manipulo a su antojo y siempre que quería terminar la relación con ella, se las ingeniaba para que no lo hiciera pero ahora con Alice en mi vida, ella no tiene ningún dominio sobre mí.

–Hola cariño (esa voz la conocía perfectamente, si alguna vez me parecio dulce estaba totalmente equivocado, era la voz mas irritante que habia escuchado en mi vida)

–Hola María ¿qué quieres? (dije cortante, lo que menos quería era ver su cara destilando hipocresía)

–Pero que es esa manera de saludar? Que falta de cortesía Jasper (la mire irritado ella actuaba como si no hubiese hecho nada, sabía que quería engatusarme pero no lo lograría… no se lo permitiré)

–Eh… estoy apurado me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías (me di la vuelta para irme cuando me jalo y me besó, la aparte de mi algo brusco el solo hecho de sentirla cerca me daba asco, no quería tener problemas con mi Ali por esto)

–¿Qué crees que haces? (pregunte molesto)

–Mmm delicioso como siempre (dijo relamiendo sus labios) –suerte cariño la necesitaras (cuando escuche un sollozo me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Alice con dos de sus amigas… Oh no!)

–Ali... amor. No es lo que crees (dije aterrorizado de lo que ella pudiese pensar)

–¿Amor?… y ¿por qué le dices amor a esa? (dijo María con rabia)

–CALLATE Y ELLA TIENE NOMBRE SE LLAMA ALICE Y ES MI NOVIA AHORA… ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? (grite totalmente asqueado… Alice lloraba… me dolía verla así)

–Yo soy tu novia jasper… anda, déjate de bromas, se que la estas usando para darme celos… porque tu no me puedes dejar (estaba logrando sacarme de mis cabales)

–Mejor lárgate de aquí, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda contigo… (la mire con odio) –yo jamás te amé, de eso me di cuenta hace mucho, lo nuestro solo fue físico nada mas (María tenía una cara de que no se lo creía y me miraba indignada por mis palabras pero eran la más pura verdad, no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes que Alice era todo mi mundo)

–Esto no se va a quedar así Jasper, a mí nadie me rechaza… ya volverás a mi (y sin más se fue cuanto voltee Alice ya no estaba (pero y si no me oyó defenderla… pensara lo peor de mi tengo que buscarla y explicarle)

–Hale aquí estas, me enviaron a buscarte, ya vamos a empezar (me dijo uno de mis compañeros… Oh no! Así no se si pueda concentrarme. Alice debe estar odiandome en este momento)

Entre a los vestidores y me cambie me uní al resto de los chicos y preste atención al "coach":

–ESCUCHENME BIEN, ESTO SERA UN PARTIDO AMISTOSO, Y CONFORME LOS VEA JUGAR Y POR LA AGILIDAD QUE TIENEN, EL JURADO Y YO ELIGIREMOS A LOS MEJORES JUGADORES (el entrenador explicaba pero mi mente estaba en otra parte) –EL AÑO PASADO EL CAPITAN ERA FELIX VULTURI, PERO ESTE AÑO HARA LA PRUEBA COMO UNO MAS, SE QUE HAY CHICOS NUEVOS QUE SON MUY BUENOS, PERO ALLA EN LA CANCHA DESMOSTRARAN QUIENES SON LOS MEJORES… NO QUIERO JUGADAS SUCIAS… ¿ENTENDIDO?

–SI SEÑOR (respondimos todos al unisono. El entrenador me parecía buena persona ojala que no se vaya en defensa del tal Félix)

–Estos serán los grupos (el entrenador tomó una lista y continuó llamándonos a a cada uno por nuestros apellidos)

–**Equipo A:** Vulturi, Scott, marrison, Seaver´s y Morgan.  
**–Equipo B:** Johnson, Hale, Smitt, Farrel y Collin´s… -ESTOS 2 EQUIPOS SE ENFRENTARAN LOS PRIMEROS 30 MINUTOS… PUEDEN IR CALENTANDO. (el entrenador siguió llamando a los demás grupos)

Jugare contra Félix, eso era lo que yo quería, pero ahora no se si pueda concentrarme, seguro Alice ya no quiere ni verme pero tengo que buscar la manera de cómo explicarle.

Calenté con mis compañeros, el juego iba a empezar, busque entre las gradas pero no la veía por ningún lado era tonto pensar que pudiera estar aqui apoyandome.

–Hale (me llamaban) –es hora (asentí y fui a tomar mi lugar, todos los jugadores nos dimos las manos y el juego empezó)

Todo iba bien pero yo estaba distraído no me podia sacar de la cabeza el rostro triste de Alice, senti que me golpearon el hombro y vi que Félix se estaba burlando de mi, él quería jugar sucio! Pues ya verá!. El entrenador pidió tiempo y se dirigía hacia mí ¿Y a ahora que?

–¿Qué te pasa chico?, se que eres bueno, antes te vi jugar algunas veces que te quedabas, pero pareces distraído (en eso escuche la única voz que quería escuchar)

–¿Jasper? (me di la vuelta para mirarla y ahí estaba, con el cabello revuelto y alborotado, el labio un poco inflamado y sucia que le habrá ocurrido... si alguien se atrevió a tocarla se las verá conmigo… corrí hacia ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos esperando que no me rechazara)

–Amor ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? (ella no dijo nada, solo se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, yo gustoso correspondí a su dulce beso… el entrenador carraspeo y nos separamos… Dios! Lo había olvidado por completo, le di una mirada de suplica esperando que entendiera y me diera un poco de tiempo el pareció hacerlo y nos dio un poco de espacio)

–Lo siento soy una tonta ¿me perdonas? (dijo Alice haciendo un tierno puchero y no entendía por qué ella se disculpaba si no había hecho absolutamente nada)

–No tengo nada que perdonarte mi niña… perdóname tu a mi (me apresure a abrazarla y le di un beso casto en sus labios)

–Hale deja el romanticismo para después (dijo el entrenador entre gracioso y serio) –Ya me di cuenta cual era tu problema. (siguio)

–Después hablamos amor… suerte aunque estoy segura que ganaras (dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, asentí, le di un beso delicado en los labios y volví al juego)

Aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza el estado en el que vino Alice, que abra pasado para que viniera tan desaliñada, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ya después hablare con mi Ali, ahora a concentrarme!

El marcador dio inicio y empecé a defender yo era el más alto, y tenía que cuidar de que no tocaran al que tenía el balón, luego cambie mi posición, tome la pelota y enceste a distancia, la verdad no me había costado mucho hacerlo, cada jugador iba cambiando de posición, para que los jueces vieran que en todas las posiciones del juego nos podíamos mover o en cual cuadrábamos mejor, por dicha me tocó un buen equipo.

Llegó el momento decisivo, ya faltaba poco para terminar el partido, un tal Scott se me vino encima pero antes que llegara a tocarme le avente la pelota a Farrel, creo k su nombre era David. El en un movimiento muy ágil encestó, vi como Félix les decía algo a los de su equipo y cada vez que yo tenía la pelota, casi todos me querían caer encima, era una jugada sucia lo sabía, ellos no querían que yo hiciera buenas jugadas pero no se las pondría muy fácil.

Cuando el balón volvió a mis manos, calculé mi distancia de la canasta, mi primer pensamiento fue el rostro sonriente de una maravillosa Alice, me arme de valor tire la pelota y encesté desde aquí podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de mi pequeña que me animaba a lo lejos.

Ya quedaban dos minutos de partido, el entrenador pidió que lo que quedaba lo jugáramos Félix y yo, me tope con él quien traía el balón en sus manos y no lo pensé dos veces hice mis movimientos mas rápidos y ni cuenta se dio en qué momento le quité el balón y volví a encestar el entrenador sonó el silbato, se lo había quitado en tiempo record todos se quedaron impresionados y Félix me miraba atónito y con odio a la vez, sabía lo que eso significaba, Alice corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo para luego besarme como solo ella sabia, definitivamente me volvía loco todo de ella era perfecta.

–Felicidades cariño (dijo en cuando nos separamos)

–Gracias princesa (le sonreí)

–Hale creo que esta chica será el amuleto del equipo (El entrenador rió divertido)

–A que se refiere señor (conteste extrañado por sus palabras, aunque en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería y una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por mi rostro)

–Ya lo veras (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

–Tu serás el nuevo capitán (me susurro Alice)

–Te quiero aquí en media hora Hale, después de que acabe este segundo juego (asentí y me fui con Alice a ver a los chicos)

**POV EMMETT**

–Mi amor suerte, se que serás el nuevo capitán, de eso no tengo duda (decía mi diosa)

–Claro mi amor y en la noche celebramos ¿si? (ella sonrió levantando una ceja y asintió, se acercó a mi mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurro: )

–Veras como te consentiré esta noche osito (y sentí a mi amigo responder ante su contacto, Rosalie hace que me excite con solo un roce, juro que esta mujer me derrite, desde que la conocí supe que tenía que ser para mí, nunca había conocido una mujer tan maravillosa como ella, siempre he anhelado amar, conocer el verdadero amor y con ella esos sueños se hacen realidades, ella tiene todo lo que deseaba y lo mejor es que será solo para mí)

–Pues ya veremos nena (la bese apasionadamente tal como a ella le gustaba)

Bella y Edward me desearon suerte, me dirigí hacia los vestidores y me puse un uniforme.  
Recibí las indicaciones, éramos once en mi equipo, reconocí a tres con los que tengo clases en común:

Jared, Jorge y Ryan… llame a los demás que pertenecían a mi equipo para ponernos de acuerdo en las estrategias y códigos….. Y EMPEZO EL JUEGO…Rose y Bella me animaban desde las bancas.

El tal Demetri no dejaba de mirarme como si me estuviera asesinando, así que le devolví la miradita, tomamos cada quien su posición y el primer silbato sonó dando inicio.

Ellos tenían la pelota, corrí a quitar y defender pero se me venían encima, buscaban la manera de hacer que me caiga y hasta me dieron un puntapié de seguro se inflamaría tuve que controlarme demasiado para no dar una mala impresión, tenía que ganar ese puesto sea como sea, así que no iba a rendirme ahora, Demetri es del tipo que le gusta jugar sucio pero no se lo permitiría.

–Pero qué manera de jugar, pareces una señorita!, no entiendo cómo es que eres capitán, pero no te preocupes que pronto descansaras de ese cargo (le dije a Demetri en su cara, arto de todos sus intentos por hacerme quedar mal, el me miro queriendo aventárseme encima, pero yo sonreía triunfal)

–Cállate o te arrepentirás, no sabes con quien te metes Swan (me amenazó Demetri, quien tenía sus manos hechas puños)

–Aww no me hagas reír, solo mírate hasta feo eres (solté una pequeña carcajada) –no sé como mi Rose pudo llegar a andar contigo (Demetri corrió, pero yo no lo dejaba pasar, el era punto clave así que tenía que bloquearlo para que no se acercara al balón, uno de los chicos de mi equipo llego a la meta y logró marcar, pero aun no terminaba, ahora teníamos el balón nosotros no podía permitir que nos hicieran una tackleada .

Me puse en posición, tenía el balón por entre las piernas y empecé:

–Rojo 16, verde 14, negro 1 "Hut" Le pase el balón a Jared que estaba detrás de mí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, Jared dio un pase a otro compañero, yo estaba solo o eso pensé, cuando me tiraron el balón sentí un codazo en mis costillas y no pude atraparlo lo tomo Demetri, maldita sabandija, me las pagara)

–No sabes lo bien que se mueve Rosalie en la cama (se rio y se fue, yo seguía tirado en el suelo, No!, eso que dice no puede ser cierto, mi Rose, no!, pero aunque así fuera no soy quien para juzgarla, eso fue pasado yo soy su presente y aunque no sea el primero voy a ser el último y el único en su vida… me levante y volví al juego, esta vez mas dispuesto a ganar.

Esta vez yo iba detrás de Jared y tenía que correr hasta la meta, oí los códigos Jared me lanzo el balón, corrí y corrí querían derribarme pero no podían, a lo lejos oía a Rosalie gritando "Vamos osito tu puedes" y eso basto para seguir como si volara pero antes de llegar Demetri me bloqueo el paso tenía que esquivarlo.

–Perderás Swam, conmigo nadie puede y menos alguien como tu (quería hacerme enojar "Ja" eso era peor para él)… _–Concéntrate Emmett no le contestes no pierdas el control!._ Me repetía a mi mismo mentalmente)

Seguí esquivándolo y tratando de correr, en pocos segundos llegaron los demás pero el entrenador Harris sonó el silbato y pidió a los demás que nos dejaran a Demetri y a mi e inmediatamente supe que esta sería mi verdadera prueba para poder ser el capitán y no hiba a permitir que este soquete lo arruinara.

–Sabes, creo que después de la victoria de hoy me llevare a Rosalie a un motel para comérmela completita, no creo que me cueste mucho convencerla… a ella le gustan los ganadores y sobre todo que la hagan gozar. (Entendía lo que se proponía y aunque me moría de la rabia no le iba a dar ese gusto)

–Cállate que no lograras lo que te propones (si quería hacerme perder el control casi casi que lo logra pero entonces una vocecita en mi interior dijo "_juega su mismo juego_")

–Sabes Demy, la debes de tener bien chiquita, porque si tanto lo disfrutaba Rose no te hubiera dejado, y tampoco se diría lo que se dice por ahí de ti (el pareció dudar pero después de un segundo me contesto)

–Y según tu que se dice (trato parecer indiferente pero no lo logro "_jaja cayo!_")

–Que la tienes pequeña o mejor dicho, que no logras satisfacer a ninguna chica, seguramente tu madre al nacer pensó que eras una nenita (solté una risita al ver su cara era todo un poema, se quedo callado y se detuvo por un segundo eso basto para que lo burlara corrí a la línea y llegué anotando el último punto... sonaron el silbato y sonreí triunfante)

Lo siguiente que paso fue la reacción de Demetri que corrió y se me vino encima y me dio otra vez en las costillas pero no me deje logre levantarme del suelo y le di un puñetazo que de seguro se le hinchara y me recordara por un buen tiempo.

El entrenador y dos profesores llegaron y nos separaron nos mantuvieron sostenidos hasta que nos calmáramos.  
El bochorno pasó y quedaría el siguiente grupo jugando regresaría en 45 minutos para saber los resultados.  
Mi Rose me felicito y yo la cargue en mi espalda y la lleve a la cafetería junto con mi hermana para ir a comer algo porque después le tocaba a Eddy y no me lo quería perder.

**POV EDWARD**

–La chica más linda de todo el planeta es mi novia! Que dichoso que soy (dije sonriendo)

–No exageres Edward (dijo Bella sonrojándose) –ahora ve a cambiarte y esperemos que todo salga bien mi Amor, te veo allá afuera (asentí con una sonrisa, me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se marchó… que bien se oyó decirme mi amor en sus labios!... bueno y a todo esto, yo quería un beso más largo… pero bueno ya después me la comeré a besos ahora debo concentrarme en mantenerme como capitán)

Me cambie rápido y me fui con mi equipo el couch nos dio las recomendaciones que por supuesto ya me las sabia al pies de la letra.

El juego dio inicio, solo iba a durar 45 minutos o sea el primer tiempo, el 2do tiempo lo jugaran el equipo B, habrían 2 partidos ya que éramos 4 equipos este año al parecer habían muchos queriendo entrar, no puedo negar que algunos jugaban muy bien incluso un chico pudo quitarme el balón antes de que anotara, eso me sorprendió pero inmediatamente comprendí que aunque yo sea bueno no debo confiarme.

Mi posición esta vez fue de medio campista, iba corriendo hacia la portería y barría al que quisiera quitarme la pelota, era como si solo existiera el campo, la portería, el balón y yo. Siempre que jugaba era lo máximo y me lo tomaba muy en serio, me concentraba y nadie podía detenerme, la portería se encontraba ya algo cerca hice una chilena y anoté… GOOOOOOOOL… Mi Bella saltaba y gritaba desde la barra y no hice más que sonreírle de lejos y tirarle un beso, ella hizo mímica como que lo agarraba en el aire y lo depositaba en sus labios, un gesto que me pareció tierno.

Ya solo quedaban 10 minutos en el marcador para finalizar el primer tiempo, Alec Hudson, uno de los mejores que hay en mi equipo anotó el segundo "Gol", pero como quería lucirme ya que era la primera vez que mi Bella me veía jugar, le quite a un chico el balón, el tiempo pasaba, solo quedaban dos minutos para terminar corrí con todos mis fuerzas y logre anotar el silbato sonó y dio fin al primer tiempo.

En todo el partido los del equipo contrario solo pudieron anotar un gol, la marcación quedó en 3 a 1… espero haber dado lo mejor de mi aunque pienso que si, no puedo evitar estar nervioso este año habían muy buenos jugadores.

–Mi Amor! (Mi Bella venia corriendo hacia mí, así que también hice lo mismo… la tome en brazos y la gire, no paraba de reír, me encantaba su risa, era muy contagiosa, no pude evitar reír también)

–felicidades Edward estuviste genial (dijo apenas la bajé)

–Gracias mi amor… la verdad quería impresionarte (sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba)

–Pues lo lograste cariño (dijo en un susurro, alcé su rostro y la bese dulcemente ella quiso profundizar el beso y su lengua pidió permiso algo que le concedí al instante… su lengua cálida y dulce bailaba en un son exquisito junto a la mía, recorrí cada rincón de su boca así como ella lo hizo con la mía… se sentía tan bien! Los chicos llegaron hasta nosotros y a regañadientes nos tuvimos que separar.

Acompañamos a nuestras chicas a los vestidores y luego nos fuimos a esperar que salieran para darles el beso de la buena suerte y mostrarles nuestro apoyo.

**POV ALICE**

Me había enojado con Jasper, oí que me defendió ante la arrastrada de María pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo que vi, ella casi se lo comía y yo me moría de los celos.

Me encerré en los baños a Kimy y a Stefy les dije que quería estar sola un minuto, ellas me esperarían en el gimnasio… oí voces… y esa voz era de la insoportable de María.

–Si le hubieras visto la cara que puso Alice, me encanto que le doliera Tanya, se lo merece por querer quitarme lo que es mío (tenía ganas de gritarle y arrancarle toda su cabellera falsa, pero por el momento no ganaría nada con eso… _aguanta Alice aguanta... solo un poco más..._ me decía a mi misma)

–Pero Jasper parece que ya no quiere nada contigo, y esta vez parece que es en serio, porque lo vi con la enana esa en la mañana y estaban muy melosos (le decía Tanya)

–Jasper es mío, ya lo veras, aunque primero me vengare por el rechazo de hoy, se que se está haciendo el difícil pero veras que cae con lo que tengo planeado (Maldita perra, así que quiere robarme de nuevo a mi Jazz.. "JA" YA LO VEREMOS! Eso será sobre mi cadáver)

–¿Sabes? Creo que tendríamos que unir fuerzas, Irina también estaría dispuesta, está loca por Emmett y claro que yo no voy a dejar que la estúpida recién llegada de Isabella me quite a Edward… tenemos que separarlos a como dé lugar (Estúpidas si piensan que lo lograran se acercan a los chicos y estarán tres metros bajo tierra)

Las chusmas salieron del baño las seguí y agarre a María con fuerza del brazo y le estampe una cachetada, tenía que dejarle algunas cositas en claro.

–Esto es para que entiendas que Jasper está conmigo, y que no te le acerques o conocerás a la otra Alice que llevo dentro y créeme que no te gustara nadita (su mirada paso del terror a la rabia y luego se rio para después abalanzarse contra mí, tirándome del cabello y arrojándome al suelo)

–Estúpida como te atreves (dijo intentando jalarme con mas furza mi cabello)

–Peleas como una niña, yo te enseñare a pelear como mujer (le di con el puño cerrado en el estómago y luego mi puño fue directo a su rostro)

Tanya no movió ni un dedo para defenderla y más le valía, incluso hasta parecía divertida con la escena, volví a darle otro puñetazo en el estómago a María y la hice a un lado.

–Con Alice Cullen nadie se mete y si vuelvo a saber que rondas a Jasper te aseguro que algún día de estos tus padres encontraran tu cadáver en las afueras de la ciudad (Dios! Sé que eso sonó muy maquiavélico pero de verdad odio a esta chica) –ah y por cierto nos vemos en las audiciones (no supe a qué hora habían llegado Kimy y Stefy quienes miraban la escena con verdadera impresión y sorprendidas de verme en este estado, salimos de ahí antes de que algún maestro llegara)

Lo siguiente que hice fue salir a buscar a mi Jaz, cuando llegue al gimnasio logre ver que estaba hablando con el entrenador y sin pensármelo mucho lo llamé, corrí hacia él y lo abrase y besé fue una reconciliación al instante… su juego estuvo estupendo y le conté lo sucedido.

M e encontraba en los vestidores con las chicas cambiándome, porque ya casi era hora de nuestra presentación y quería deslumbrar.

La estúpida de María había hecho que se me inflamara un poco el labio, pero eso tenía solución, así que me maquillé un poco y me vestí: llevaba una minifalda suelta para que se moviera a la hora de los giros, era color rosa fuerte, una mini camisa de una sola manga, era ajustada y de color negro tenia una "A" en el centro como inicial de mi nombre.

A las chicas también les elegí su vestuario el de Bella Kimy y Stefy eran idénticos al mío, en el centro de sus camisas llevaban también la inicial de cada una, solo el de Rose era diferente, pero si del mismo color, era como un traje de baño de esos de una sola pieza pero de un material diferente, todas nos veíamos como Diosas, salimos ya listas de los vestidores esperando ver la reacción de los chicos, quienes nos esperaban afuera.

–Cierren la boca chicos, no queremos a babosos o sí? (dije bromeando y todos reímos)  
Nos dieron nuestro beso de la buena suerte nos "escoltaron" hasta el gimnasio y ellos buscaron un lugar en las gradas.

Era la tercera en la lista de bailarinas y la verdad que las que habían pasado eran muy buenas, pero algo había en el piso porque la ultima chica se cayó, así que debería de tener extremo cuidado todas íbamos a bailar con el mismo profesor, que era un experto en danza, cuando llego mi turno le explique al profesor que empezaría con una balada suave, luego bachata, merengue y salsa, luego un cambio a Reggaetón y luego giro y concluyo con un tango.

La balada empezó con movimientos suaves y marcando el paso correctamente el profesor era un experto, en ese momento pensé que amaría bailar una balada romántica con Jasper el día de nuestra boda, seria hermoso, la primer canción termino y dimos inicio a la segunda, "_Mi santa_" _de (Romeo Santos)_ inundo todo el gimnasio, era una de mis canciones favoritas, también empezaba con pasos lentos y suaves para luego ir más rápido, primero marcando los tres pasos en tres tiempos y en el cuarto tiempo el pique con la zapatilla y el movimiento sensual en mis caderas, era un minuto por genero, el profesor me llevaba el ritmo… El merengue empezó cambiando la bachata por "_tú eres ajena" de (Eddy Herrera)_ y empezaba con movimientos rápidos, me moví al compás de la música y puse empeño en mis vueltas y posturas, ya que no podía dar un paso en falso, aunque este ritmo lleva un patrón de dos pasos extremadamente sencillos pero requiere de un movimiento de caderas hacia la derecha de una manera contraria y que por cierto es difícil de aprender ("Ja" María parece que no se lo puede creer)

Salió la Salsa... la canción de_ (Marck Antoni) "Estoy enamorado"_ los pasos son casi iguales a los del merengue solo que en "8" tiempos y con un meneo de cintura sexys y medios rápidos pero sin perder la elegancia… luego siguió el Reggaetón, la canción elegida fue _"Amor Genuino" de (Zión y Lenox)_ fue suave pero intenso, yo me ponía de espaldas pero sin soltarme de las manos del profesor, me bajaba y subía con movimientos sensuales pero no vulgares, por un momento vi la cara de mi Jazz y fue muy graciosa, parecía querer correr y sacarme de ahí. La verdad que mis movimientos eran algo eróticos, no mucho pero esa canción lo ameritaba. Luego de un minuto sonó _"got to love you" de (Sean Paul)_ también era una de mis canciones favoritas y en donde también me lucí, pero seguía la más importante un tango: Cuando comenzó la música me sentía algo nerviosa pero luego me relaje, este ritmo era pura pasión y sensualidad así que como este género es el lenguaje del cuerpo yo hice hablar al mío.

Hice cortes quebradas y firuletes, sin soltarme de mí pareja de baile o sea el profesor, hice todo lo posible por transmitir sentimientos, que también es esencial en este baile y no me fue difícil solo pensé en mi Jasper y al final fue estupendo, ni yo misma me lo creía, la posición en qué quedamos fue muy difícil pero lo logre, la profesora y encargada de danza incluso el jurado que invitaron de fuera que también eran expertos en danza quedaron impresionados y hasta me felicitaron.

Estaba exhausta, fui a tomar un poco de agua y me senté a esperar el turno de las chicas que seguían, la verdad habían unas bastante buenas, incluso María no era tan mala bailando, solo que se equivoco unas cuantas veces, luego de varias chicas seguían ahora las de gimnasia… le tocaba a Rose QUE EMOCION!

**POV ROSALIE**

Wow me quede anonadada de ver como bailó Alice, a pesar de que había visto muchas veces su coreografía, ella había hecho algunos cambios pero quedó espectacular, la víbora de María tenía una cara! Que se moría de la envidia porque es un hecho que Alice va a dirigir al grupo de baile y ella esta que brinca de felicidad.

Ahora era mi turno de demostrar lo que sé hacer, me sentía nerviosa pero sentía la buenas vibras que me enviaban mis amigas y de mi osito que me gritaba desde las gradas, apenas nos hicimos novios ayer y todavía no lo puedo creer.

Emmett seguía gritándome desde su lugar "que yo podía hacerlo" y ese simple hecho me hizo sentir poderosa.

Como había practicado antes en mi Rutina, mezcle los tres tipos de gimnasia… Empecé con un ballet, movimientos con mis piernas y giros acrobáticos, me subí en el barandal, caminé sobre él con agilidad asombrosa! Me abrí de piernas de par en par y hacia movimientos rítmicos, artísticos y deportivos tal cual ensaye, di giros y volteretas en el aire y siempre caía con mucho equilibrio, fineza, elegancia y sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa y el ritmo con el aura musical al son di un último salto y giro en el aire e hice la pose del cisne que por supuesto bella me había enseñado, nada más que al _"estilo Rose"._

Baje del barandal y me senté en el suelo con sutileza e hice la pose de la ninfa, con los brazos unidos de un lado hacia arriba, con semblante dulce y las piernas unidas como sirena y los pies estirados hacia atrás como en ballet, mire por un momento a Alice muy emocionada tomándome fotografías. Fue maravilloso una experiencia única todos aplaudieron al final, mis amigas gritaban y daban saltitos y Emmett silbaba y gritaba "ESA ES MI CHICA" por un segundo vi la cara de rabia de Irina y no solo era por mi presentación, demás estaba decir que arrastraba la cobijita por mi Osito pero no iba a permitirme pensar en eso, no por ahora!

Me reuní con las chicas para darle ánimo a Bella, Kimy y Stefy quienes me felicitaron muy efusivamente y Alice no perdía tiempo en seguir sacando fotos, en el caso de ellas iban en grupo de tres, pero cada una iba a demostrar lo suyo y si bien, Bella era la mejor en lo que hacía, de eso no había duda.

**POV BELLA**

Estaba ansiosa, mi Edward me estaría observando así que daría lo mejor de mí, la entrenadora había dispuesto a cuatro chicos del equipo para ayudarnos, ellos serian bases.

Kimy Stefy y yo comenzamos al mismo compás y muy sincronizadas, les habíamos explicado a los chicos la coreografía y captaron todo rápido, empezamos con giros dobles las chicas iban hacia los lados y yo hacia adelante, di un salto y giro triple en el mismo lugar seguido de otro y de otro más, los chicos hicieron su función de base y nos cargaron de fondo estaba la canción de "_Pum it_" _de (Black Eyed Peas)._

Unos cuantos movimientos sexys de cadera, brazos y piernas y unos saltos hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, las chicas tomarían el rango de segundas voladoras, quedando yo como voladora principal, los chicos también se movían al ritmo, se pusieron en posición para que Kimy Y Stefy saltaran, ellos las sujetaron mientras ellas hacían la simulación de la famosa montaña rusa saltando al terminarla y quedando ellas también como postes sobre los hombros de los chicos, mientras yo retomaba mi puesto de voladora principal, pasando por los chicos hasta llegar a los hombros de mis amigas, fui muy ágil y tuve el equilibrio suficiente para hacer la posición del cisne desde arriba quedando sujetada de en un solo pie en lo alto y llevando el otro por mi espalda tomándolo con mis manos hasta mi cabeza era un tipo de pirámide con la reina cisne en la cima, me di un giro hacia atrás seguida de las chicas y los chicos del equipo nos atraparon, incluso el que me atrapo coqueteo un poco conmigo espero que Edward no haya notado eso, desde las gradas él y Emm me silbaban y Jasper aplaudía, las chicas corrieron hacia mí para luego abrazarnos, un abrazo al que se unió Alice y Rosalie.

–Se que hoy será una noche de festejo chicas yupiiii (dijo Alice emocionada, y todas reímos, sabíamos que lo que decía Alice se cumplía si o si)

–Ojala chicas, la verdad me muero por saber los resultados (dijo Kimy ansiosa)

–Creo que todas nos sentimos exactamente igual, vamos a sentarnos a ver el resto de las presentaciones (dije dirigiéndome a las banquetas con el resto de las chicas que ya habían participado)

Vimos a Tanya presumir, la verdad lo hizo bien por algo era la capitana y digo era, porque pronto no lo será más o eso espero, lo único que ella no pudo fue lograr dar mi salto triple con la posición del cisne que eran dos cosas muy difíciles de lograr y un movimiento mal hecho arruinaría toda una coreografía montada.

Nos dieron un receso y los chicos llegaron a juntarse con nosotras.

–Estuviste esplendida mi amor (Edward era tan tierno y dulce, teníamos apenas un día de novios y nos tratábamos con tanta familiaridad, aunque aún es pronto para decirle que lo amo, si, lo amo….quizás el aun no sienta eso por mi pero cada día trataría de hacerlo feliz y darle siempre su lugar)

–¿De verdad mi amor? ¿Te gusto? (pregunte aun dudosa ya que su opinión era la más importante para mí)

–Si mi cielo me encanto, lo único fue que note que ese chico que te cargo no dejaba de mirarte, así que te quiero lejos de él (uyy celoso? … eso me encantaba, se podía decir que sonó algo posesivo pero igual me encanto)

–Celoso Cullen? (Le pregunte coqueta)

–Pues… si… digo... no… (Tartamudeo) –es que tu eres solo mía… como no estar celoso, si eres una belleza y con ese diminuto uniforme, todos te comen con la mirada y no me gusta (hizo un hermoso puchero que me hizo reír y el arrugo la frente haciéndose el enojado)

–¿De qué te ríes? ¿que es lo gracioso Swan? (aun mantenía su ceño fruncido)

–Es que te ves gracioso, pero tan dulce a la vez… Ven acércate (y como impulsado por algo el se acercó mas a mí y yo me dirigí a su oído para susurrarle) –yo solo quiero que me comas tú (me sonroje a más no poder no sé cómo se me salió decirle eso, mordisqueé sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja y él se estremeció ante tal caricia… hizo una cara entre asombrado y deseoso así que en un arranque de valentía seguí hablándole) –que me comas a besos… (Otro mordisco seguido por un beso en la mejilla) –que me comas con la mirada… y… y… ya veremos… (Sonreí coqueta maliciosa y juguetona a la vez. El también tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vi el deseo en su mirada, estaba jugando con fuego.. lo sabia pero me encanto verlo asi)

–No me tientes amor! Aunque por qué no empezamos… y comienzo por comerme tus labios (no pude contestarle porque en ese instante me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso de una manera que no debería estar permitida, emociones y sentimientos que nunca había sentido me inundaron era excitante siempre me dejaba con ganas de mas. sus labios… sus besos todo él era adictivo… oímos carraspeos y tuvimos que separarnos algo avergonzados y con la respiración agitada)

–Oye tu Eddie dejala ya! para de comerte a mi hermanita! (le grito Emmett en tono burlon)

–Oso deja de decirme Eddie (dijo molesto) –no me gusta y lo sabes.

–Pero a mi si… (Edward rodo los ojos, con Emmett era caso perdido) –oye Eddie estuve pensando, ¿Cuánto crees que me dará Charlie por esta información? (sonreía y había un brillo malicioso en su mirada)

–¿De qué hablas grandote? (pregunte extrañada)

–De que si le digo a Charlie que andas con Cullen y como te come en frente de todos (_estas cavando tu propia tumba Emmett por tus bromitas_ –pensé en mi interior)

–CALLATE EMMETT si no quieres que le enseñe a Rose todo lo que guardas en tu "_cajita peligrosa_" aparte le mostrare todos los bóxer sucios que anidas debajo de tu cama (todos empezaron a reír, Emm me fulmino con la mirada y Rosalie parecía curiosa)

–Y que tiene la tal caja peligrosa (pregunto Rose con demasiada curiosidad, Emmett estaba rojo como un tomate y avergonzado… Esa caja contiene prácticamente la vida sexual de mi hermanito, cuando yo lo descubrí Emmett me tenía que dar dinero para que no le dijera a nuestros padres, ni a ninguna de las chicas con quienes salía… El tenia los videos de todas las chicas con las que estuvo y créanme eran muchos…. Cuando las vi la primera vez pase teniendo pesadillas y todo me daba asco… miré a Emmett quien me veía con cara de suplica)

–Nada tan importante Rose (le sonreí a Emmett mostrándole claramente mi advertencia, luego le susurre a Edward) –Créeme amor, no nos dará problemas, ni hará mas bromas por un buen tiempo… luego te cuento (el sonrió y asintió dándome un beso en la coronilla)

*  
Comimos algo ligero, los chicos se fueron al campo de juegos a ver los resultados, nosotras nos fuimos al gimnasio pero nos llevaron luego al salón grande donde ya casi estaba reunida toda la escuela, al parecer nos van a dar el resultado aquí mismo a todos juntos.

–Según tengo entendido fue muy difícil elegir, solo les pido que sepan comportarse y acepten las decisiones tomadas, por años esta institución ha sido una de las mejores de todo el país y por lo tanto el alumnado tiene que darle merito a eso. (El director hablaba y nosotras cada minuto estábamos más nerviosas, los chicos se sentaron detrás de nosotras y se los veía igual)

Tome de la mano a Alice, ella se la dio a Rose y esta lo hizo también con las demás, Tanya cerca de nosotras, se mofaba de antemano diciendo que sería nuevamente la capitana y cada vez que me miraba lo hacía con odio pero yo la ignore totalmente.

Llego al estrado uno de los entrenadores y empezó a dar los resultados:  
Primero sobre los talleres de Arte, Música y Natación luego continuo dando los resultados de los demás equipos.

–Los Resultados de las audiciones que se hicieron de Baloncesto, Football Americano y football soccer son:

–Capitán de baloncesto: Jasper Hale (Alice tuvo que contener un grito) –Los demás titulares son Félix vulturi, David Farrel, Lucas Scott y Joshua Collins, los diez que mencionare luego estarán en la banca como refuerzo, pero serán parte del equipo y tres de ellos son reservas. (Jasper subió al estrado junto con el resto de los jugadores, el tal Feliz lo fulminaba con la mirada)

–Equipo de Football Americano… Capitán: Emmett Swan, los demás jugadores: Jared Bower, Demetri Vulturi, Williams Speaker, Ryan Hanovish, Samuel Sanders, Harry Torner, Jorge Brown, Tommy Fraley, Quil Meghan, Steven Bowman… éste es el equipo renovado y algunos que mencionaré para refuerzos. (Estaba contenta por mi hermano y Rose ni se diga)

–Equipo de Football Soccer… Capitán y medio campista: Edward Cullen, Delantero: Alec Hudson, Segundo Delantero: Paul Snyder, Delantero Exerior: Benjamin Alem, Delantero Interior: Gustavo Hoover, Medio Centro Ofensivo: Seth Clearwater, Portero o Guardameta: Sam Uley. Libero: Embry Ferrer, Defensas: Mike Newton, Robert Bloom y Fred Colvis Eso es todo Felicitaciones chicos, los demás serán refuerzos.

Edward subió con su equipo al estrado como todos los demás y se le notaba que estaba feliz. Estaba contenta mi Edward sigue siendo el Capitán, las chicas y yo estábamos que queríamos saltarles encima y besarlos pero ahora venia lo mejor para nosotras…

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

_**Qué bien! nuestros chicos pasaron la prueba será que las chicas también lo harán?...**_  
_**TA TA TA TAN! Espero qyue les haya gustado el capitulo a partir de este loas capitulos seran mas extensos espero que lo disfruten y me digan que tal les pareció, déjenme sus comentarios en Reviews que son muy importantes para mí.**_

_**y contestanto algunas preguntas que me han hecho actualizare cada dos o tres dias y los capitulos a partir de este son mas largos...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe.**_

_**por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... nos leemos de dos a tres dias... Besitos Twis...**_**_ de su amiga…*ANGELICA*_**


	15. Somos Ganadoras!

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**CAPITULO 14: SOMOS GANADORAS!**

**POV BELLA**

Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, se que hice bien mi rutina, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme ansiosa, nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Cuando la encargada de deportes femeninos subió al estrado mi corazón se aceleró y automáticamente todas nos tomamos de las manos para escuchar los resultados…

—Bien, debo decir que fue muy difícil escoger— dijo viéndonos pausadamente a todas las que habíamos participado. —Sobre todo porque este año hay muchos nuevos talentos en flote, y me siento orgullosa de ello— su tono de voz era solemne pero sin dejar de ser serio. —Antes de dar a conocer los resultados quiero pedirles que por favor sepan tomar esto con madurez— su mirada se dirigió al grupo de Tanya. —Y les advierto que no quiero ninguna rivalidad en mis chicas, este año habrán muchos cambios, empezando por las sanciones que de ahora en adelante, serán más estrictas— mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de mi príncipe dándome ánimos.

**"Sea cual sea el resultado, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, que te quiero y que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites, aunque sé que dirán tu nombre en cualquier momento ;) –Edward"**

Dios! ¿Puede haber alguien más perfecto que él? Definitivamente NO… es que es tan lindo todo parece tan irreal… me gire para verlo ya que había vuelto a ocupar su lugar, le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo y preste atención de nuevo.

—Ahora a la chica que vaya mencionando, quiero que se ponga de pie y suba al estrado— era la hora, todas nos miramos a los ojos reforzamos nuestro agarre en las manos y nos deseamos suerte.

—Empezare por los cuatro equipos principales— dijo. —aparte del equipo correspondiente de Alice Rosalie y el mío, habían de natación, canto, música y resistencia o Atletismo. Bueno por algo este instituto es uno de los más prestigiosos y reconocidos ¿no?.

—**EQUIPO DE ANIMADORAS:—** me estremecí y las chicas apretaron mi mano en modo de apoyo. —CAPITANA:— hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna. —SWAN ISABELLA— no puedo creer lo que estaba escuchando, salte de emoción y abrace a mis amigas me sentía feliz.

Le tire un beso en el aire a mi Edward y el hizo como que lo atrapada y lo ponía en su corazón, un gesto que me pareció adorable, subí al estrado y aunque vi a Tanya mirándome como si quisiera matarme, en estos momentos nada podía borrar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro la entrenadora me abrazo calidamente.

—Bienvenida— dijo, e inmediatamente sentí que nos llevaríamos más que bien.

—El resto de equipo son:— Emerson Stephany (_Stefy_), Monrow Kimberly (_Kimy_)— las chicas saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a mi lado. —Denali Tanya, Vulturi Jane, Stanley Jessica, Cameron Virginia, Tahis Eulberg, Moreira Sofía, Neithan Becky— Tanya tenía cara de estar en un velorio por lo menos no quedo totalmente fuera ¿no?.

—Los seis chicos que serán bases; más adelante se presentaran como se debe, ellos solo estaran presentes cuando se acerquen competencias y las Nacionales principalmente. Para las animaciones de los equipos masculinos solo serán ustedes— sonrió.

—Felicitaciones Señoritas ya puedo llamarlas mi niñas— nos abrazó a cada una… estaba súper contenta ya quería ir a celebrar.

**—GRUPO DE BAILE:** —Coordinadora Capitana: CULLEN ALICE— Mi amiga grito, se le salieron un par de lagrimas de felicidad y subió al estrado, mencionaron al resto de sus compañeras y vi la cara de desagrado que puso Ali cuando mencionaron a María, una Heydi y una tal Kate hermana de Tanya esto será duro pero también le toco buenas compañeras como a mí. A la duende le brillaban los ojitos de pura felicidad.

**—EQUIPO GIMNACIA:** —Capitana: HALE ROSALIE— Ella sonrió y subió casi corriendo junto a nosotras, mencionaron al resto de su equipo y aunque habían víboras puestas en cada equipo nosotras seriamos mas fuertes. Nombraron al equipo femenino de Natación y al resto que quedaba.

—Bien, mis niñas los primeros cuatro grupos que mencione, deberán ayudarse mutuamente he visto como algunas de las capitanas se complementan y eso es excelente, llevaba años añorando algo así y por fin el día ha llegado, deberán coordinarse; especialmente "Baile" tiene que ayudar a "Gimnasia" y a las "Animadoras", "Natación" va algo independiente pero si tiene que coordinar un poco con Gimnasia, para los pases en el agua y bueno lo que diré a continuación, es uno de los cambios de este año— !Que bien! Por lo menos pasaremos siempre tiempo juntas entre amigas, me había rondado en la cabeza el que con la responsabilidad de cada una nos íbamos a alejar un poco, pero veo que no.

—Las Capitanas de cada equipo formaran parte del comité escolar y organizara cada baile y actividades en general, al igual que los capitanes de los equipos masculinos… eso es todo pueden irse menos ustedes— dijo señalando a todos los equipos femeninos.

El director dio unas palabras y todos los alumnos se fueron incluidos nuestros chicos que se fueron a reunir con su entrenador.

La entrenadora de mi ahora equipo que también era la encargada o más bien la directora de deportes femeninos, espero a que todo estuviera completamente vacío para empezar a hablar… suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a nosotras…

—Ahora que quedamos solas. Quiero decirles, que no quiero quejas de esta decisión; eso incluye a las ex capitanas de cada equipo, ya saben a quienes me refiero— hizo una pausa. –Quiero que todas se lleven bien o por lo menos lo intenten.

—Entrenadora— interrumpió Irina. —Yo no sé si esto esté bien, créame que a nuestros padres no les gustara, dado que ellos donan mucho dinero a este instituto— uh oh! Eso me olio a chantaje, espero que la entrenadora no se deje manipular.

—Mire señorita Denali, si no quiere aceptar la decisión tomada la puerta está abierta para que se marche, muchas otras matarían por estar en su lugar y eso va para todas las demás— La entrenadora fue firme, no se andaba con juegos eso me quedo muy claro y me alegra saber que no es una de esas que se dejan dominar por las que se creen dueñas del universo como ciertas viboritas… Irina no dijo nada más, pero se le notaba la rabia contenida.

—Mañana es la primera reunión las quiero en el vestidor a la hora de Educación física… !Entendido!— todas asentimos. –Pueden retirarse.

Íbamos saliendo al estacionamiento donde los chicos ya nos esperaban cuando Tanya y sus secuaces viboritas nos interceptaron el paso.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Swan— Me gritó Tanya enfurecida, ¿así que con esas vamos? yo también puedo jugar su juego.

— ¿Ah sí? A ver Tanya, reuerdas tu frase… "A Tanya Denali nadie le gana" Pues acéptalo… !YO GANE! — sonreí con suficiencia, si piensa que ella me asusta está muy equivocada.

—Cuídense de nosotras… ¿por qué?… ya lo verán… quedan advertidas— su tono de voz fue amenazador pero no se imagina de lo que soy capaz si intenta hacerme daño a mi o a alguna d mis amigas. Los chicos llegaron casi corriendo Emmett tenía cara de fastidio y no se diga de Edward y Jasper.

—Oye Oxigenada— le grito Emmett. Tanya se hizo la desentendida pero aun así lo miro —si tu, chana… taira… no sé como mierda te llames, pero te dije que te acordarías de mi cuando Bella te diera "La paliza de tu vida" siendo la capitana de las animadoras acéptalo, Ella es mucho mejor que tu… oh perdón me corrijo ELLAS son mucho mejor que ustedes que solo saben destilar veneno—. Definitivamente estaba amando mas a mi hermanito y Rose se veía orgullosa. Alice no paraba de reírse y María la aniquilaba con la mirada algo que a ella no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

—Acéptenlo… "SOMOS GANADORAS"— decía Rosalie. —Vamos chicas "somos ganadoras"— aplaudía y movía sus caderas mientras las demás nos uníamos a coro en la confirma. —Somos— sonábamos las palmas con ritmo. —Ganadoras— lo repetimos varias veces, las brujas se largaron y nosotras soltamos un grito de alegría y nos abrazamos, estábamos feliz y nos detuvimos hasta que oímos las carcajadas de los chicos.

—Esto merece una celebración, ¿Qué opinan nenas?— pregunto Emmett después que dejo de reírse a costa nuestra.

— !Si!… Sería estupendo— Alice daba saltitos mientras yo bufaba, sabía lo que significaba eso.

—Oh Oh ya sé lo que estas pensando Alice, y no quiero ser la "Barbie Bella"— Alice rodo los ojos pero luego sonrió.

—A Edward le encanta como te ves cuando yo te visto— dijo mientras movía sus cejas pícaramente y yo me sonrojaba por el comentario. —Bueno basta de charlas y movamos nuestro lindo trasero, necesitamos arreglarnos para esta noche… !vamos a mi casa!— Chillo Alice.

—Nosotros iremos a casa de Emmett, a ver unos asuntos y luego las pasamos a recoger ¿ok?— Edward estaba algo raro, eso de ver unos asuntos y que implique a Emmett no me agradaba mucho.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, Edward me susurro que tenía una sorpresa para mí y se fue no sin antes darme un dulce y delicado beso en los labios.

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas que tal la han pasado… bueno yo un poco enferma pero ya estoy mejor, no les había actualizado porque mi padre no me dejaba estar mucho tiempo en la compu y me castigo un pokito ya saben eso de que a veces a nosotras las chicas se nos sale lo Rebelde bueno las dejo para que me puedan dejar sus increíbles Reviews para que mi inspiración cresca jejeje las kiero…. besitos Twis**_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp_**_** a esta ultima gracias por tu consejo lo seguire ;)**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	16. Sorpresas y Celebraciones

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 15: SORPRESAS Y CELEBRACIONES**

**POV EDWARD**

Mi Bella estaba tan contenta, al igual que todos nosotros, habíamos logrado ser capitanes esto de verdad se merecía una celebración! Aunque también tenía en mente una pequeña sorpresa para mi bella novia, se que le gusta la música clásica y Romántica pero también sería buena idea compartir con nuestros amigos. Alice me había contado alguno de sus gustos y haría todo para verla sonreír.

—Oye Edd ¿en qué tanto piensas?— pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Solo espero que no estés teniendo pensamientos sucios con mi hermanita ¿eh?— Cuando Emmett se ponía serio de veras daba miedo pero en este caso su sonrisa pícara lo delató.

—Cierra la boca Emmett y déjalo hablar— intervino jaz.

—Bueno chicos… estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa a mi bella, ya que tendremos una semana libre en los primeros días de Abril y quería incluirlos a ustedes para que me ayuden, así la sorpresa no solo será para Bella, también para las chicas ¿Qué dicen?— Jasper puso una sonrisa de tonto seguramente divagando en sus pensamientos con mi hermana en ellos y Emmett puso cara de no entender del todo.

—A ver pequeño Romeo, explícate de que se trata la sorpresa— Ahora Emmett estaba más interesado y Jasper oía con atención.

—El plan es hacer algo Romántico, algo para sorprender a las chicas, se cuanto le gusta la música clásica y Romántica a Bella, y me di cuenta que viene a los Ángeles uno de sus grupos favoritos y dará un concierto.— les explique.

—Pero como se supone que conseguiremos boletos.— me interrumpió Jasper.

—Si amigo, los boletos será difícil conseguirlos, sino es que imposible estamos a menos de un mes— Emmett tenía razón pero eso ya estaba en marcha ojala que el ser hijo de una familia prestigiosa me ayude en algo —Ah por cierto el nueve de abril es el cumpleaños de Bella— y eso era mucho mejor, así seria doble sorpresa.

— ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? Esme tiene sus contactos, ella me lo mencionó porque sabe cuánto me gusta ese grupo. Así que la parte de los boletos está prácticamente resuelta.— Dije más que seguro.

—Entonces solo será conseguir los boletos de avión y la estadía en un hotel.— dijo Jasper a lo que yo asentí.

—!Exacto!— dije.

—Eso es pan comido chicos.— al parecer el grandulón si se lo está tomando en serio y eso significa que Emmett pondría todo de su parte.

—Por el momento solo les diremos a las chicas que aremos un viaje, por nada del mundo les digan lo del concierto ¿vale?— mis dos amigos asintieron encantados, luego planeamos que esta noche las llevaríamos a cenar y luego a bailar.

Ya quería ver a mi Bella… Siento miedo de esto que siento pero sé, que ella es la indicada y se merece solo lo mejor.

Jasper llamó a Lucas y a Joshua integrantes de su ahora recién equipo que según tengo entendido y se les nota a leguas, se mueren por Kimy y Stefy las amiga de Bella, ellos aceptaron encantados la salida y se reunieron con nosotros para ir a recoger a las chicas.

**POV BELLA**

Alice prácticamente jugó conmigo a la Barbie, quitándome y poniéndome vestidos que por cierto eran muy reveladores, pero se decidió por uno azul corto y con un escote en "V" y la mitad de la espalda descubierta… la verdad me gustaba como me veía, me calcé unas zapatillas no tan altas que hacían juego con el vestido, el maquillaje fue suave solo un poco de rímel delineador y un poco de sombras suaves al color del vestido, Alice quiso ponerme Blush en las mejillas pero negué, ya tenía suficiente con el natural.

Las cinco estábamos listas, Alice llevaba un diminuto vestido gris y zapatos negros al igual que su cartera Gucci, Rosalie uno lila y muy atrevido pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, ¡Emmett iba a babear!. Kimy llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas pero con un escote muy pronunciado en la parte de atrás, Stefy optó por un vestido negro sencillo pero que se amoldaba a sus curvas perfectamente.

El timbre sonó, lo que significaba que los chicos habían llegado y nos estaban esperando en el recibidor.

—Presiento que esta noche será muy prometedora.— dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción a lo que todas las seguimos para luego bajar, para nuestra sorpresa los galanes de Kimy y Stefy estaban con ellos.

Casi se babean viéndonos bajar a todas, pero mi mirada se dirigió al centro de mi universo que estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Wow cariño estas… estas… hermosísima— me dijo a penas llego a mi lado y yo como era de costumbre me sonroje y le sonreí.

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo.— sonreí de nuevo y le guiñé un ojo y entonces lo inspeccione mejor; llevaba una camisa manga larga en celeste con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, dejando ver su bien torneado pecho y un pantalón de vestir en negro y zapatillas negras, iba casual, tal cual la noche lo ameritaba.

—Bien nenas, hora de irnos.— dijo me alocado hermanito, tome mi abrigo y salimos de la casa Cullen, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y luego rodeo el auto y se sentó para luego comenzar a conducir, seguidos del Jeep de Emmett, el auto de Jasper y por ultimo un auto que de seguro era donde venían los galanes con Kimy y Stefy.

Llegamos a un hermoso Restaurante Italiano en Port Ángeles, la conversación fue muy amena, Emmett haciéndonos reír con sus bromas como siempre y a Kimy y Stefy se las veía muy contentas hablando animadamente con sus galanes, eran chicos muy simpáticos y al parecer pronto habrá noviazgo por ahí.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, los chicos pagaron la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Estaba más que contenta, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, Edward era una de las principales razones de mi felicidad, seguido de mis amigas y amigos presentes.

—Y bien… ¿a dónde vamos ahora?— preguntó mi pequeña amiga Alice.

—A tomar una copa y a bailar— le contestó Edward.

—Te advierto que no debes tomar mucho, porque estarás manejando luego.— Edward rodó los ojos ante la advertencia de Alice pero asintió.

Entramos a un Pub enorme y muy vistoso llamado "Luna Negra", los chicos nos encaminaron a la zona "VIP" del área privada donde ya tenían una mesa reservada. Los chicos pidieron unas cervezas y nosotras unas margaritas, fuimos a bailar mientras los chicos nos observaban pero en un dos por tres ya los teníamos a la par, según ellos, vieron que un grupo de chicos venían hacia nosotras, como lobos acechando a su presa, algo que me encanto porque Edward se veía celoso y más sexy que nunca.

—Te he dicho que estas hermosa esta noche.— dijo Edward susurrándome al oído.

—Si… pero gracias por repetirlo mi cielo.— y lo besé, su aliento y su aroma eran exquisitos, tenía ganas de decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no era el momento, aun era muy pronto.

— ¿En qué piensas cariño?.— preguntó Edward con mirada curiosa.

—Se que… empezamos esta relación muy pronto pero…— Puso un dedo en mis labios y habló.

—Mi Bella.— suspiró. —Jamás he estado tan seguro de lo que hago como ahora… puede que haya sido pronto a los ojos de las demás personas… pero yo de todas maneras ya no podía seguir con Tanya, desde que te vi ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos.— otro suspiro. —Se que Tanya no se quedara tranquila, la conozco. Así que por favor no le sigas el juego.— asentí.

—Y prométeme algo.— dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

—Lo que tú quieras.— contesté.

—Pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.— mi pecho se calentó ante sus palabras. —Y prométeme que siempre hablaremos antes de tomar cualquier decisión.— pidió con devoción… y claro que se lo prometería. —Aun así nuestros ojos vean lo peor tenemos que confiar uno en el otro… ¿me lo prometes?.— me sentí extraña ante sus palabras, ¿que podría pasar de malo entre él y yo? Si él era perfecto y yo lo amaba, pero aun así lo prometería para que estuviera tranquilo.

—Yo… te lo prometo mi amor… no dejaré que nadie dañe nuestra relación.— se acercó con suavidad y nos besamos por mucho tiempo, sellando así nuestra promesa...

—Mi amor, te acuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa.— preguntó y asentí.

—Bueno pues… en los primeros días de abril, habrán unos días libres en el instituto y quería que hiciéramos un pequeño viaje a Los Ángeles, le he dicho a los chicos, pero te adelanto que allá te espera la sorpresa mayor.— brinqué de alegría sin poderlo ocultar, Tendría a Edward para mí en Los Ángeles y quizás sea en los días de mi cumpleaños.

—Y… ¿qué fecha seria exactamente?.— pregunté mientras sonreía no podía ocultar que me hacía ilusión este viaje.

—El cinco de Abril y regresamos el once, ¿Qué te parece?.— dijo Edward quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Me encanta mi amor, supongo que Emm y Jaz ya le han dicho a las chicas, ya me imagino a Alice… se volverá loca.— ambos reímos.

...

La noche fue espectacular, otras de las Sorpresas de Edward fue que me dedicó una canción, cantándola el mismo en el estrado del PUB, frente a todo el publico fue tan romántico.

—"Amor del Bueno" de Reily… desde hoy será nuestra canción princesa (dijo antes de comenzar a cantar…

_**Como un cuchillo **_  
_**en la mantequilla **_  
_**entraste a mi vida **_  
_**cuando me moría. **_  
_**Como la luna **_  
_**por la rendija **_  
_**así te metiste **_  
_**entre mis pupilas. **_

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario **_  
_**sin una ley, sin un horario **_  
_**y así me fuiste despertando **_  
_**de cada sueño, donde estabas tú **_

_**(Coro:) **_  
_**Y nadie lo buscaba… **_  
_**y nadie lo planeo así, **_  
_**en el destino estaba **_  
_**que fueras para mí… y nadie le apostaba **_  
_**que yo fuera tan feliz, **_  
_**pero Cupido se apiado de mi...**_  
_**...se apiado de mi... **_  
_**...se apiado de mi... **_

_**Como la lluvia **_  
_**en pleno desierto **_  
_**mojaste de fe mi corazón **_  
_**ahogaste mis miedos… **_  
_**Como una dulce voz **_  
_**en el silencio **_  
_**así nos llego el amor **_  
_**amor del bueno **_

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario **_  
_**sin una ley, sin un horario **_  
_**y así me fuiste despertando **_  
_**de cada sueño, donde estabas tú **_

_**(Coro….)**_

*...

Me le abalance encima al terminar y prácticamente me lo comí a besos enfrente de todo el mundo, nunca olvidaría esto, era una de mis mejores noches y sabia que tendría muchas más de estas con Edward a mi lado.

Camino a casa, hablamos de nuestros gustos, ya que no sabíamos mucho acerca de los gustos de ambos.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.— preguntó después de un rato en silencio mientras conducía.

—Depende del día.— contesté.

—Y… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?.— me encantaba que quisiera saber de mi y de mis gustos.

—El verde esmeralda.— conteste un poco sonrojada… hoy sus ojos estaban de un color más bonito un verde más intenso y un brillo especial… ¿seré yo la causante?.

— ¿Por qué?.— insistió en saber.

—Porque es el color de tus ojos… y amo tus ojos— contesté sinceramente. —Aparte… hoy tienen un brillo especial y el color se hizo más intenso.— el sonrió complacido, lo que me decía que mi respuesta le había gustado. —Y tu color favorito ¿cuál es?.— pregunté antes de que el siguiera preguntándome.

—También el color de tus ojos.— sonrió. —Agregando el azul… ese vestido, de verdad que me encanta como te queda, hace contraste con tu piel y tus ojos se vuelven más intensos, como el chocolate mas delicioso.— me sonroje… ¿¡de verdad le gustan mis ojos!?... si son tan comunes, sin mucha gracia, en cambio él... ... él era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Supe que compartimos los mismos gustos en la música y eso me encantó. Me contó también que le gustan los autos, que su pasión era correrlos pero que solo había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una carrera dos veces y que no le había ido tan mal, pero que cuando Carlisle y Esme se enteraron, se lo prohibieron por miedo a su seguridad, algo a lo que yo le hallaba lógica, me parecía bien, su seguridad es primero ante todo, pero a Edward le parecía una tontería, me parecio que hubo algo mas en esa historia pero no quise preguntarle.

Le encanta la comida italiana, algo que también comparto con él, su cumpleaños es el 13 de mayo y cumpliría diecinueve, me conto que se atraso en el instituto porque tuvo un accidente y tuvo que salir de país por un tiempo, y que cuando regresó entro junto con Alice, en cambio yo le conté que Emmett iba al último año conmigo porque había perdido un año por no estudiar cuando éramos más niños ya que se la pasaba de vago con sus amigotes y estuvo un tiempo muy rebelde pero después se le pasó y le hecho ganas… ambos compartimos todos nuestros gustos y algunas anécdotas.

Llegamos a casa, no sentí el tiempo pasar, nos quedamos en el auto esperando que Emmett llegara de dejar a Rose en su casa.

—Mi amor, quiero hacerte una última pregunta.— dijo Edward acaparando nuevamente mi atención.

—Claro cielo… dime.— contesté.

—Quisiera presentarme formalmente con tus padres ¿te parece?.— (me quedé sorprendida no pensé que quería hacer esto más serio pero me encantaba, por mi silencio pensó que le diría que no y siguió hablando. —Claro... si tú no quieres pues…

—Shhh.— lo interrumpí. —Claro que quiero tontito, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa… ¿Qué te parece si esperamos un poco más?, dos semanas ¿te parece bien?.— a Charlie debía prepararlo primero, después de lo sucedido con Jacob, dudo que confíe en Edward de buenas a primeras.

—Está bien… pero antes yo si te presentare a mis padres como mi novia.— esa idea me gustaba, pero también me atemorizaba ¿y si Esme no me quería para Edward?, él de seguro había llevado a muchas chicas, y su relación con Tanya no hace mucho terminó, ¿que pensara ella y Carlisle de eso?.

—Pero acabas de terminar con Tanya Edward y tal vez no se lo tomen muy bien.— contesté cabizbaja, me asustaba el pensar en ser la común novia de hijo de familia odiada por su suegra, claro Esme era muy maternal y este poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla, me ha tratado con mucho cariño y me aterra que pueda cambiar su opinión sobre mi.

—Mi madre sabe que me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez, a ella nunca le puedo ocultar nada y a mi padre tampoco.— me tomo de las manos acariciándolas suavemente. —yo nunca les presente a Tanya ni a ninguna otra chica como mi novia, aunque ella fue muchas veces a mi casa, siempre la lleve cuando ellos no estaban.— explicó.

—Y… ¿por qué nuca llevaste a ninguna chica a presentarla a tus padres?.— la verdad eso me sorprendió y la curiosidad me invadió por completo, el sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Porque siempre he pensado que solo a una chica les llevaría a mis padres, o sea a la indicada, y se, que esa eres tu Bella… solo tu.— sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, me lancé a sus brazos y busque desesperada sus labios y solo eso me basto para sentirme segura y completa… y para también terminar sonriendo como una boba enamorada.

Quise contarle todo lo que me paso con Jacob, pero aun no me atrevía, no queria romper este magico momento; se lo contaría mas adelante, quizás el no lo tomaría tan bien y luego me rechazaría o quizás no, eso solo lo sabría hasta que le contara todo.

Emmett no tardo en llegar, me despedí de mi amado con un largo beso y entre a la casa junto con mi hermanito… solté un gran suspiro, hoy fue una noche intensa pero sin duda una de las mejores de mi vida.

—Se te ve feliz.— dijo mi hermano sonriendo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Si Emm estoy feliz, espero que esto valga la pena.— sonreí. —Y al parecer tu ya encontraste a tu otra mitad ¿eh?.— Emmett sonrió y vi ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Si enana… Rose es más de lo que yo pensé que podría encontrar, ella es… es… perfecta.— dijo suspirando, definitivamente mi "hermanito oso" está enamorado.

—Me alegro Hermanito por ti y por Rose… los dos se lo merecen.— nos abrazamos y nos dimos las buenas noches… Este día tuvo muchas sorpresas y mucho por lo que celebrar...

_**By: Angel**_

...

* * *

_Hola mis bellas lectoras bueno tres cosas importantes que mencionar en este capítulo:_

_—se hablo de que a Edward le gustan los autos pero lo más importante "correrlos" que no se les olvide esa pequeña estrofa del capítulo que más adelante tendrá mucha importancia _

_—¿Creen ustedes que Bella debe seguir callándole su secreto a Edward?_

_—y sobre todo ¿creen que Edward tenga algún secreto para Bella?_

Espero sus likes y por supuesto sus hermosos comentarios que son como mi medicina para yo poder inspirarme…

Y como regalito les dejare un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:

...

_"—¿Me perdí de algo importante?.— Edward sonrió pero cuando me vio la sonrisa se le borro. — ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué lloras Bella?.— en su mirada había ¿culpa? ¿Dolor?... tal vez me estoy equivocando. —¿Que te hicieron? ¿En su voz había ¿rabia y desesperación?)"_

*****  
Bien mis niñas hasta el jueves... espero que les haya gustado el adelanto que les dejo como regalito... besitos twis

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp_**_** y Soluna16.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	17. Soy la Capitana!

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 16: SOY LA CAPITANA!**

**POV BELLA**

Estaba ansiosa de que llegara la hora de Educación Física, bueno en el caso de nosotras las animadoras y los demás grupos deportivos, esa es parte de las horas de entrenamiento.

Quería que todo saliera bien, trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz con Tanya y sus súbditas, creo que será algo difícil pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo, ah eso si a la primera que se quieran pasar de listas las pondré en su lugar.

La hora del almuerzo llego y me reuní con el resto de mis amigos en la cafetería, Edward no estaba, se me hizo algo raro pero tal vez era por el asunto de sus entrenamientos, algo de eso me comento esta mañana.

—Chicas, me siento algo nerviosa—. Confesé haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

— ¿Por qué Bell´s?, ya pasamos la peor parte, ¿Qué puede salir mal ahora? —. Dijo Rose con total despreocupación tratando de levantarme los ánimos.

—Creo que yo si entiendo—. Dijo Alice, inclinándose un poco más a la mesa para acercarse a nosotras con complicidad... —Hemos destrozado a esas pesadas pero creo que no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, se que algo traman—. Dijo mi amiga con la mirada perdida.

—Tienes razón Alice ellas no se quedaran tranquilas—. Dije apoyando las palabras de mi alocada y pequeña amiga.

—Chicas, yo creo que son ideas de ustedes—. Dijo Jazz participando de la conversación.

—Alice creo que deberías decirle a las chicas lo que oíste en el baño, antes de las audiciones—. Dijo Kimy posando su mirada en Alice, todas nos volvimos hacia ella esperando respuesta.

—Cierto Kimy. Había olvidado contarles por completo—. Dijo Alice apenada... —Estaba algo molesta con Jasper porque María lo beso en mi cara y como si fuera poco se burlo de mi, así que corrí y me encerré en los baños—. Explicaba Alice, la verdad estaba tan sorprendida como las demás pero Rose exploto antes.

—A ver ... a ver Alice, ¡Como es eso que beso a Jasper!—. Rosalie vio a Alice interrogante y luego le tiro a Jasper una mirada de reprobación.

—Si Rose, déjenme les cuento todo paso por paso ¿sí?—. Todas asentimos... —Bueno como les dije, me encerré en los baños y escuche después de un rato que María y las demás víboras entraban con ella y decían que tenían algo planeado en contra de nosotras, María estaba furiosa porque mi Jazzi la rechazo y la puso en su lugar, menciono algo de que Jasper caería con lo que ella ya tenía planeado, Tanya dijo que unirían sus fuerzas junto con Irina porque ella se moría por Emmett—. Rose empuño sus manos señal de molestia en ella... —Y Bella, Tanya también dijo que te separaría de Edward a como dé lugar, luego salieron del baño, las seguí y le di una buena surra a María, se lo tenía merecido, a demás desde hace mucho le andaba ganas, luego fui a buscar a mi Jazz y nos contentamos—. Nos termino de contar Alice.

—No te reconozco—. Dijo Stefy riendo... —Alice Cullen paliándose a trompones.

—Que querías que hiciera, ¿Qué me quedara con los brazos cruzados?, ¡Pues no!—. Dijo Alice rodando los ojos a lo que todas terminamos riendo.

—Tenemos que cuidarnos y estar siempre alerta para contra-atacar —. Dije retomando la conversación.

—Claro chicas, después de lo que escuche voy a estar muy alerta—. Dijo Rose viendo a Emmett pero este estaba ido ¿Qué le pasa?.

—Oye Emmett ¿por qué estas tan callado?—. Pregunto Kimy… cierto, era raro que Emmett estuviera callado y sin hacer sus bromas.

—Eh… yo… bueno… este—. Hablaba atropelladamente y tartamudeaba, Emmett no era así; algo le pasaba.

—Emm… ¿qué sucede?—. Le pregunte viéndole directamente a los ojos.

—Si osito dinos que pasa?—. pregunto también Rose algo preocupada.

—Bella… ¿has hablado con las chicas de aquel tema?—. me miraba directamente a los ojos, se a lo que se refería y por supuesto que no les había dicho nada, era un tema doloroso para mí, ni siquiera estaba segura de contárselo a Edward, solo a mi familia me había costado mucho trabajo contárselo.

—No Emmett—. Agache la cabeza con la mirada fijamente en la mesa, y cerré con fuerzas mis ojos, evitando que lagrimas cayeran… No entendía por qué Emmett me preguntaba eso sabiendo lo que me duele recordarlo, y ¡Justo delante de las chicas!, algo bueno era que Edward no estuviera aquí y me viera en este estado.

— ¿De hablan? ¿Qué no nos has dicho Bella? ¿nos hemos perdido de algo? —. Preguntaba Alice , lo que menos queria ahora era ser bombardeada con preguntas que no podia ni queria contestar, alcé mi rostro para verlas, no me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que Emmett se levanto y me abrazó.

—Lo siento hermanita… yo... no quise lastimarte recordándote eso—. Susurró Emmett limpiando con sus pulgares los restos de lagrimas que eran reemplazadas por otras... —En casa hablamos ¿vale?—. Solo asentí y respire profundo y repitiendolo muchas veces para poder controlarme.

—Oye Bell´s somos tus amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros— Mire a Japer y trate de sonreírle, algo que no me salió muy bien, mire a Alice y estaba muy pensativa, luego volví mi mirada otra vez a Jazz.

—Lo sé Jazz, cuando me sienta preparada para contarles lo haré—. Rosalie estiró su mano, tomo una de las mías y me sonrió en señal de apoyo, no era necesario que dijeran nada, yo sabía que fuera lo que fuera ellos siempre me apoyarían.

—UNA PARA TODAS—… Kimy estiro su mano al centro de la mesa.

—Y TODAS PARA UNA—. Concluimos todas ahora con mejor ánimo.

—Bella debe ser algo fuerte como para que lloraras, pero las amigas estamos en las buenas y en las malas, sé que cuando salga de ti contarnos lo harás—. Dijo Alice, y sin más se levantó y me abrazó, el resto de las chicas, incluso Jasper y Emmett se unieron al abrazo, oímos carraspeos y nos separamos.

—Me perdí de algo importante—. Edward sonrió pero cuando me vio la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente... — ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué lloras Bella? —. En su mirada había ¿culpa? ¿Dolor? ... tal vez me estoy equivocando... — ¿Que te hicieron? ¿En su voz había ¿rabia? y ¿desesperación?.

—No es nada—. Dije a penas en un susurro... —Todo está bien. Solo me emocioné, culpa de las chicas eso es todo Edward.

— ¿Sabias que eres mala mentirosa?, se que hay algo mas pero no te presionare—. Se acercó y me dio un beso fugaz para luego abrazarme fuerte… era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor…

...

El almuerzo termino y me fui a la primera reunión del equipo…

— ¡Hola!—. Salude a las chicas y a la entrenadora, algunas me devolvieron el saludo pero como era de esperarse Tanya y su grupito fue la excepción.

—Bien mis niñas, como saben, ella es su nueva capitana. Isabella ¿quieres dar algunas palabras?—. Pregunto y asentí... —Adelante—. me dijo la entrenadora brindandome una sonrisa.

—Bueno chicas, antes que nada quiero decirles que daré lo mejor de mí como capitana, pero también quisiera que todas podamos ser amigas—. Dije.

—Si claro—. Dijo Tanya con sarcasmo.

—Se que a algunas presentes no les caigo bien, pero espero poder cambiar eso o por lo menos tratar de llevarnos mejor por el bien del equipo. Cuando hagamos coreografías o Rutinas nuevas, me gustaría que todas compartamos ideas y que seamos un verdadero equipo… ¿Están conmigo? —Mire a todas las chicas, ahora mis compañeras y mire que de verdad pondrian de su parte, de Tanya, no podria esperar nada, ni de ella ni de sus amigas pero igual intentaria por el bien del equipo arreglar diferencias.

—¡SI!—. Dijeron todas, al mismo tiempo que aplaudían, claro como siempre a excepción de Tanya y sus dos amiguitas.

—Y otra cosa, díganme Bella, solo Bella ¿sí?—. Les pedí y asintieron.

—Niñas, las dejare un momento para que se conozcan y se presenten porque hay nuevas en el equipo; Volveré enseguida—. La entrenadora salió dejándonos solas, Kimy Y Stefy estaban platicando con un par de chicas.

Todas empezaron a presentarse y congeniamos de maravilla, Tanya, Jane y Jessica estaban alejadas del grupo así que me dirigí a ellas.

—Tanya, chicas… ¿pueden acercarse por favor? —. Tanya me miro como si estuviera loca, Jane miraba sus uñas y Jessica simplemente no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Mira recién llegada, conmigo no es necesario fingir a la buena capitana y amiga que no se teda—. Dijo Tanya con altivez.

—Mira Tanya como ya dije antes, quiero tratar de que nos llevemos bien por lo menos aquí. Somos un equipo y a la hora de una competencia debemos actuar como tal—. Le dije lo más calmada que pude y muy segura de mi misma.

—Para nosotras la verdadera capitana es Tanya, Tu no te comparas a ella, eres tan insignificante y poca cosa—. Dijo Jane viéndome con desprecio.

—Mira, lo diré de la mejor manera que pueda: _¡AQUÍ LA CAPITANA AHORA SOY YO!_, y si fuera tan insignificante y poca cosa no estuviera en este puesto, estoy tratando de llevar las cosas correctamente, nadie es más que otra aquí, así que déjense de matecitos de niñas caprichosas e infantiles, que creo que aquí habemos chicas que sabemos razonar, no niñas de cinco años—. Les grite, esta chica de verdad que me colmaba la pasiencia _¡Pff!_.

—Vamos chicas, Bella tiene razón, dejen de comportarse como niñas berrinchudas, ya no tienen cinco años—. Dijo una chica, creo que se llama Tahis, Tanya bufo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Por el momento tu ganas Isabella, pero te advierto, ¡cuídate de mi!— Amenazó Tanya.

—Me estas cansando Tanya, a mi no tienes por qué amenazarme… Soy la capitana, y como tal uno de mis deberes es mantener unido al equipo; así que te pido de favor, que dejemos a un lado las diferencias, de esa puerta hacia acá somos compañeras de equipo y trabajaremos juntas ¿te parece?—. Le tendí una mano y ella la miro con asco, la entrenadora entro en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Qué espera Denali?—. Dijo la entrenadora retándola con la mirada, Tanya me dio la mano con desagrado... —He escuchado parte de la conversación y te felicito Bella, de verdad te has comportado como una verdadera capitana, y estoy orgullosa de ello—. Tanya bufo por lo bajo pero pude oírla, Jane actuó con indiferencia pero también tuvo que estrecharme la mano, en cambio Jessica tenía una sonrisa burlona por la cara de sus amigas y cuando me dio la mano me guiño un ojo… las demás chicas me abrazaron y felicitaron, intercambiamos números de teléfonos y Facebooks.

Stefy propuso hacer una pijamada entre chicas para celebrar la unión del equipo y nuevas amistades, y que invitáramos al resto de las capitanas de los otros equipos y sus chicas, cosa a la que accedí inmediatamente, pensando en una Alice emocionada, dando saltitos y organizando todo.

La reunión terminó bien, Tanya y sus amigas no dieron más problemitas, La entrenadora explicó las competencias que tendríamos, y sin duda la más dura serian para llegar a las nacionales, la competencia sería muy reñida, compitiendo con otros equipos del estado y solo dos equipos quedaran para la final e ir a las nacionales.

...

Entre a mi última clase, hoy no me tocaba Biología, sino francés y también tenia de pareja a mi Edward… quien estuvo algo raro, de vez en cuando sonreía, pero sabía que algo le pasaba, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no soy para él y se arrepintió de ser mi novio… –No seas idiota Bella! –Me reprendí mentalmente, claro que no es eso, algo tiene, algo le pasó y yo descubriría que es.  
La clase termino y al salir nos despedimos con un pequeño beso, manejé con lentitud a mi casa, perdida en mis pensamientos…

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

_Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, no es tan largo pero espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, el próximo capítulo es un POV EDWARD y sabrán el por qué de su actitud al ver a Bella llorar… y Sobre la actitud de Emmett eso tiene su motivo pero lo sabrán hasta el capitulo 18…. _  
_Bien sin más me despido de ustedes recordándoles que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios ya que son alimento a mi inspiración… Las Quiierooo besitos Twis…_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp_**_** y Soluna16.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGE_**


	18. Planes Malvados

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 17: PLANES MALVADOS **

**POV EDWARD**

Sé que amo a Bella, pero no sé si estoy preparado para dejar de ser el mismo Edward Cullen de siempre, con Bella estoy en terrenos desconocidos, pero tampoco le quiero fallar, este sentimiento es algo totalmente nuevo para mí y me asusta al mismo tiempo que me emociona.

Con todas las chicas que he estado ha sido pura atracción física y sexo; por Tanya creí haber sentido algo pero creo que solo fue cariño, aunque necesito probar que estoy en lo correcto, necesito saber si no siento nada por Tanya, necesito decirle a Bella que la amo sin tener duda alguna, creo que seguiré el consejo de los chicos; Hoy en la mañana les había comentado de mi inquietud.

Emmett dijo que me acercara a Tanya para comprobar si sentía algo por ella, Jasper al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero luego me dijo que era necesario para poner en orden mis sentimientos. Emmett me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, porque si Bella se entera de algún acercamiento mío con Tanya, era capaz de de mandarme al diablo y él no quería ver sufrir a su hermana y por supuesto yo jamás haría eso.

.

.

.

Fui el ultimo en ducharme después de mi reunión con el equipo, habíamos hecho algunas demostraciones e hice nuevos amigos.

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura:

– ¿Bella? —. Me di vuelta pero me tope con un par de ojos azules que conocía.

–Tanya—, Dije con desgane en la voz, – ¿qué quieres?—. Pregunté contante.

– ¡Vaya!, Pero que recibimiento Eddie, yo que venía a recordar viejos tiempos—. Dijo con vos demasiado melosa y empalagosa para mi gusto, no negaba que tenía un cuerpo espectacular y unas curvas de infarto pero como Bella no hay ninguna, ella es simplemente perfecta.

–Tanya, metete en esa cabecita, que yo ahora estoy con Bella y nada va a cambiar eso—. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi tratando de seducirme.

–Acaso… ¿ella es mejor que yo en la cama?—. Dijo con voz seductora tratando de parecer sensual al tiempo que se acercaba y besaba mi pecho aun descubierto, la aleje no tan bruscamente, ya que ante todo soy un caballero, tal cual me educó mi madre.

– ¡Basta!, sal de aquí Tanya, no quiero tener problemas—. Dije molesto, la situación no me estaba gustando.

– ¿Con quien? ¿con la patetica de tu noviecita?... Vamos Eddie, tómalo como una despedida, será la última vez, por lo viejos tiempos ¿sí?—, hizo un puchero terrible. –se cuanto te éxito y cuanto te gusta mi cuerpo—, Insistió, yo seguía guardando mi distancia. –Por favor—, Suplicó. –Por lo menos un beso ¿sí?

Esto me puede servir como prueba de que Amo a Bella –"Vamos Edward esto es por tu relación", me repetía a mi mismo mentalmente. Tanya se acercó y no le restringí el paso, se me tiró en cima como leona en celo y me besó apasionadamente, no voy a negar que ella, siempre ha besado bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que estos besos no se comparan a los de Bella; esos son dulces, tiernos, apasionados y completamente adictivos, pero estos no tienen sabor, solo son… besos, sin sentimientos de por medio, no me hacen sentir la calidez en mi pecho como lo hace mi Bella con tan solo un roce, esta boca no es calida.

Bajó a mi cuello y empezó a dejar besos húmedos y pequeños lametones, pero ¿!que estaba haciendo!? … ¡Que idiota soy! No necesito de esto para saber que amo a Bella, separé a Tanya de mi, tome mi camisa y me la puse.

–Tanya, yo amo a Bella y esto me lo acaba de demostrar, no sentí nada, ni siquiera deseos por ti, no quiero lastimarte, se que encontraras a una persona que de verdad te ame, pero ese no soy yo—. Fui lo más sincero y sutil posible, no quería dañar sus sentimientos.

–Esto no se va aquedar así Edward Cullen, a mí nadie me rechaza, me las vas a pagar. Isabella va a llorar lagrimas de sangre—. En ese momento me olvide de toda muestra de caballerosidad, me devolví y la tome fuerte del brazo.

–Con Isabella no te metas, te lo advierto, o conocerás una parte de mí que no te gustará—. La sacudí y la solté, se que fui brusco pero no me arrepiento, si se atreve a tocar a Bella no se de lo que seré capaz… salí de ahí hecho una furia, respiré profundo para tranquilizarme porque Bella de seguro ya estaba en la cafetería con los demás y no quería que notara mi estado.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, a lo lejos divise a mis amigos que se estaban abrazando, sonreí y me acerqué y les pregunte de que me había perdido… Cuando se separaron, me asusté de ver a Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos, por un momento creí que había visto algo de lo que paso con Tanya y me sentí culpable, también se me paso que le pudieron hacer algo ese grupito y me la hicieron llorar, me llené de rabia de solo pensarlo, pero luego me tranquilizó contestándome que se había emocionado por culpa de las chicas, algo me decía que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero decidí no presionarla solo me acerqué le di un corto beso y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho. La verdad, que yo también necesitaba mucho de un abrazo de ella… de mi Bella.

.

.

.

Camino a mi siguiente clase, les comente algo de lo ocurrido a los chicos y quedamos en ir a tomar algo mas tarde para que les terminara de contar.

En todo el Resto de mis clases, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó y no sé por qué, algo de las últimas palabras de Tanya me inquietaban, solo rogaba a Dios porque Bella no se enterara.

En mi última clase que era Francés, la tenía con Bella, me sentía un estúpido por lo que pasó, que no quería mirarle a la cara a Bella porque temía que mirara algo en mis ojos que pudiera llevarla a sospechar que le estaba ocultando algo, a veces soy un libro abierto, de vez en cuando le sonreía porque sabía que notó que algo me pasaba, no hablamos en toda la clase.

A la salida me despedí de ella como lo hacía siempre, no quería que pensara que me había arrepentido de estar con ella, conociéndola era muy capaz de hacerlo, así que me comporte lo más normal que pude y la noté más relajada.

**POV TANYA**

Casi mando a la fregada mi plan cuando sentí que me había correspondido el beso, así que seguí con caricias, quería llegar al extremo con el pero luego sus palabras me hirieron, me utilizó y luego me rechazó, eso no lo tolero.

Esa maldita de Isabella, me las pagaría , la haría llorar lagrimas de sangre, por suerte Irina logro tomar las fotos que quería, cuando Isabella las vea voy a gozar con su sufrimiento pero esto solo será la primera etapa de mi plan, y no solo me vengaré por haberme quitado a mi Edward, la muy perra también me quito mi puesto como capitana y ahora se cree la "muy muy", solo vino a este maldito pueblo a destruirme la vida y a quitarme todo lo mío, yo solo le devolveré lo que hizo.

Desde que la vi, supe que sería un problema, las miraditas que se dio con Edward no me habían gustado para nada, y el prácticamente había babeado por ella en mi cara, el muy imbécil ni siquiera supo disimular.

Mi plan ya estaba en marcha, solo espero que las estúpidas incompetentes de mis "amigas" no se echen para atrás.

Las malditas amiguitas de Isabella, también se llevara su parte, nadie se mete con TANYA DENALI sin llevarse su merecido.

Isabella Swan y Alice Cullen, serán las que más sufran, solo es cuestión de tiempo, un poco mas… solo un poco mas...

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

_Hola mis niñas, sé que es corto pero se los recompensare con el próximo capítulo… ¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo Edward? Que creen que hará Bella cuando se entere? Creen que se lo tomara bien? Que plan malvado se estará trazando en la mente retorcida de Tanya? Se vienen muchas cosas mis niñas déjenme sus hermosos comentarios ya saben… Son mi inspiración… besitos Twis!_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp_**_** y Soluna16.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	19. Siempre Amigas Siempre Unidas

**Corazones Al Límite: A Mil Por Hora (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 17: Siempre Amigas… Siempre Unidas**

**POV BELLA**

Es viernes había pasado más de una semana desde que me nombraron capitana de las animadoras, ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy contenta con lo que la vida me está regalando: Los mejores padres del mundo, un hermano que me cuida, el novio perfecto, las mejores amigas y por ultimo pero sin dejar de ser importante: mi puesto de capitana. Aunque desde aquella platica con Emmett me he sentido algo inquieta…

_(FLAS BACK)…_

_Hoy había sido mi primera reunión con las chicas del equipo, todo salió estupendo, Tanya había aceptado a regañadientes tratarnos como compañeras por lo menos en el equipo, pero el comportamiento de Emmett y Edward me preocupo, sobre todo Emm que menciono lo ocurrido con Jacob, dijo que llegando a casa hablaríamos. _

–Ahora si Emmett Swan ¡habla!—. Dije llevándole jugo a la sala donde él estaba viendo un programa de televisión, se quedo pensativo un momento pero luego habló.

–Bell's no quiero asustarte, quizás solo sea mi imaginación y…

–Vamos Emmett escúpelo—. Le interrumpí, lo que menos quería es que le diera vueltas al asunto.

–Me pareció ver a Jacob afuera del instituto—. Lo dijo todo muy rápido pero alcancé a entenderle… no se que reflejaba mi cara, pero imágenes de lo que casi pasa esa noche pasaron por mi cabeza adueñándose totalmente de ella.

–Pero como ya te dije, quizás solo lo imagine Bella, el no tendría como saber que estamos aquí—. Dijo Emmett rápidamente al ver la expresión de mi cara, sentí como mis ojos ardían al acumularse lagrimas en ellos, lagrimas que empezaban a caer sin parar.

–Emmett… ¿se te olvida que Billy Black era el mejor amigo de Charlie y que Jacob es su hijo?—. Mis manos se volvieron puños, mis emociones estaban descontroladas, era obvio que Jacob sabia donde estaba y eso me aterraba.

–Pero Bella, Charlie no le dijo a nadie a donde nos mudaríamos—. Dijo mi hermano tratando de calmarme.

–EMMETT DEJA DE SER IDIOTA—. Grité.

–Cuando nos mudamos tu y Charlie no sabían de lo ocurrido, por lo tanto él le debió contar a Billy y de seguro Jacob lo averiguó… Oh por Dios… Oh por Dios!... tengo miedo Emm—. Mi grandote hermano me abrazo fuerte y lloro junto conmigo, una de las buenas cosas de Emmett, era que el muy fácilmente demostraba sus sentimientos.

–Shh… nadie te hará daño Bell's… yo cuidare de ti, aun no es seguro nada de esto, pero le diré a Charlie que averigüe, para que estés más tranquila ¿sí?—. Definitivamente no cambiaria a mi hermanito por nada del mundo.

Esa misma tarde le dijimos a Charlie, quien llamo a uno de sus contactos en Phoenix para dar con el paradero de Jacob, por mi parte también hice mis averiguaciones, llamé a Ángela y Katherine, pero me dijeron que hacia como dos semanas que lo habían visto en un centro comercial con un tipo muy raro, pero en cuanto las vio salió corriendo; eso no me tranquilizó mucho.

Desde entonces siento como si alguien me observara cada vez que salgo de casa, veo a mi alrededor pero no hay nadie viéndome, Emmett por su lado, desde entonces no se me despega y en la salida del instituto siempre hay dos Agentes vigilado y cuidándome pero vestidos de civil, para que nadie sospeche y la verdad así me siento más segura.

_(FIN FLASH BACK)_

.

.

.

Hoy me liberaría un poco de tanta tensión, mañana era la pijamada con las chicas de mi equipo, junto con algunas del equipo de Alice y Rose.

Alice se emocionó tanto, que no paraba de hablar del tema, dice que desde los diez años no tiene una pijamada, así que accedió de inmediato a que fuera en su casa y hoy vienes saldríamos de compras para tener todo listo para mañana . Kimy y Stefy no nos pudieron acompañar así que solo estábamos las tres, aunque no completamente solas porque los agentes siempre andaban detrás de mí, guardando su distancia claro.

–Empezaremos por acá—. Dijo Alice entrando a una tienda de Victoria´s Secret.

–Y ¿para qué entraremos aquí Alice?—. Mi pequeña amiga Rodo los ojos por lo que seguramente pensaba que era estúpida pregunta pero aun así me contesto.

–Hay Bella, pues para comprarnos unos lindos conjuntos… unos Baby dolls estarían bien—. Dijo picara.

–Alice ¿no tienes suficientes pijamas en casa?—. Pregunte exasperada.

–Bella, no usare las pijamas que ya tengo, aparte quiero algo más sexy porque se me hace que tendremos a mas de algún mirón por ahí—. Rose nos miraba divertida, ella encantada accedió a comprar nuevos pijamas y Baby dolls.

También compramos para Kimy y Stefy, salimos de esa tienda con tres bolsas cada una, luego nos dirigimos a comprar almohadines de todos colores y hasta pantuflas, encargamos 14 colchonetas, Emmett se encargaría de venir por ellas mañana. Compramos varias películas desde románticas y cómicas hasta de terror. Casi barrimos con la tienda de dulces y bolsas de comida chatarra.

De paso Alice se compro uno que otro par de zapatos al igual que Rose, yo solo opte por un par de convers rosas cordones negros que me encantaron… pronto estábamos exhaustas y hambrientas, así que bajamos al estacionamiento para dejar las bolsas en el coche de Alice.

Cuando íbamos de regreso dos tipos se acercaron y quisieron propasarse con Rose uno de ellos toco mi trasero y grite lo mas que pude, Alice estaba abrazada a Rose y en un dos por tres los agentes que me cuidaban ya tenían a los tipos en el suelo apuntándoles con sus armas, las chicas se quedaron en Shock, mientras yo me dirigí hacia uno de los agentes.

–Está bien, son solo chicos tontos y pasados de copa, estamos bien agentes les agradezco mucho—. Dije.

–Los sentimos, solo nos descuidamos un segundo, no volverá a ocurrir—. Dijo uno de los agentes.

–Ya le dije que estamos bien solo fue un susto—. Rode los ojos.

–Señorita Isabella, solo nos descuidamos un segundo, bien pudo haber sido el hombre que la persigue y ¿usted dice que solo fue un susto?—. Dijo el otro agente algo molesto y de verdad que tenía razón.

–Viéndolo de ese modo tiene usted razón—. Volví a ver a las chicas que aun seguían petrificadas y abrazándose la una a la otra.

–Usted sabe que su padre es un hombre importante, y si nosotros la descuidamos y a usted o a los suyos les pasa algo, no solo perderemos nuestro trabajo, su padre nos mataría—. Dijo el primer agente y sabía que tenía razón.

–Usted es la niña de los ojos del jefe Swan—. Dijo el otro agente, les sonreí a ambos, sé que mi padre es demasiado sobre-protector.

–Por eso es que no quiero que se dé cuenta de este incidente, al fin y al cabo no fue nada grave—. Dije.

–Está bien señorita como usted quiera—. Dijo el hombre.

–Volveré arriba con mis amigas, estamos hambrientas y supongo que ustedes también—. Ellos asintieron, mientras mis amigas seguían sin decir una palabra.

–Oigan chicas, ¿se quedaran ahí estancadas o vienen a comer?—. Les pregunte y a suponer por mi tono tranquilo una Alice muy enfadada estalló.

–ISABELLA SWAN!—, Gritó.. –en este mismo instante nos explicas que fue todo eso o no respondo de mi misma—. Debo admitir que ver a mi pequeña amiga Alice enojada no se lo deseo a nadie.

–Les diré todo Alice pero vamos a comer algo y ahí les cuento ¿vale?—. Mis dos amigas asintieron y fuimos a una pequeña pizzería, los agentes se acomodaron a tres mesas de nosotras, ordenamos una pizza familiar de jamón y queso, tratándose de la situación a las chicas no les importo romper un poco la dieta.

–Y bien, la escuchamos señorita, así que escúpelo—. Dijo Alice muy seria.

–Ok Alice solo déjenme hablar y no me interrumpan hasta que acabe ¿sí? —. Las dos asintieron, se me hizo raro que Rose no hubiera dicho ni una palabra, si a veces era igual o peor que Alice.

–Mi padre era el jefe mayor de toda la policía en Phoenix—, Empecé... –Pero también pertenece al servicio secreto de los Estados Unidos, el era un punto clave en el gobierno, pero alguien supo de su identidad y empezó a recibir amenazas de muerte y fue entonces cuando decidió mudarnos acá, el gobierno se encargo de no dejar rastro de ninguno de nosotros es como si nunca hubiéramos salido de Phoenix—. Llego nuestra Pizza me serví un trozo al igual que las chicas y comí mi primera rebanada en silencio cuando acabe volví a mi relato.

–Mis padres esperaron a que Emm y yo termináramos el último mes en el instituto—, Suspire pesadamente... –Había un chico, el que según creí era mi mejor amigo, se me había declarado y me pidió que le diera la respuesta el día del baile de fin de curso, pero yo solo lo miraba como un amigo, a Emmett nunca le cayó bien y me advirtió que me alejara pero yo de tonta no hice caso. El día del baile volvió a declararse pero yo le di una negativa, le dije que me mudaría y que no podía aceptarlo, el pensó que por el hecho de irme, era la razón por la que me negaba a ser su novia, pero yo le dije que no lo amaba, que él era solo mi amigo, en el momento pareció entender, medio un beso y se lo respondí por no hacerlo sentir peor—, Las chicas me escuchaban atentamente... –El volvió a la fiesta y comenzó a tomar hasta emborracharse, yo me aleje un poco porque la música me tenia aturdida y me quería ir a casa pero de un momento a otro, Jacob llego y jaló al interior de instituto, al salón de biología, dijo que me diría una última cosa, pero todo estaba muy oscuro empezó a darme miedo y…—. No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, mis amigas me tomaron de las manos y me animaron a seguir.

– ¿El te hizo daño Bella? —. Pregunto Rosalie hablando por primera vez, su voz sonó quebrada y sus ojos se nublaron.

–El trato de abusar de mi—, Dije en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Rose y Alice me escucharan... –Fue horrible y asqueroso, estaba a punto de hacerme daño cuando Ángela y Katherine llegaron junto con Ben, el novio de Ange… un amigo de Jacob les avisó, y pudieron llegar a tiempo… Jacob pudo huir. El día que Vieron a Emmett callado y que mencionó si les había contado, el estaba así porque lo vio rondando el instituto—, Las chicas jadearon de sorpresa y pusieron cara de horror... –Cree que tal vez fue su imaginación pero no quieren arriesgarse, Jacob esta obsesionado conmigo, es un enfermo, es por eso que mi padre ya dio orden de que lo busquen aquí y en Phoenix—. (no me había percatado de que mis amigas también lloraban.

–Es por eso que Emm casi no se te despega—. Afirmó Rose.

–Si Rose, ni él ni ellos—. Dije señalando a los agentes.

–Bella sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase, sabes que somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos para ti… ese mal nacido no te hará daño, espera que Edward lo sepa querrá matarlo—. Decía Alice con las manos hecha puños.

–NOO! —.Grité, algunas personas se me quedaron viendo pero no importo... –No le digas Alice, yo… aun no quiero decírselo, decirle a él seria mas difícil y tampoco quiero que sepan Stefy y Kimy por favor ¿sí?—. Les rogué.

–Está bien Amiga—, Aceptó Alice... –Pero sigo pensando que Edward debe saberlo.

–Somos como las tres mosqueteras ¿sabes?—, Dijo Rose... –!todas para una!…

– !Y una para todas!—. Terminamos la frase al unisonó, nos levantamos y nos abrazamos, la gente nos miraba como bichos raros pero no nos importó ¿que nunca había visto una demostración de cariño? Al parecer no… terminamos nuestra pizza y nos fuimos a casa d Alice.

.

.

.

–Chicas, ya regreso esperen aquí—. Dijo Alice, Rose y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco con Esme sobre la pijamada de mañana, ella y Carlisle se irían a un hotel para poder dormir tranquilos y darnos más privacidad, pero nos recomendó mucho la casa.

–Chicas vengan a mi habitación—. Grito Alice muy agitada.

Subimos y nos encontramos con tres almohadas en el suelo y pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos encima de ellas y en el centro donde había un jarroncito, Alice nos hizo sentarnos y nos tendió a cada una un pedazo de papel perfumado y un lápiz, pero ¿a qué hora había armado todo esto Alice? Si a penas y nos dejo en la sala como diez minutos.

–Se preguntaran que es todo esto—, Dijo Alice... –Y les diré, después de todo lo que nos contaste hoy pensé en muchas cosas—, Dijo clavando sus hermosos ojos verdes en mi... –Pero la más importante es que nosotras tres tenemos un lazo de amistad irrompible, claro Kimy y Stefy son nuestras amigas del alma, pero nosotras tres vamos mas allá… Todo lo que ven acá es un rito mejor dicho el rito de la amistad. Los pétalos de rosas blancas significan amistad y la pureza de esta… ahora escriban "amistad" en el papel que les di y luego los nombres de nosotras tres, séllenlo con un beso y con pensamientos positivos—. Y lo hicimos tal como Alice dijo, así como ella también lo hizo, era un momento mágico, un momento solo nuestro…. Encendió fuego en la pequeña jarra que estaba en el centro y nos hizo colocar los papeles dentro.

–Repitan conmigo—. Dijo Alice solemnemente.

_"Que el fuego se convierta en humo, _  
_Que el Humo se convierta en viento_  
_Que el viento llegue al cielo, y en el _  
_Cielo lo reciba Dios"_

Así repetimos la oración Varias veces a coro…

–Ahora seremos amigas por siempre—, Dijo Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos era un momento muy emotivo, me sentía dichosa de tenerlas como mis amigas... –Y lo que le pase a la una lo siente la otra… nuestra amistad y nuestros sentimientos han llegado al cielo porque Dios ha visto la pureza y sinceridad de nuestros corazones.

–No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento chicas, pero eso sí, soy muy afortunada de tenerlas como amigas—. Dije sinceramente.

–Siempre Amigas… Siempre Unidas—. Dijo Rose quitándose la pulserita que les había dado para el 14 de febrero pasado, Alice hizo lo mismo y se la quitó.

–Siempre Amigas… Siempre Unidas—. Repitió Alice, También me quite mi pulsera y la uní ala de ellas, repetí la frase una frase corta pero con un gran significado.

–"SIEMPRE AMIGAS… SIEMPRE UNIDAS"—. Intercambiamos pulseras y nos la pusimos de nuevo, nos abrazamos y así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que Esme llego para avisarnos que la cena estaba lista.

Sin lugar a dudas daría mi vida por Alice o por Rose y le doy gracias a Dios al cielo entero y al destino por poner en mi camino a personas tan maravillosas como ellas. Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo tengo todo lo que una chica puede desear, solo espero que esto tan hermoso dure para siempre, porque no puedo imaginar mi vida si mis mejores amigas y sin el amor de mi vida…

**_By: Angel_**

* * *

_Hola chicas espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo… la verdad yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y mi momento favorito fue el ritual de las chicas! ¿Cuál fue el de ustedes?_

_Díganme si les gusto porfis y no se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos comentarios las kierooo al infinito y más allá :) besitos Twis... nos leemos prontito_...

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp_**_** y Soluna16.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	20. Pijamada (Parte 1)

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 19: PIJAMADA (Parte 1)**

**POV ALICE**

Por fin llegó el sábado, hay muy buena vibra en el ambiente y sé que hoy, todo saldrá a la perfección, y como no… si ¡ALICE CULLEN ENTRA EN ACCION!

Baje a desayunar con mejor ánimo que nunca, solo comí algo ligero necesitaba ponerme a trabajar ¡YA! Pero necesitaba conmigo a mis amigas.

_**"Bella te necesito aquí en una hora espero que ya tengas los juegos"**_ _Alice._

Escribí el mensaje de texto y se lo envié, ella era la encargada de algunos juegos para la pijamada de esta noche, Rose traería algunas historias así que también le envié un texto y en una hora ya tenía a mis amigas en casa.

–Ali, les avise a Kimy y a Stefy; ya vienen en camino—. Dijo Bella sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar.

– ¡Qué bien! Amiga porque necesitamos ayuda y dime qué juegos nos traes —. Le pregunté presa de la curiosidad.

–Bueno… se me ocurrió el de "verdad o desafío, el mejor baile caliente", que por cierto ese te encantara Rose—. Todas reímos. –El baile será rifado y tres chicas lo harán escogiendo parejas y falta el que más nos va a hacer reír—. Dijo Bella moviendo sus cejas pícaramente.

– ¿Cual es? —. Chilló Rose.

–Pues el juego original es pegarle la colita al burro, en este caso será pegarle las bolitas al… pene—. Dijo lo último en un susurro. –Kimy y Stefy traerán el dibujo hecho será una noche de chicas pero sin dejar de ser calientes—. Dijo sonriente se notaba que era la primera vez para ella en todo, Bella irradiaba inocencia.

–Oye Bella no sabía que eras tan caliente—. Dijo Rose en tono burlón, las carcajadas que trate de evitar salieron por si solas y mi querida Bella se puso tan rojita como un tomate.

–Si… Bella… que… descubrimiento… tan… grande—. Dije entre risas, Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero termino riendo igual que nosotras.

–Bueno bueno, ya basta de comentarios tontos, mejor movamos el trasero a tu habitación, para dejarlo todo acomodado Alice, ya es medio día y aun nos faltan cosas que hacer—. Dijo Bella.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, Emmett había ido temprano por las colchonetas y las acomodo juntas en un rincón, acomodamos las almohadas de colores por todo mi cuarto, mi cama la cambiamos de lugar para que se mirara más espacioso, aunque mi habitación era grande seriamos muchas chicas, Pusimos cortinas rojas pasión, algunas velas para darle un toque mágico y especial al momento de las historias de Rose y el juego del baile que Bella preparó.

Kimy y Stefy llegaron con el dibujo que Bella les encomendó para el juego, lo subimos a mi habitación y lo escondimos. En la sala también colocamos almohadines de colores y algunas mantas, corrimos algunos sillones y dejamos todo a la perfección.

Pusimos dos mesitas pequeñas, para cuando Lolita la cocinera hiciera los bocadillos y botanitas colocarlas ahí; toda la comida chatarra ya estaba en mi cuarto, ayudamos un poco en la cocina y luego nos dispusimos a relajarnos. Bella fue a su casa a traer su pijama que por supuesto yo elegí, las chicas ya habían venido preparadas, solo se cambiarían acá en mi casa, Bella no tardo mucho ya solo nos quedaba una hora para que las chicas empezaran a llegar así que ¡A arreglarnos se ha dicho!

**POV BELLA**

–Alice, esto es prácticamente una lencería, es demasiado revelador—. Dije cansada de estar repitiendo lo mismo. –Y ¿para que la ropa interior con encaje? —. Pregunté.

–!ISABELLA! deja de renegar solo póntelo—. Ni modo con Alice es imposible llevar la contraria.

Mi baby doll era de color rosa con unos corazoncitos de un rosa más fuerte, en el escote del pecho tenía un lacito blanco al igual que a los lados del diminuto short o prácticamente bóxer, me hice dos colitas bajas a los lados y puse un listón rosa a cada una. Alice me puso un toque muy suave de maquillaje.

Rose llevaba un pijama muy parecido al mío pero en lila con puntitos amarillos y el de Alice era celeste cielo con blanco, según ella era un color mas angelical, el de Kimy era salmón y el de Stefy era verde pastel, todas nos peinamos iguales exceptuando Alice por su cabello corto, por lo que solo amarro un listón celeste rodeando su cabecita nos pusimos las pantuflas y bajamos a esperar que las chicas empezaran a llegar.

–Alice a todo esto ¿dónde estarán Edward y los chicos?, se me hace muy sospechoso que no se hayan aparecido por aquí—. Sabía que Emmett había estado aquí temprano para ir traer las colchonetas pero se me hizo raro que no me preguntara nada sobre la noche de chicas y mucho más raro no ver a Edward y a Jasper husmeando por aquí.

–Edward está en casa de mi Jazzi y Emmett después de que trajo las colchonetas se fue a reunir con ellos—. Respondió Alice.

–Supongo que no has hablado con tu galán Bella—. dijo Rose quien se sentó a mi lado.

–Solo me llamo y me dio los buenos días esta mañana pero de ahí no he sabido nada de él—. Dije.

–Y tú, ¿le has marcado o les han enviado algún mensaje de texto? —. Preguntó Alice… ¡Oh Oh!, con todo lo ocupada que he estado se me pasó marcarle.

–Ahora que lo dices, no lo he hecho— dije algo avergonzada.

–Pues qué esperas, yo hare lo mismo porque no he hablado con mi osito en todo el día—. Dijo Rosalie.

–Esperen chicas… mi Jazz tampoco me ha llamado, eso solo significa una cosa—. Dijo Alice con la mirada perdida como analizando la situación.

– ¿Cual?—. Pregunté, Alice nos dio una sonrisa malévola.

–Estoy segura que esos tres tienen un plan para esta noche—. Respondió la duendecilla.

–Sigo sin entender—. Dije.

–Yo si entendí Ali… ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —. Preguntó Rosalie.

– ¿Me quieren decir de que se trata? —. Pregunté aun sin entender.

–Bella, los chicos no se perderían por nada del mundo ver lo que haremos en la pijamada—. Dijo Alice muy convencida. –Estoy segura que se escabullirán por ahí, así que la primera broma que nos hagan, contraatacamos—. Sentenció.

–Tenemos un "As" bajo la manga más poderoso que el de ellos—. Dijo Rose.

–LA SENSUALIDAD —. Dijeron mis dos amigas.

–Ok ahora si ya entendí chicas, otra pregunta ¿saben que vendrá Kate Denali verdad? —. Pregunté a mis alocadas amigas Kate y Stefy estaban eligiendo la música.

–Sí, está en mi grupo y se a donde quieres ir Bella, pero te contestare de ante mano… digamos que ella es algo diferente a sus hermanas, así que puedes estar tranquila—. Explicó Alice.

–Aunque la invitación fue para todas incluidas la víboras que de antemano sabíamos que no vendrían, según escuche ellas tenían que ir a un lugar más importante que una "estúpida pijamada" lo escuche de labios de Irina y estaba con las demás venenosas—. Contó Rosalie.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Alice sonrió y se encamino hacia la perta a abrir, minutos después llegó Alice acompañada por Kate y Angie dos chicas de su equipo, nos saludaron muy amables y note que Kate era tal y como las chicas me dieron; Totalmente diferente a sus hermanas. Pronto se cambiaron en el cuarto de visitas ya que Alice no quería que vieran su habitación aun.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya estábamos todas las chicas reunidas. Pusimos en una bandeja Botanas y en otras bocadillos más fuertes las colocamos en la mesita que habíamos puesto en la sala, abrimos dos siks pack de cervezas y cada chica tomo una para aligerar el ambiente y relajarnos.

Todas se habían cambiado y puesto sus pijamas y la noche apenas empezaba…

.

.

.

Poco a poco el volumen de la música aumentó, algunas bailaban y otras conversaban. El timbre sonó y como nadie se percataba fui a abrir.

Edward estaba parado en el lumbral de la puerta aun no levantaba su mirada por lo que no me había visto.

–Alice, olvide mis llaves dis… ¿Bella? —. Se sorprendió al levantar su mirada y verme y como no con el diminuto pijama que traía puesto.

–Hola amor—. Salté a sus brazos y lo besé llevaba todo el día sin verlo y lo extrañaba demasiado) –Te extrañé—. Le dije a penas rompimos el beso.

–Yo también te extrañé amor, pero no quería molestarte, sabía que estarías ocupada, aparte tú tampoco me llamaste y ni un mensajito me enviaste en todo el día—. Dijo haciendo un dulce pucherito.

–Aw mi amor, tienes razón es que ya conoces a tu hermana y me mantuvo bastante ocupada—. El parecía no escucharme porque me comía con la mirada. – ¿Edward?... ¿Edward? —. Le hablaba y parecía perdido vagando sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

–Wow Bella… estas… estas hermosa amor—. Me sonroje por su comentario tan halagador ¿de verdad le gustara como me veo?.

–Gracias… ¿te gusta? —. Pregunté dándome media vuelta para que pudiera verme. –Pero que pregunta es esa Bella, por supuesto que no me gusta… ¡me encanta! —. Dijo recalcando la última palabra.

– ¿Ahora si puedes vernos a nosotros bella? Porque también existimos ¿eh? —. Dijo mi hermanito haciéndose el celoso.

–Lo siento Emm—. Dije sonriendo… –Hola Jazz por favor pasen—. Me aparte de la entrada y les deje pasar.

–Y mi Ali donde esta—. Dijo Jasper a penas entraron a la casa… –Esta en la sala junto con Rose y las chicas, vengan—. Contesté.

Pasamos a la sala, los chicos babearon cuando vieron a Rose y a Alice. Emmett prácticamente se comió a Rosalie con los ojos, se le abalanzo y ataco su boca, esos dos desbordaban pasión y mucha tensión sexual para mi gusto.

–Ve mi amor quiero tenerte aunque sea un minuto a solas antes de irnos—. Dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda… asentí y subimos a su habitación.

Confieso que me da un poco de miedo encontrarme a solas con él en su habitación y yo vestida de esta forma, creo que no era bueno para nuestra salud mental… no podía negar que lo deseaba pero me daba terror echarlo todo a perder acordándome de eso que me sigue atormentando y más ahora que se que anda por ahí pisándome los talones…

Entramos a su habitación en silencio y así nos quedamos por un momento, el acariciaba mis mejillas, mis cabellos y me miraba intensamente, vi el deseo reflejado en sus orbes esmeraldas algo que me asustó y me encantó a la vez.

–Wow… eres hermosa mi amor—. Suspiró… –Me vuelves loco—. Me aferró mas a él y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado… puro fuego… sentía calor… un calor diferente en mi cuerpo algo que no había sentido jamás algo que extrañamente me gustaba, pronto paso a segundo tono, rompió el beso y bajo a mi cuello mordisqueándolo suavemente, dando pequeñas lamidas y besos húmedos… se me escapó un leve gemido de placer, la sensación que esto provocaba era exquisita pero peligrosa.

Aún no se alejaban del todo, las imágenes de Jacob tratando de hacerme daño. Sé que debo olvidarme y superar eso porque mi relación con Edward va muy en serio y mas allá de todo, se que en algún momento se dará el próximo paso y quiero estar muy segura, pero por ahora siento que no es el momento.

–Ed… Edward… para por favor—. Dije entrecortando cada palara y con mi respiración agitada.

–No haremos nada de lo que piensas, solo déjame acariciarte… ¿sí? —. No respondí, por lo que interpretó mi silencio como respuesta positiva… bajó a mis pechos, dándoles besos por encima del pijama acariciándolos muy suavemente.

–Bella… te necesito abajo—. Nos sobresaltó Alice tocando la puerta.

–Ahora voy—. Dije lo más normal que pude.

–Ok—. Dijo Alice… ¡salvada por la campana!

–Aún no, por favor Bella—. Edward hacia un pucherito adorable, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo.

–Tengo que bajar Ed, si no Alice me matara—. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza pero sin soltarme aún… –Y, de paso a ti también—. Rematé.

–Está bien amor, voy a cambiarme… te veo abajo—. Aceptó resignado.

– ¿A dónde vas con los chicos? —. Pregunté antes de salir de su habitación… sentía curiosidad aunque Alice esta casi segura que ellos podrían rondarnos para ver lo que hacíamos, así que no estaría mal indagar un poco.

–Eh… bueno… por ahí… no sabemos exactamente—. Dijo un Edward no muy seguro y eso solo hizo que terminara de confirmar lo que las chicas y yo sabíamos o sospechábamos. Despertaría aún mas su curiosidad a ver si suelta algo…

–Si es así diviértete, pero ¡cuidadito por ahí eh Cullen! —. Dije dándole un golpecito juguetón en el pecho.

–No te preocupes princesa, yo soy solo tuyo—. Dijo para luego besarme con mucha dulzura. –Diviértete tu también amor—. Tenía una sonrisa picarona.

– ¡Claro que sí amor!, y con los juegos que prepare para esta noche, ¡cómo no divertirme! —. Puse mi mejor sonrisa dándole un toque de picardía.

–Y… ¿qué juegos tienes preparados? —. Edward estaba curioso ¡justo lo que quería!

–Solo puedo decirte que algo calientes—. Trate de usar un tono sensual para aumentar su curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo queriendo sonar inocente… Edward trago grueso.

–Eso no me lo perderé—. Dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero alcance a escucharle… ahora si las chicas van a disfrutar cuando les cuente…

– ¿Dijiste algo amor? —. Pregunté haciéndome la que no escuché.

–No, que de seguro estarás muy entretenida—. Dijo disimulando.

–Sí, creo que será una larga noche…. Y tú, por favor no regreses tarde y no tomes mucho ¿sí? —. No estaba demás que le advirtiera, por si acaso después de estar rondando por aquí, deciden irse a otro lado, eran muy capaces de hacerlo, teniendo la compañía de Emmett mi hermano… ¡si, muy capaz!

–Lo que usted ordene mi princesa—. Dijo haciendo un saludo militar que me hizo reír.

–Ok mi príncipe—. Le di un pequeño beso… –Te veo abajo—. Salí de su habitación, fui donde las chicas y las llame a donde jazz y Emmett no escucharan nuestra platica.

–Chicas, acertamos… los chicos van a espiar—. Les solté todo sin rodeos.

– ¡Lo sabia!, Ed te soltó algo—. Aseguró Alice con una sonrisa pícara Rose no se quedaba atrás.

–Sí y No— contesté.

– ¿Cómo es eso? —. Preguntó Rose.

–Pues quise despertar su curiosidad a ver si me soltaba algo, así que piqué en su curiosidad y le dije acerca de los juegos calientes, obviamente no le dije de que iban los juegos solo recalqué que eran calientes y se puso como que muy interesado me quiso sacar pero él no saco nada en cambio yo si…. Dijo algo así como que no se lo perdería, lo dijo en un tono muy bajito pero alcancé a oírlo pero disimulé y le hice creer que no oí nada…. Esta noche va a ser sensacional—. Reímos.

Edward bajo a los pocos minutos, y traía una mochila ¿para qué querrá una mochila? ¿Qué se traerán entre manos esos tres?, mire a las chicas, quienes también me miraron y supe que pensaban lo mismo que yo. Edward se despidió de mi muy cariñoso y se marchó con los chicos.

Mientras tanto yo, volví a socializar con las demás chicas, hicimos palomitas y nos pusimos a ver una película Romántica "The Notebook" que es una de mis películas favoritas algunas la llaman "El diario de Noa" o "Diario de una pasión" es increíblemente romántica, que incluso a muchas nos hizo sacar un par de lagrimas.

Terminamos de ver la peli, eran las 8:40 de la noche; una de las chicas se puso a contar chistes y no parábamos de reír… esa chica ¡si que era buena!... se hicieron las 9:30 y empezaríamos con el juego de "verdad o desafío". Todas subimos a la habitación de la duende y las chicas quedaron encantadas con el ambiente creado por la decoración.

Nos pusimos en círculo y nos sentamos sobre los almohadines, colocamos una botella en el centro, expliqué el juego y las chicas parecían entusiasmadas le di vuelta a la botella y le cayó a Kate Denali, la chica parecía un poco tímida en este juego…

– ¿Verdad o desafío? — Pregunté.

–Verdad —. Respondió Kate.

– ¿Alguien quiere hacerle la pregunta? —. La verdad yo no quería hacerlo.

– ¡Yo! —. Dijo Sofía, una de las chicas de mi equipo… – ¿Qué posición te gusta más en el sexo?—. Kate se sonrojó pero contestó sonriente.

–El helicóptero—. Y eso ¿qué rayos es?, pensé para mí misma pero como que me leyó la mente que siguió explicando... –El chico disfruta mucho con esa posición—. ¡Toma nota mental Bella! –La mujer es la que toma casi todo el control y se mueve en círculos rápido o lento, como las hélices de un helicóptero—. Todas las chicas se mostraron interesadas en el tema; incluyéndome, así que conversaron un poco antes de volver al juego, y la verdad que a mí me viene bien escuchar, ya que no tengo experiencia y en algún momento la tendré con mi Edward, O eso espero.

–Ahora te toca girar la botella a ti Kate, hacer la pregunta o escoger el desafío—. Kate asintió giró la botella cayéndole a mi querida amiga Alice.

– ¿Verdad o Desafío? —. Le pregunto Kate.

–Desafío—. Eligió Alice sonriente, Kate sonrió con picardía.

–El desafío será… que te des un beso con lengua con una de las chicas ¿quien se ofrece? —. Tres de las chicas levantaron las manos pero Kate eligió a Lucy una del equipo de Rose.

–Ok, ok… ¡aquí vamos! —. Alice tomo a Lucy de la mano y se acercaron, colocó una mano en la nuca de la chica y el beso empezó. A mi parecer me daba "cosita" darle un beso a una chica, aunque también era algo excitante, desde otro punto de vista claro está. El beso Terminó y al parecer a Lucy le gusto porque se relamió los labios y le dijo a Alice que besaba bien… algo que me sorprendió un poco… será que Lucy era… no… no, seguro es parte del Show.

**POV EMMETT**

El plan de espiar a las chicas estaba trazado; nos esconderíamos en el balcón del cuarto de Alice. Cuando fuimos a casa de Edward, el logró entrar en la habitación de la duende para correr un poco la cortina y la ventana para lograr verlas, pero teníamos que escalar hasta su ventana, pero según Jasper los primeros juegos no serian tan importantes, así que Edward aprovecho y puso tres camaritas escondidas para poder observarlas desde mi Jeep, en la laptop Eddy.

Estaban en un juego de verdad o desafío y le tocaba a Alice y vaya desafío el que le toco. A Jasper se le fueron los ojos viendo en la pantalla de la portátil a su Alice besándose con otra chica… ¡iuu! .

–No me lo tomes a mal Edward, Alice es tu hermana y mi novia, pero es raro ver esta escenita, aunque sinceramente es un poco… Excitante—. Dijo Jasper ruborizado, y este ¿desde cuándo se sonrojaba? ese era el papel de bella ¿no?

–Sí, ya me di cuenta, tu amigo se quiere salir de tus pantalones—. Dijo Ed divertido yo dirigí mi vista a su entrepierna y ahí estaba su problemita no aguate y estalle en carcajadas. La cara de Jasper era todo un poema.

–Ya chicos, concentrémonos en ver lo que hacen estas picaronas, ¡mira que jugar eso! a demás después de esto viene la fase dos de nuestro plan—. Dije con tono malicioso.

**POV BELLA**

Después de los comentarios de ese beso fuera de serio que dio Alice… le toco a ella girar la botella y le cayó a Stefy.

– ¿Verdad o desafío? — pregunto Alice.

–Verdad —. Contesto Stefy, Alice se lo pensó un poco, luego sonrió con malicia y soltó la pregunta.

– ¿Dónde fue tu primera vez? —. Stefy palideció un poco, pero inmediatamente se relajó.

–En el asiento trasero de un auto—. Contestó algo pensativa… –En un campamento juvenil con un chico que conocí ahí mismo—. Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la plática de sexo, a las chicas no se les pasaba nada.

–Y no te sentiste incomoda—. Preguntó Kate con curiosidad y no pude evitar sentirme igual ¿en un auto? ¡Por Dios!.

–La verdad al principio sí; pero después el placer, hace que te olvides del lugar en donde estas y de todo lo demás a tu alrededor, solo te importa el aquí y el ahora—. Contestó Stefy quien parecía estar reviviendo el momento… dicen que la primera vez nunca se olvida.

–Y ¿qué tal el chico?—. Preguntó Alice.

–Estupendo—. Sonrió Stefy… –Al principio creí que había sido amor a primera vista, por eso lo hice, pero luego me di cuenta, que él no sentía lo mismo por mi—. Dijo mi amiga algo triste pero inmediatamente recompuso el rostro, al parecer a Stefy aun le afectaba un poco ese recuerdo.

–Y ¿que pasó con el chico? —. Pregunté sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

–Cuando el campamento termino, se fue y jamás volví a saber de él… lo bueno de eso fue que uso condón—. Dijo Stefy riendo, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. No sé porque tengo la extraña sensación de que hay mas en esta historia, nunca había visto a Stefy con ese semblante tan triste, fue solo por unos segundos, pero me basto para darme cuenta de que eso le dolió mas a ella de lo que aparenta.

Stefy termino su relato y giro la botella quedando esta vez Rose, quien eligió desafío.

–El desafío será que te tomes dos tragos de tequilas seguidos y sin respirar—. Declaro Stefy.

–Yo voy por el ya regreso—. Alice volvió a la habitación con una botella, dos copitas para tragos, limón y sal.

Rosalie paso el limón sobre la boca de la copa, chupo el limón untándole sal y se tomo el primer trago para luego lanzarse el segundo y chupo de nuevo el limón con la sal, arrugo la cara pero al parecer le gusto.

–Así lo haría min osito—. Dijo esta. Todas empezamos a reírnos al parecer le habían llegado los tragos de tequila a Rose, porque empezó a reírse de nada.

**POV EMMETT **

–Esa es mi chica, mira como se los tomo de un solo—. Cuando mi Rose dijo que así lo haría su osito, o sea yo, me sentí orgullo de que mencionara, estaba realmente sexy, ella se ha convertido en mi todo. ¡Tanto que deseaba enamorarme! Y sin darme cuenta sucedió y estoy feliz por ello.

–Deja de babear por mi hermana Emmett—. Jasper parecía todo un hermano celoso.

–Y ¿Por qué no? Si es mi chica… a demás tu que hablas si cuando ves a la duende también pones cara de menso—. Contra-ataqué.

–Se llama Alice no duende, y si lo hago es porque es la mujer más linda y la respeto no como tú, que con la mirada ya te estás comiendo a Rose. —. Dijo Jasper.

–Me vas a decir, que con esas cositas tan diminutas que lleva Alice no te dan ganas de estar con ella, de dar el siguiente paso—. Iba a hablar pero no lo dejé… –A demás, ¿a caso no fuiste tú, al que se le despertó el "amigo" por el beso de Alice con esa chica? —. Dije en tono burlón.

–Oigan ¡ya basta! —. Grito Edward quien hasta ahora no había vuelto a abrir su boca… – ¡Están hablando de mi hermana, pueden controlarse! Por favor…— dijo serio.

–Tienes razón Edd mejor seguimos observando—. Dijo Jasper calmado.

–Exactamente, es mejor —. Dije de acuerdo… se hizo silencio para volver a observar la pantalla, ¡estas chicas definitivamente querían matarnos! sin saber claro.

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

¡Hola! ¡hola! Sé que debí actualizar antes ya tenía el capitulo hace unos días pero me fue imposible, parece que mi salud no quiere ayudar jeje y aparte estoy estudiando para un dichoso examen del DMV, es para sacar mi licencia de manejar y tengo que pasarlo si o si.. se que ustedes me comprenden…. Son unas divinuras gracias por leerme… si tienen algo que aportar estoy abierta a sus comentarios

**Aclaro:** En este cap y en el proximo que es la segunda parte de este capitulo, se ven varios _Pov_ de nuestros chicos no estoy acostubrada a ultilizar varios en un mismo capitulo este el primero y en los proximos solo seran Edward o Bella...

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_Oír esas palabras de Bella, hacía que me enamorara mas de ella… ¡si supiera cuanto la amo! No esperaba escuchar que fuera virgen, hoy día es muy raro en la chicas, y son escasas la que se guardan al amor ya que la mayoría buscan a quien ligarse y tirarselo. _  
_Admito que pensé que lo era pero no estaba seguro y ahora que lo sé, me hace sentir orgulloso porque sé, que seré el primero en su vida._  
_He tenido relaciones con muchas chicas, pero nunca estuve con alguien como Bella; Pura en todos los sentidos… …_

* * *

**_Ari Swan: _**_Gracias por tu aporte linda me alegra que te guste la historia, ahorita solo les estoy dando momentos felices disfrutalos porque dentro de poco se viene el drama y una que otra sorpresita ;)_

_**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: **__Si, Edward se enterara de lo que paso y ni te imaginas de que modo. Me alegra que te guste la historia ;)_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp,_**_** Soluna16, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	21. Pijamada (Parte 2)

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 20: PIJAMADA (parte 2)**

**POV BELLA**

Rose hizo rotar la botella y le cayó a una chica llamada Nicole, que al igual que Rose, pidió desafío y esta la hizo tomarse dos tragos igual que ella; a este paso todas acabarían borrachas.

Nicole Giro la botella, mientras yo rogaba porque no me tocara a mi pero como siempre mi mala suerte apareció y justo la botella se detuvo ante mí.

– ¿Verdad o Desafío? —. Pregunto Nicole. Bueno, si digo desafío capaz que esta chica me pone a que me tome dos tragos o que le dé un beso a otra chica y eso ni de broma; mejor elijo verdad ¡qué más da!

–Verdad—. Dije aun algo dudosa. Nicole sonreía con malicia y eso me asusto un poco.

– ¿Que sentiste cuando perdiste tu virginidad? ¿Fue tierno contigo? —. Inmediatamente me puse roja como un tomate no me esperaba que fuera tan directa. Me sentía nerviosa y ¿ahora que decía? _"pues la verdad tonta, no tienes porque avergonzarte"_ -dijo esa vocecita de mi yo interior.

–Este… yo… eh—. Las manos me sudaban… – ¿Enserio tengo que contestar eso? —.Dije queriendo evitar contestar o por lo menos ganar tiempo.

–Vamos, ¡dilo Bella!, todas queremos saber —. Nicole insistía.

–No sé qué se siente—. Dije en un susurro.

–¿Como que no sabes? ¿Eres frígida? —. Pregunto Lucy sacando conclusiones erróneas.

–Soy virgen chicas, aun no he estado con nadie—. Dije a penas en un susurro.

–Y acaso Edward ¿no lo ha intentado?—. Preguntó una chica llamada Tamara, y sinceramente no me gusto su tonito de voz.

–No exactamente, de todas maneras eso se dará a su debido tiempo—. Dije intentando no dar más detalles, no es que me gustara revelar mis intimidades, a penas Edward y yo nos habíamos dado unos toques fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Sientes que Edward no es el indicado? —. Preguntó Tahis una de mis chicas. Y por supuesto que Edward lo es, solo es mi estúpido miedo que aún me atormenta.

–Claro que lo es—, aclare rápidamente... –El es ¡Tan lindo!, tan dulce, tan tierno, cariñoso solo con un beso o una caricia me pierdo en el infinito—. Y claro que me perdía, solo hacía un rato; él me elevo con esos besos y esas caricias.

–Entonces ¿Qué esperas? —. Pregunto Camila, del grupo de Rose.

–Es que me da miedo—, confesé. –A demás sueño con que mi primera vez sea perfecta y entregarme al hombre que me ame y ser solo de él para siempre, y lo sé, se que suena cursi, pero es lo que quiero y lo que siento—. Dije segura.

–Bella, yo sé que mi hermano te ama—. Aseguró Alice.

–Quizás Alice, aunque él nunca me lo ha dicho, es muy pronto para eso—. Sonreí con tristeza sé que es porque llevamos poco de estar juntos, aunque yo lo ame desde la primera vez que lo vi.

–Y ¿tú lo amas? —. Preguntó Rosalie.

–Eh… bueno yo… no hagas que conteste eso—. Supliqué.

–Solo hazlo, todas esperamos tu respuesta—, dijo Rose. –A demás de aquí no saldrá nada, lo que aquí se dice aquí se queda ¿verdad chicas?

– ¡Sí! —. Respondieron todas al unísono.

–Pues… si, desde que lo vi la primera vez, pero aún es pronto para decírselo y no quiero espantarlo—. Contesté.

–Está bien que te tomes tu tiempo Bella, Hoy cundo se despidió de ti te miraba de una manera donde solo puede haber amor, y las cosas se darán en su momento —. Dijo Kate, y creo que tiene razón; esta chica me comienza a agradar de verdad.

–Sí, eso espero; gracias por escucharme chicas… ahora sigamos con el juego—. Dije dando por terminada la plática creo que hoy me abrí con las chicas más de lo que debí.

**POV EDWARD**

Oír esas palabras de Bella hacía que me enamorara más de ella, si supiera ¡Cuánto la amo! No esperaba escuchar que fuera virgen, hoy día es muy raro en la chicas, y son escasas las que se guardan al amor ya que la mayoría buscan a quien ligarse y tirárselo. Admito que pensé que lo era pero no estaba seguro y ahora que lo sé, me hace sentir orgulloso porque sé, que seré el primero en su vida. He tenido relaciones con muchas chicas, pero nunca estuve con alguien como Bella; Pura en todos los sentidos.

Jamás he hecho el amor, con todas esas chicas solo fue sexo, pero con Bella todo será diferente; es el ser más puro que he conocido en mi vida y se merece solo lo mejor y me dedicaré a hacerla feliz.

–Vaya amigo, nunca había visto a mi hermanita tan enamorada—, Dijo Emmett... –La verdad es que tuvo uno o dos noviecillos y no fueron nada importantes, más que todo lo hizo porque sus amigas de Phoenix la obligaban, era la Capitana de las animadoras y la única sin novio, pero la verdad es que hasta ahora miro ese brillo en sus ojitos—, Me miro serio. –Solo te advierto Cullen que si la lastimas, te las veras conmigo y me olvidare que somos amigos—. Amenazó Emmett, sabía bien como hacer su papel de hermano protector, pero también sabía que yo jamás dañaría a Bella.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte Emmett, yo amo a tu hermana y aunque aún no se lo he dicho, se lo demostraré todos los días, y en el viaje que haremos a los Ángeles, en el concierto de su grupo favorito le hare saber cuan grandes son mis sentimientos por ella, aunque puede que me adelante—. Sonreí.

–Yo creo que debes empezar por decirle lo que paso con Tanya, estoy seguro que Bella entenderá si tu se lo dices antes de que tu ex se te adelante, sería una buena manera de demostrarle cuanto te importa y que jamás le mentirías—. Ese era mi amigo Jasper como siempre dándome sus buenos consejos.

–Jasper tiene razón Edward, es mejor que se lo digas tú, a que se dé cuenta por boca de Tanya o por alguna de sus amigas venenosas—. Secundó Emmett.

–Acuérdate de la amenaza que te hizo Tanya—. Agregó Jasper, y es cierto los chicos tienen razón y mañana mismo se lo diría.

–Tienen razón chicos, mañana la invitare a comer algo y hablaré con ella; no quiero mentirle en lo más mínimo y después de lo que acabo de escuchar menos—. Sonreí como tonto.

–Oigan viene la historia de Rose, veamos de que se trata y nos ponemos manos a la obra—. Dijo Jasper cambiando el tema.

**POV ROSALIE**

Me sentía un poco mareada después de esos dos tragos, ese juego de Bella fue muy divertido, pero ahora era el turno de mis historias así que empezaría con una Romántica.

–Bien chicas, ahora es el turno de Rose; ella nos contara algunas historias—. Dijo Bella.

–Esta Historia les gustará, yo la leí no hace mucho y mi abuelita me conto parte de ella cuando era apenas una niña de 11 años y quiero compartirla con ustedes, muchos de nuestros antepasados juran que sucedió y todavía algunas ancianitas de Forks, aseguran que sus abuelos dan fe de que esta leyenda es Real—, Todas guardaron silencio y me prestaron toda la atención. Empecé a narrar la historia con un tono de voz solemne.

_**LEYENDA**_

_–"En la antigüedad estas tierras eran gobernadas por Reyes; Forks era una pueblo hermoso y sus mujeres gozaban de una exquisita belleza. Había un rey y una reina que tenían tres hijas. Las dos primeras eran hermosas. Para ensalzar la belleza de la tercera, llamada PSIQUE, no es posible hallar palabras en el lenguaje humano. Tan hermosa era que los ciudadanos, y un buen número de extranjeros, acudían a admirarla. Incluso dieron en compararla a la propia VENUS, y no advirtieron que, al descuidar los ritos debidos a esta diosa, tal vez estaban atrayendo sobre la bella y bondadosa joven un destino funesto._

_Venus, la diosa que está en el origen de todos los seres, herida en su orgullo, encargó a su hijo Eros que era el mismo Cupido: –"Haz que Psique se inflame de amor por el más horrendo de los monstruos"—. Y, dicho esto, se sumergió en el mar con su cortejo de nereides y delfines._

_La princesa, con el correr del tiempo, fue conociendo el precio amargo de su hermosura. Sus hermanas mayores se habían casado ya, pero nadie se había atrevido a pedir su mano: al fin y al cabo, la admiración es vecina del temor..._

_Sus padres consultaron entonces al oráculo: –"A lo más alto -¬contestó¬ -la llevarás del monte, donde la desposará un ser ante el que tiembla el mismo Júpiter"—. El corazón de los reyes se heló, y donde antes hubo loas, todo fueron lágrimas por la suerte fatal de la bella Psique. Ella, sin embargo, avanzó decidida al encuentro de la desdicha._

_Sobre un lecho de roca Psique la princesa, quedó muerta de miedo, en lo alto del monte, mientras el fúnebre cortejo nupcial se retiraba. En estas que se levantó un viento, se la llevó en volandas y la depositó suavemente en una pradera cuajada en flor. Tras el estupor inicial Psique se adormeció._

_Al despertar, la joven vio junto al prado una fuente, y más allá un palacio. Entró en él y quedó asombrada por la factura del edificio y sus estancias; su asombro creció cuando unas voces angélicas la invitaron a comer de espléndidos platos y a acostarse en su lecho. Cayó entonces la noche, y en la oscuridad sintió Psique un rumor. Pronto supo que su secreto marido se había deslizado junto a ella. La hizo suya, y partió antes del amanecer._

_Pasaron los días por la soledad de Psique, y con ellos sus noches de placer. En una ocasión su desconocido marido le advirtió: –"Psique, tus hermanas querrán perderte y acabar con nuestra dicha". –"Mas añoro mucho su compañía ¬-dijo ella entre sollozos¬. Te amo apasionadamente, pero querría ver de nuevo a los de mi sangre". -"Sea ", contestó el marido, y al amanecer se escurrió una vez más de entre sus brazos._

_De día aparecieron junto al palacio sus hermanas y le preguntaron, envidiosas, quién era su rico marido. Ella titubeó, dijo que un apuesto joven que ese día andaba de caza y, para callar su curiosidad, las colmó de joyas. Poco antes de que anocheciera, Psique tranquilizó a sus hermanas y las despidió hasta otra ocasión._

_Con el tiempo, y como no podía ser de otra forma, Psique quedó encinta. Pidió entonces a su marido que hiciera llegar a sus hermanas de nuevo, ya que quería compartir con ellas su alegría. Él rezongó pero, tras cruzar parecidas razones, acabó accediendo._

_Al día siguiente llegaron junto a palacio sus hermanas. Felicitaron a Psique, la llenaron de besos y de nuevo le preguntaron por su marido. –"Está de viaje, es un rico mercader, y a pesar de su avanzada edad..." Psique se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y acabó reconociendo lo poco que conocía de él, aparte de la dulzura de su voz y la humedad de sus besos... –"Tiene que ser un monstruo", dijeron ellas, aparentemente horrorizadas, –"la serpiente de la que nos han hablado. Has de hacer, Psique, lo que te digamos o acabará por devorarte". Y la ingenua Psique asintió._

_–"Cuando esté dormido -¬dijeron las hermanas¬, -coge una lámpara y este cuchillo y córtale la cabeza". Enseguida partieron, y dejaron sumida a Psique en un mar de turbaciones. Pero cayó la noche, y llegó con ella el amor que acostumbraba y, tras el amor, el sueño._

L_a curiosidad y el miedo tiraban de Psique, que se revolvía entre las sábanas. Decidida a enfrentar al destino, sacó por fin de bajo la cama el cuchillo y una lámpara de aceite. La encendió y la acercó despacio al rostro de su amor dormido. Era... el propio dios Cupido, joven y esplendoroso: Unos mechones dorados acariciaban sus mejillas, en el suelo el carcaj con sus flechas. La propia lámpara se avivó de admiración; la lámpara, sí, y una gota encendida de su aceite cayó sobre el hombro del dios, que despertó sobresaltado._

_Al ver traicionada su confianza, Cupido se arrancó de los brazos de su amada y se alejó mudo y pesaroso. En la distancia se volvió y dijo a Psique: –"Llora, sí. Yo desobedecí a mi madre Venus desposándote. Me ordenó que te venciera de amor por el más miserable de los hombres, y aquí me ves. No pude yo resistirme a tu hermosura. Y te amé... Que te amé, tú lo sabes. Ahora el castigo a tu traición será perderme". -Y dicho esto se fue._

_Quedó Psique desolada y se dedicó a vagar por el mundo buscando recuperar, inútilmente, el favor de los dioses: la cólera de Venus la perseguía. La diosa finalmente dio con ella, menospreció el embarazo de la joven, le dio unos cuantos sopapos y la encerró con sus sirvientas Soledad y Tristeza._

_La diosa Venus, decidió someter a Psique a varias pruebas, convencida de que no podría superarlas; mas acudieron en ayuda de la joven las compasivas hormigas, las cañas de los ríos y las aves del cielo. La última prueba, en cambio, fue la más terrible: Psique bajó a los infiernos en busca de una cajita que contenía hermosura divina. En el camino de regreso, sin embargo, quiso ella misma ponerse un poco y, al abrir la caja, un sueño insoportable se abatió sobre ella. Y habría muerto, de no ser porque Eros el Dios Cupido, su loco enamorado, acudió a despertarla: –"Lleva rápidamente la cajita a mi madre, que yo intentaré arreglarlo todo" -dijo, y se fue volando. En la morada de los dioses, a petición de Cupido, Zeus determinó que los amantes podían vivir juntos. Así que Hermes raptó a Psique y la llevó al cielo, donde se hizo inmortal. Y fueron juntos felices Eros y Psique y a su debido tiempo tuvieron una niña a la que en la tierra llamamos Voluptuosidad"._

_**FIN**_

Termine de contar la historia, las chicas suspiraban mientras les había relatado y en este instante aplaudían como locas enamoradas. Si lo sé; la historia es muy bonita desde que la escuche desee con toda mi alma encontrar el verdadero amor y que dicha que la espera valió la pena. Encontré a Emmett quien ahora es el dueño de todos mis suspiros, un hombre con alma de niño y con los sentimientos más puros ¡Dios! Cuanto lo amo.

–Rose me encanto la historia, ¿de verdad que sucedió eso aquí?... ¿en Forks? —. Pregunto Bella algo emocionada.

–Según lo que cuentan, si—, Respondí. –Bueno me sorprende que varias de las que estamos aquí no lo sepan. Mi abuelita decía que las mejores leyendas, mitos e historias se pierden en el pasado por el olvido de la gente—. Expliqué.

–Tu voz le dio al relato algo especial, nos emociono a todas—. Dijo Alice.

–Y como se llama tu próxima historia—. Preguntó Kate.

–Contare las otras historias luego mientras tanto hay otro Juego que Bella preparó y sé que les encantara—. Sonreí.

**POV BELLA**

La historia de Rose me había cautivado, pero ahora continuaba con mi segundo juego y nos caería como anillo al dedo por si los chicos andan por ahí.

–Chicas, ahora viene lo mejor—, Sonreí. Abran los papelitos que cada quien eligió, a las tres chicas que le salga baile elegirá a otra que la acompañe… en su baile caliente—. Todas aplaudían emocionadas.

Cada una abrió su papel, por dicha el mío salió en blanco, pero esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera elegirme.

–Pónganse de pie las tres chicas a la que salió escrito "baile" en su papel—. Tres chicas se pusieron de pie de inmediato; una de mi equipo llamada Sofía, Camila del equipo de Rose y la capitana del equipo de Natación, Zohe quintanilla. –Ahora elijan con quien quieren hacer su baile.

–Yo elijo a Rosalie, claro si tu quieres Rose—. Dijo Sofía.

–Claro linda… encantada—. Dijo Rosalie quien sonreía con picardía.

–Yo te elijo a ti Bella—. Dijo Camila…. ¿Qué?.. ¡Hay no! ¿Por qué yo? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, pero recordé las palabras de Alice y Rosalie y ahora entendía la sonrisa que esta última tenia. Lo más seguro es que los chicos estarían espiando y no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

–Está bien, acepto encantada—. Sonreí a mis amigas con complicidad.

–Entonces yo elijo a Alice—, Dijo Zohe. –Capitana y capitana ¿Qué te parece Alice?

–Pensé que me quedaría con las ganas—. Dijo una muy sonriente Alice aceptando bailar con Zohe.

–Manos a la obra chicas, tiene que ser un baile muy sensual y caliente—. Dije.

–Stefy pon música por favor—. Indico Rose.

**POV JASPER**

– ¡Oh por Dios! Chicos ¿creen que aguantaremos solo con estar viendo desde aquí?—. Pregunté.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que Edward se las arreglo para abrir la ventana que da al balcón de la habitación de Alice y correr la cortina? Obvio que para poder verlas Jasper—. Ese era Emmett hoy esta que no lo aguanto… estoy más que seguro a que en esa cabecita sucia esta la imagen de mi hermanita sabrá Dios como.

–Ya tigres… ¿vamos a subir o van a quedarse a discutir por tonterías? —. Dijo Edward sacando la artillería como la llamo Emmett, de su mochila.

No iba a admitir delante de Edward que me moría por ver a Alice bailando sensual y de seguro quitándose alguna prenda de ropa y sé que tanto él como Emmett se sienten igual por Rose y por Bella.

Subimos con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al balcón, las chicas ni se dieron cuenta porque estaban muy entretenidas y ¡Dios! Alice estaba más que sonriente y muy hermosa.

**POV ROSALIE**

–Sofía este baile tiene que ser candente, así que solo déjate llevar—. Quería que mi osito me viera en todo mi esplendor.

–Claro Rose, aunque no te sorprendas de lo que pueda llegar a hacer—- Advirtió.

–Créeme que no lo hare linda—. Contesté.

Empezó una música muy suave y sensual, Sofía y yo comenzamos a movernos muy suavemente y muy cerca una de la otra. Me tomo de la cintura y me apegó mas a ella dándole la espalda, empezamos a bajar las dos al mismo tiempo moviendo las caderas al compás de la música.

Cuando ella comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello, la verdad no me sorprendió, tomé sus manos y las guié para que acariciaran mi vientre y siguiera bajando por encima de la ropa; luego me giré y empecé a quitarle la pequeña camisa de tirantes que traía puesta. Sofía parecía muy complacida con lo que le hacía y ella me seguía el paso tocando a penas mis pechos; al final Rosó sus labios con los míos y me susurró que soy hermosa, la verdad me sentí extraña por como lo dijo pero decidí no darle importancia.

**POV EMMETT**

Wow, ya podía sentir la baba resbalándose por la comisura de mis labios, mi Rose es demasiado hermosa para su propio bien y con ese baile sí que me puso muy caliente e hizo que el amigo que tengo entre las piernas se despertara, se veía tan sexy, tan seductora; no sé si vaya a poder volver a estar a solas con ella y mantener mis manos quietas… Ese cuerpo escultural es como un imán que llama al mío, pero eso sí, si algo llegara a pasar con Rose yo la respetare siempre, y seré muy el más tierno y cariñoso de los novios, sé que es la mujer de mi vida y se merece solo lo mejor.

**POV ALICE**

Después de ver ese baile tan erótico y caliente de Rose, hasta yo me excité, me encantaría verle la cara a mi Jazzi viéndome bailar… quisiera pasar a la segunda fase con el pero no quiero que piense que soy una rápida o una facilona como la descerebrada de María, así que ni modo ¡a aguantarme!

Zohe empezó a mover sus caderas bailando suavemente a mí alrededor al son de la música. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y a rosar mis senos con ellos, luego tomé el control y empecé a darle besos húmedos en su cuello, mientras bajábamos hasta casi tocar el suelo meneando las caderas a un ritmo sensual y con una tensión muy sexual.

Me quitó muy suave y sensualmente la camisa de tirantes y quedé con mi sostén de encaje muy sexy, yo le baje al mismo compás su short de pijama quedando ella con una tanguita azul también de encaje, rocé sus nalgas mientras ella se apegaba a mí y cuando se acercó a una distancia peligrosa de mi boca la canción terminó y quedé salvada, no quería besar a esa chica habían rumores de que era lesbiana, así que después de esto, de lejitos. Las chicas tenían ¡unas caras! Que no pude evitar reír.

–Bien hecho Alice, te sabes mover ¿eh? —. Me susurró Zohe con una sonrisa picarona plantada en su cara… ese comentario mejor dejarlo como inocente.

**POV JASPER**

Es increíble ver como mi Alice se movía de esa manera y ¡de qué manera!, la verdad ya tengo una erección bastante dolorosa y no puedo evitar pensar las maravillas que Alice me haría en la cama -Pero que estas pensando Jasper- Me regañe mentalmente… soy un caballero, tengo que dejar mis ganas de tenerla a un lado y comportarme como tal, aunque ¡Dios! ¡Qué mujer! Me encanta, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego antes.

Ahora en cuanto llegue a casa voy a tener que jugar con mis manitas, para bajar las energías del amigo que tengo entre las piernas.

–Es el turno de Bells Edward—. Dije intentando no reírme.

–Ya quiero ver tu cara viendo a mi hermanita—. Se burlaba Emmett.

–Cállate Emmett, si nos descubren será por tu culpa y créeme no querrás ver a una Alice muy enojada, eso sin contar con que no es la única chica dentro de esa habitación, así que cierra la boca—. Me aguante las ganas de reírme porque Edward tenía razón, no sé como mi Alice tomaría el que yo la este espiando.

**POV BELLA**

Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y yo estaba roja como un tomate, Camila me tomó de la mano, me llevo a los pies de la cama de Alice y me pidió que me sujetara a uno de los barandales de madera y me posicioné dándole la espalda a ella.

Camila empezó a moverse detrás de mí a penas la música empezó, y con las manos hacia arriba y sujeta de la baranda, empecé a mover mis caderas muy suave acorde al ritmo de ella. Me tomo de la cintura haciendo yo la de poste, mientras ella bajaba meneando sus caderas para luego subir acariciándome las piernas; me sujetó más fuerte de las caderas y se apegó más a mí bajando sus manos y acariciándome por encima de la ropa mi parte más intima y ahora más sensible, eso me pasa por estar imaginándome que quien me toca es Edward.

Volví en si cuando sentí como bajaba mi short y ella misma me daba vuelta para que admiraran mi cuerpo, se encargo de quitarme también la camisa y quede con mi lencería de encaje muy diminuta, se acerco a mí y en un movimiento rápido se adueño de mis labios y los beso apasionadamente pero sin dejar de ser suave y sensual no tuve más que responderle el beso y aunque ella quiso meter su lengua no se lo permití.

Si Edward estuviera de verdad viendo esto quizás no le gustaría mucho; la canción terminó y las chicas nos aplaudían y gritaban, incluso hacían comentarios como: que se ponían calientes, que estaban mojando su ropa interior de lo excitadas, y todo eso me hizo sentir más avergonzada no sé en qué momento me puse a bailar de esa manera.

–Bella, hasta yo me calenté—.Dijo Alice burlándose.

–Que bárbara amiga, ese beso estuvo fenomenal, ¡puro fuego! —. Agrego Rosalie.

–Ya chicas, no hagan que me sienta más avergonzada, si Edward en realidad está viendo esto no creo que se sienta muy orgulloso de mi—. Dije molesta.

–Basta Bella, estoy segura, estoy segura que por ahí deben estar espiando y si muchas de las que estamos aquí nos excitamos, ya me puedo imaginar la cara de mi hermanito y luego buscando alivio en su baño—, Mis locas amigas rieron hasta más no poder. –A demás después de esto, si él te vio va a querer dar el segundo paso contigo.

–Ya Alice—, La corté antes de que siguiera. –Ya no me digan mas, mejor sigamos con la diversión, luego hablamos de eso—. Dije para acabar con la conversación.

**POV EDWARD**

No podía controlar mis pensamientos, Bella es realmente hermosa y sus movimientos demasiado eróticos para mi salud mental y sin olvidar que mi amigo (Eddy Jr) despertó de inmediato, y aunque los chicos quieran ocultarlo se que les paso lo mismo con Rose y Alice.

Bella es toda una diosa, quisiera abrir esta estúpida ventana, correr hacia ella y hacerle el amor como un loco; pero esa es la parte de ese instinto loco que tengo, pero con mi Bella tiene que ser distinto, porque si llego a dar el segundo paso con ella, seré de lo más tierno, dulce y cariñoso para que su primera vez sea como ella la sueña. Aunque lo del beso con esa chica no termina de agradarme mucho, esos labios son solo míos… ¡míos!

La verdad ya me estoy cansando de solo observar, quisiera robarme a Bella aunque sea un ratito, ya extraño la dulzura de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo cada vez que me abraza.

Después de ese bailecito que no nos dejo en muy buen estado a ninguno de los tres, las chicas oyeron otra historia de Rose, que según ella esta vez era de miedo, y entre otras historias que las chicas compartieron, no falto el Emmett que las quería meter en miedo, haciendo ruidos raros y casi nos descubren por eso, aunque me pareció gracioso ver como se abrazaban entre sí, cada vez que oían algo raro y les daba miedo, y Bella no fue la excepción, aunque ella detuvo a una chica que casi sale al balcón y así fue que nos salvamos de una muerte segura, porque si nos hubieran descubierto ahí no nos dejan vivos, empezando por Alice, mi pequeña hermanita que cuando se enoja hay que tenerle miedo.

Con cuidado nos bajamos del balcón sin hacer mucho ruido no podíamos seguir ahí, Emmett y sus actitudes infantiles hubieran hecho que nos descubrieran. Caminamos un buen trecho hasta llegar a nuestros autos que estaban parqueados en el camino que da hacia mi casa, me pareció haber visto a alguien salir al balcón pero creo que solo fueron ideas mías…. Las chicas habían quedado jugando a otro de los dichosos jueguitos de Bella: pegarle las pelotas a un pene ¡Dios! Ni siquiera se parecía a uno de verdad, bueno un poco pero solo un poco, y Emmett que no podía contener la risa mejor tuvimos que dar la retirada…

.

.

.

.

Realmente estaba cansado, me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare leche tibia achocolatada con galletas, Emmett fue con Jasper a su casa a traer unas cosas, ellos volverían más tarde con algunas cervezas, porque al parecer las chicas habían arrasado con todas.

Subí a mi habitación, de camino pasaba por la habitación de Alice, aun se oían algunos murmullos, pero de seguro la mayoría de las chicas ya deben estar dormidas, me hubiera gustado darle las buenas noches a mi Bella, pero de seguro ella también debe estar descansando.

Los chicos tardaban mucho, así que me di una ducha algo rápida y me puse mi pijama que solo constaba de un pantalón de algodón. Me tiré a la cama y cerré los ojos, me relaje totalmente, no podía sacar de mi mente el baile erótico que hizo mi Bella hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido… …

Sentí unas suaves caricias en mi rostro y reconocí esas manos inmediatamente, pero seguí haciéndome el dormido; delineo mis labios con uno de sus dedos, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, otros en mis mejillas y uno inocente en mis labios y susurro un te amo eso me hizo sonreír internamente como un tonto, pero sentí como cayeron en mi rostro dos gotitas ¿Bella estaba llorando?

– ¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto? —. Preguntó mi Bella en un susurro.

–No hace mucho princesa, pero ¿Por qué lloras? —. Pregunté preocupado y limpiando con la yema de mis dedos sus mejillas.

–No es nada mi cielo, no te preocupes—. Trató de sonreír pero viendo su mirada supe que algo le pasaba.

–Uno no llora por nada cariño, aunque llevemos poco tiempo de estar juntos, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa—. Dije tomándola de las manos.

–Amor es algo que me es difícil contarte ahora, pero lo hare en su momento ¿sí? —. Eso solo me dejó más preocupado todavía, pero le daría su tiempo.

–Está bien, por el momento lo dejaré pasar pero no quiero volver a verte con esa carita y mucho menos llorando ¿ok?

–Ok, pero ¿sabes?... también lloro porque estoy feliz—. Dijo ya con una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Ah sí? Y eso ¿Por qué cielo? —. Pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Porque te tengo a ti, porque me haces muy feliz, porque sé que tú nunca me harías daño—. Sonreí como un tonto ante sus palabras llenas de tanto significado.

–Eso tenlo por seguro mi niña, jamás haría algo que te lastimara, tu eres todo para mí—. Se acerco y nos fundimos en un beso suave dulce y tierno, y sé que aunque no nos hemos dicho te amo (a excepción cuando me lo susurró y pensó que no la escuché) ella me ama tanto como yo a ella y este beso lo demuestra todo sin necesidad de palabras.

–Puedo quedarme contigo—. Eso me sorprendió pero debo respetar a Bella y mantener mis manitas muy quietecitas.

–Claro mi amor—. Me sonrió y se acomodó a mi lado, apegándose a mi cuerpo y dándome pequeños besitos en mi cuello, cosa que me encanto pero mi amigo estaba despertándose de nuevo.

– ¿Te divertiste hoy? —. Preguntó, y el solo recordar lo que había visto unas horas antes, no ayudaba para nada a mi problemita entre las piernas.

–Eh… s...si y... y ¿tú? —. Tartamudee, ya que ella seguía dándome besos en el cuello y acariciando mi torso desnudo.

–Oh por supuesto—, Dijo. –Pero creo que no mas que tu—. Sonreí.

–B…Bella, de…deja de… hacer e…eso—. Logre decir volviendo a tartamudear.

– ¿Eso qué? —. Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Esos besos en mi cuello y las caricias en mi pecho—. Dije jadeando.

– ¿Por qué Cielo? A mí me gusta ¿a ti no? —. Dijo haciendo un hermoso pucherito.

–Claro que me gusta, pero tengo un pequeño problemita—. Ella me miro sin entender.

– ¿Qué problemita? —. Preguntó mi Bella tan inocente, quite las sabanas que nos cubrían para que pudiera ver como mis pantalones estaban levantados a causa de mi pequeño amigo excitado.

– ¡Oh! —, Exclamó sorprendida.

–Ya entendí—. Dijo sonrojándose y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

–Ves lo que provocas en mi cariño—. Reí.

–Sí, pero no niego que me agrada ser yo quien provoque eso con solo unas caricias inocentes y unos pequeños besitos—. Sonrió tímida y se sonrojó, sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco.

–Bueno mejor durmamos, porque ya esta amaneciendo, si seguimos con esta plática mi amigo no se va a controlar —. Dije.

–Está bien amor—, Sonrió. –Abrázame—. Me pidió, e inmediatamente lo hice, y así abrazaditos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos….

_**By: Angel**_

...

* * *

_Bueno en este capítulo se ven muchos __**Povs**__ narrados por todos nuestros protagonistas pero les aclaro que solo será en este capítulo en el resto que vienen rara vez verán a alguno que no sea Edward o Bella espero que les haya gustado lo hago con mucho cariño. y disfruten los proximos capitulos porque se avecina el drama mis niñas _

_Nos leemos pronto __**MUAKSSS!**__ besitos Twis…_

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp,_**_** Soluna16, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Tefi98, Gaby Rivera.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	22. Confio en ti

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 21: CONFIO EN TI **

**POV BELLA**

Me levante con el sumo cuidado de no despertar a mi Ángel quien dormía tan pacíficamente. Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice que ya estaba vacía pero se oían los murmullos desde la cocina, donde seguro ya estaban desayunando. Me di una ducha rápida, me cambie de ropa y baje a reunirme con las chicas.

–Hey Bella, ¿tuviste una buena noche? —. Preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara; estaba más que claro a lo que se refería y todas las demás se rieron con ella.

–Por supuesto querida, pero no es lo que sus cabecitas ya están empezando a maquinar—. Dije señalándolas a todas.

–Está bien, dejemos en paz a Bell's por ahora… solo, por ahora—, Dijo Alice. –Ven, desayuna con nosotras.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas, bromas y mas bromas de las chicas y quedamos en volver a repetir la pijamada…

–Esta es la última—. Dijo la duende señalando la caja en el suelo, con las cosas que habíamos usado para la decoración.

Las chicas ya se habían ido y nosotras nos terminamos de encargar de dejar todo limpio y en su lugar. Mi celular sonó era un texto de mi príncipe…

_**"Hola mi cielo, la cama se sentía vacía y fría sin ti ¿comemos juntos?"-Edward. **_Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi cara.

_**"Hola bebe, lo siento, es que tuve que bajar a ayudar a Alice, y te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quise despertarte. ¿A dónde iremos?" -Bella **_... tecleé enviar el mensaje.

Y Su respuesta no se hizo esperar… _**"Es sorpresa" -Edward.**_

.

.

.

–Cullen, ¿a dónde me llevas? —. Pregunté curiosa, ya que llevaba más de media hora conduciendo.

–No coma ansias señorita, ya lo sabrás—. Respondió divertido.

Pronto siguió por un camino angosto, que comunicaba al bosque. Edward estacionó el auto ya que el resto del camino lo haríamos a pie; pasamos por más de veinte minutos caminando pero valió la pena, el lugar era hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres que desprendían un aroma maravilloso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, algo realmente raro ya que pocas veces sucedía. Podía oír que cerca había una cascada que combinaba con el cantar de los pajarillos que adornaban el día, algo totalmente relajante.

Colocamos una manta grande en el suelo, una canasta con frutas, sándwiches y Refrescos que Edward trajo para Almorzar… Un silencio para nada incomodo se coló entre nosotros hasta que mi novio lo rompió.

–Bella quiero decirte algo importante—. Dijo mi ángel, aunque lo note nervioso y preocupado, cosa que me asusto un poco.

–Claro amor dime—. Sonreí para darle ánimos de continuar y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien ¿Por qué lo estaba ¿cierto?

–Lo que te diré, sé que no te va a gustar, pero no quiero ocultarte nada… Tú eres lo más importante para mí ahora—. Me estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa, pero debía escucharlo hasta el final, no podía ser tan malo eso que tenía que decirme.

– ¡Suéltalo Edward!, sea lo que sea lo voy a entender—. O por lo menos trataría… tomé su mano y la apreté un poco para infundirle valor aunque por mi mente pasaban cosas y no precisamente buenas.

¿Se habrá arrepentido de estar conmigo?_ "Bella si fuera así ¿crees que te hubiese traído aquí o se hubiera comportado tan cariñoso?" _apunto esa vocecita en mi cabeza…

–Amm… bueno… pues, es que—, Tomo aire para continuar. –Hace dos días, yo… estaba algo confundido y quería estar seguro, de que ya no sentía nada por Tanya—. Cuando dijo el nombre de esa víbora me tensé y solté su mano inmediatamente.

–Pasó algo entre ustedes—. Afirmé con el dolor palpable en mi pecho porque inmediatamente desvió su mirada.

–Ella me buscó en los vestidores y se comportó muy melosa conmigo, trate de ponerla en su lugar, pero ella… me… me besó —. Lleve mis manos a mi pecho como acto reflejo, al lado de mi corazón, que en este momento dolía como si lo apuñalaran pero debía mantener la calma… debía escucharlo, el prometió no lastimarme seguro Edward la rechazo… (Pensaba para mi misma) pero lo que escuche a continuación no me lo esperaba…

–Y le correspondí el beso—. Levante mi vista con mis ojos ya nublados por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y no podía retenerlas por mucho tiempo… busqué sus ojos esas dos hermosas esmeraldas también estaban opacas por lagrimas que también luchaban por salir de ellos.

–Entiendo—. Dije levantándome e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo ¿Qué venia ahora? ¿Acaso pensaba decirme la parte donde no me ama y que jamás quiso herirme? ¿Qué mal interpreto sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que si quiere a Tanya?... lo cierto es que no podía escuchar eso… me mataría.

– ¡No!, no entiendes Bella—, Me agarró fuerte de los hombros y me obligó a verle a los ojos… –No significó nada para mí, eso me comprobó lo que mi corazón ya sabía… ¡Bella yo te quiero a ti!... lo que sentí por ella solo fue atracción física… Fue solo sexo… pero lo que tú y yo tenemos no se compara con nada de eso—. Me miraba de una manera tan cálida aunque desesperada, en su mirada leía ¿adoración? ¡No!

–Sus labios son fríos y sin sabor, los tuyos son… tan cálidos y exquisitos, con el solo roce de una caricia tuya mi cuerpo responde al máximo—, Se sentía tan sincero y desesperado... –Te juro que solo fue un beso y la aparté de mí y le deje bien Claro que a quien quiero es a ti y que ahora estoy contigo—. Eso casi me hizo sonreír.

– ¿En serio no sentiste nada por ella? —. Pregunté aun sorprendida por sus palabras.  
La verdad todo eso tan hermoso que dijo, también lo siento yo por él, me hace sentir tantas cosas que no logro explicarlas todas, pero aun así me dolió que haya besado otros labios que no fueran los míos.

–Te lo aseguro Bella… Lo juro amor, no habrá otra mujer en mi vida más que tu… solo tu—. Dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que no pude evitar creer en su palabra; no sé si me arrepentiría después de esto pero ahora él era mío y no quería dejarlo ir ¡No podia dejarlo ir!.

– ¿Lo prometes? —, Pregunté. Deseaba tanto lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle que me haga suya aquí y ahora, pero ese paso tiene que esperar por el momento hasta que este segura que supere lo de Jacob… no quiero arruinar ese momento y que luego el no me quiera en su vida.

–Lo prometo—. Dijo ya sonriente, se acercó y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso dulce, tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Me perdonas? —. Preguntó y sonreí.

–Te perdono—. Confirmé… buscó de nuevo mis labios besándolos desesperadamente. Si, definitivamente amo a este hombre… y confió en el.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero aun con nuestros labios rozándose y nuestras respiraciones agitadas; pude haber aprovechado el momento y tambien sincerarme con el, pero este era un momento que no queria arruinar suficiente con lo de Tanya y ya me ocuparia de eso.

–No creas que se me va a olvidar del todo—. Dije y lo sentí tensarse. –Esa zorra me las pagara, nadie se mete con mi chico y lo besa—. Me apresure a decir, se rio conmigo para después besarme.

– ¿Sabes? —, Le pregunte. –Confío en ti, no dejemos que nadie dañe nuestra confianza y mucho menos nuestra relación.

–Es una promesa que no pienso romper—, Contesto… –Y tu nunca desconfíes de mí, bebé—. Pidió.

–También lo prometo—. Dije sin dudar.

–Se que Tanya no nos dejara en paz y sé que algo se trae, cuando la rechacé, me amenazó y dijo que tu lo pagarías con lagrimas de sangre, pero no dejare que nadie te haga daño ¡Eso nunca! —. Dijo mi novio realmente seguro, y por supuesto que yo tampoco dejare que se salga con la suya si ella quiere guerra pues ¡Guerra va a tener!

Le di la oportunidad de por lo menos respetarnos y tratarnos como chicas civilizadas por el bien del equipo y viene ella y lo primero que hace es poner sus sucias garras en mi Edward ¡Mío! ¡Jum!

–No importa lo que ella intente hacer; no lograra lo que quiere y yo me encargare de eso—. El sonrió complacido.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas, besos y una puesta de sol maravillosa, fue el crepúsculo más hermoso que visto en mi vida y por supuesto que estar con la persona que amo lo hacía más hermoso todavía.

–Te amo—. ¿Dijo te amo? ¿No estoy soñando verdad? ¿Edward me dijo que me ama? ¡Dios! Me dijo que me ama ni si quiera podía articular una palabra, estoy tan feliz de escuchárselo decir.

–Yo también te amo—. Logre decir al fin, con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi rostro de lo feliz que estaba.

Terminamos de sellar la declaración con un maravilloso beso, que decía mucho más que las palabras… un beso donde nos demostrábamos el inmenso amor que nos tenemos, se que nos vendrán muchas pruebas difíciles, pero si estamos juntos sabremos sobrepasar a cualquier cosa que se interponga por mas difícil que parezca.

Amo a Edward y haría cualquier cosa por él. Tanya sabrá quién es Isabella y con esto que él me acaba de decir, ahora más que nunca, jamás permitiré que esa o cualquier otra quiera dañarnos.

El plan se estaba trazando en mi cabecita… Alice y Rose estarán encantadas… Tanya prepárate porque Isabella sale de caza…

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

Hola mis niñas(os) como están aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo se vienen cosas divertidas…  
Quería actualizar antes pero sinceramente he andado desganada ayer se cumplió aniversario de la muerte de mi mejor amiga y estos días han sido algo duros para mi…

Bien al grano:  
¿Qué les parece la reacción de Bella? ¿Hizo bien en perdonarlo? Bueno tengo que decir que la actitud de Edward en decirle estuvo bien porque no se lo oculto y le hablo con la verdad pero creen que Bella hubiera aprovechado el momento y le hubiera dicho Edward sobre lo de Jacob? Yo creo que si … tonta Bella

Aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos para el drama mis niñas porque créanme si habrá…  
REVIEWS REVIEWS ...QUIERO SUS OPINIONES XFIS!

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp,_**_** Soluna16, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Tefi98, Gaby Rivera.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	23. Pequeñas Bromitas!

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo 22: PEQUEÑAS BROMITAS **

**POV BELLA**

Llego el lunes, y con él, una nueva semana de clases. Les había contado a las chicas lo que paso entre Edward y Tanya; al principio todas hablaron sobre castrar a Edward, incluso Alice fue una de las principales en apoyar esa opción, pero desistieron cuando les expliqué cómo estaban las cosas. Así que les propuse que me ayudaran con el plan, que mi maquiavélica cabecita había armado desde el momento en que Edward me conto lo ocurrido, porque nadie besaba a mi chico y vivía para contarlo. Si lo admito soy celosa, pero ¡vamos! como no estarlo si Edward es todo lo que cualquiera puede desear pero es mío ahora…

.

.

.

–Bien chicas, ¿les quedo claro lo que hará cada una? —Les pregunté después de haberles contado el plan, que por supuesto no podía fallar a esa hueca no le van a quedar ganas de meterse con Bella Swan.

–Más que claro—. Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

–Solo una pregunta—, Dijo Stefy. – ¿Como haremos O bueno tu como harás para meter los sapos en su mochila si casi no se la despega? —. Preguntó.

–Cierto Bell's ¿Cómo harás? —. Secundo Alice.

–Bueno chicas… ese trabajito no lo hare exactamente yo—. Dije sonriendo.

–Cuando sonríes así, te juro que me das terror—, Dijo Rose haciendo muecas teatralmente. –Pero mejor explícate con eso de que no lo harás tú exactamente.

–Pues ese trabajito se lo dejo a mi media naranja—. Dije sonriente y por supuesto que él estaba al tanto de "casi" todas las bromitas que tengo en mente.

– ¿Edward? —dijeron algo sorprendidas.

–Sí, el ya está al tanto. Emmett va a conseguir los sapos y Edward se encargara de entretenerla, mientras Emm los pone en su mochila; mañana nosotras a esta hora nos estaremos riendo—. Aseguré divertida.

–Bella… Bella, solo espero que todo esto salga bien y que no nos descubra—. Dijo Rosalie con algo de preocupación fingida, ella era la que menos tenía miedo y no hay que negar que estará divertido.

–Tú, solo encárgate de poner los polvos pica pica, en los uniformes de todas las víboras, pero sobre todo ponle porción triple al de Tanya, la quiero ver retorcerse a la hora de la práctica General de Animadoras y de todo el colegio—. Creo que esto de ser hermana de Emmett, tiene sus ventajas. He visto tantas veces como Emm hace de las suyas, que algo de él se me pego.

–Más tarde pasare por tu casa para ver lo del esmalte que te pedí prestado y aprovecho a dejarte el polvo—, Dijo Kimy dirigiéndose a Rose… –Bella, tu y yo ¿Qué haremos? —. Y esa era una de mis partes favoritas del plan.

–Querida amiga, eso lo sabrás hasta mañana—. No se esperan la sorpresita que le tengo al club de venenosas. –Oye Alice, espero que te vaya bien con eso de entretener al resto de las viboritas—. Sé que, el hecho de tener que aguantar principalmente a María, para Alice es una tortura.

–Tranquila amiga, de paso me cobro algunas que me debe desde hace mucho—. Todas reímos.

Alice a veces daba miedo, y si nunca se defendió antes como se debía, de María, era por Jasper; pero ahora nada la detiene, si algo se, es que mi alocada duende sufrió mucho con el rechazo de Jasper, siempre que menciona algo sobre eso aun se ve que le dolió y mucho y sinceramente no se qué haría si me pasara algo como eso, no soportaría el rechazo de la persona que más amo.

–Bueno chicas… hasta mañana, descansen, porque será un día de muchas sorpresitas—. Dije al mismo tiempo que me despedía de todas con un beso hasta detenerme en los brazos de mi príncipe que había llegado junto a Jasper y Emmett, nos fundimos en un beso intenso y en un cariñoso abrazo.

.

.

Llegue a casa y pase todo el día ansiosa, esperando a que Charlie llegara de su trabajo con lo que le había pedido.

– ¡Papá! — Grité. –Por fin llegas, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? —. Pregunté a penas se abrió la puerta.

–Hola hija, yo también te quiero Gracias por recordármelo—dijo con Ironía.

–Lo siento Papá, es que he estado ansiosa— Dije algo avergonzada, y dejándole ver a mi padre el leve sonrojo que se formo en mis mejillas.

–Toma, no se para que quieres esto, pero ten cuidado al usarlo—. Me advirtió en tono serio.

–No te preocupes Papá —, Dije sonriente y sonando lo más inocente que pude. –Gracias—. Salí corriendo a mi habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, teniendo suerte de no tropezarme en las escaleras.

.

.

.

–Hola chicas, ¿Listas para la acción? —, Saludé y pregunté una vez que nos reunimos en la entrada del instituto como todos los días. –Recuerden que cuando tengan el polvito mágico en sus uniformes y se estén retorciendo, podemos fingir que también tenemos comezón para que no hayan sospechas sobre nosotras—.Todas asintieron gustosamente y solo me faltaba hacerles una última advertencia ya los chicos estaban sobre advertidos y solo ellas me faltaban.

–Una cosa más—. Dije acaparando de nuevo su atención. –Hoy por nada del mundo coman postre y ensalada en el almuerzo.

– ¿Por qué? —. Preguntó la duende con curiosidad.

–Digamos que hoy estallarán malos olores—. No aguanté y solté una carcajada seguida de mis amigas, que seguro se hacían una idea de lo que era.

–Tú, sí que eres mala cuando te lo propones Bell's —. Dijo Kimy haciendo muecas de horror.

–Menos mal que eres nuestra amiga—. Secundo Rose, y todas no hicimos más que volver a reír. Todas sabíamos que si había una persona más terrorífica que Alice o yo; esa era Rosalie.

–Bueno que empiece la operación "aplastando víboras" —. Dijo Alice emocionada. Chocamos las manos y nos dirigimos a la primera clase, que era Física con la profesora Perkins, en esta clase solo estábamos Alice, Emmett y yo.

La primera hora la pasamos aburridos y un poco inquietos escuchando lejanamente la clase sobre la "Materia y la energía", las definiciones de masa, peso, cuerpo y sustancia y los benditos estados de la Materia. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, demasiado ansiosa para mi bien.

Emmett dijo que los sapos los dejo en su Jeep y que iría por ellos al cambio de hora…  
Y así fue en cuanto sonó el timbre de cambio Emmett se fue corriendo a buscarlos mientras tanto yo tenía que hacer mi parte del plan.

La segunda Hora la teníamos Kimy, Stefy, Jasper y yo mientras Emmett estaba en reunión con su equipo, Edward estaba en Literatura y Alice y Rose en Geografía.

Me sentía inquieta, necesitaba poner todo en marcha y lo primero era advertirles a las chicas, que en la pijamada se portaron como amigas de toda la vida y no me parecía justo que pasaran por lo mismo que las víboras, así que empecé a mandarles mensajes de textos a todas, diciéndoles que las esperaba en nuestra mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

–Jasper, ve a buscar a Alice que ya debe estar alborotando al avispero para distraerlas—. Le dije a mi amigo a penas término la clase.

Rosalie ya estaba esperando fuera del salón a Stefy, que inmediatamente se fueron a cumplir con lo suyo, mientras Kimy y yo nos escurrimos a la cafetería y tal como había pensado, la comida ya estaba en mini bufet y por suerte no había nadie a vista.

–Kimy vigila que nadie venga— Dije en un susurro.

–No te preocupes Bella, me quedare aquí afuera vigilando, si alguien viene te aviso de inmediato— Contestó ella.

Entre con el cuidado de que no estuviera cerca ninguna de las cocineras y pudiera verme, fui directamente al postre, que para mi pena era pastel de Chocolate; mi favorito -_"Ni modo"_ pensé para mí misma. Esparcí sobre el postre el purgante en polvo para perros y luego hice lo mismo en la ensalada, Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y con mi corazón acelerado por lo nerviosa que me puse.

Kimy seguía afuera y en cuanto salí, me abrazó chocamos las manos y nos fuimos a la clase de Biología donde empezaría la función, y que por suerte era una de las clases donde estábamos todos los de ultimo año juntos.

Llegamos algo retrasadas pero por dicha, el profesor Banner no había llegado aún. Alice tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro, lo más seguro es que se debía a que le fue mejor que bien. Rose me esperaba para sentarme con ella, mientras Emmett y Edward, me hacían señas con el pulgar para indicarme que todo estaba en marcha; giré mi rostro hacia María y su cara era todo un poema mientras las demás víboras hacían su papel de consoladoras ¡¿Qué habrá hecho mi pequeña amiga?!... para que la víbora se hiciera la sensible, tuvo que haber sido algo digno de ver.

–Oye Rose ¿Cómo va todo? —. Le pregunté a mi amiga mientras me sentaba a su lado y acomodaba mis libros.

–Pues mi parte ya está hecha, pero creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano—. Nos miramos serias unos segundos antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, ambas sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo era demasiado poco para lo que esas se merecían.

–Parece que todo va corriendo conforme lo planeado, solo falta ver los resultados, espera y veras querida amiga—. Y Volvimos a reír.

A los pocos minutos entro el profesor al salón y al parecer no traía muy buen humor, algo muy común en el Pff ¡Que pesado!

–Saquen su libro de Biología y hagan los ejercicios del 1 al 12 de la página 182, reúnanse en grupos de tres sin hacer desorden—. Ordeno el señor Banner.

Alice, Rose y yo nos juntamos, Stefy y Kimy se juntaron con Kate, mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo, uniéndose ellos tres, cuando escuchamos lo que tato anhelaba oír; los gritos de Tanya de seguro se oían hasta las afueras de Forks… los sapos se salieron de su bolso y empezaron a saltar encima de ella, Emmett se carcajeo y todos los que estábamos en el salón hicimos lo mismo.

–Oye Tanya, creo que este se parece a ti ¿no crees? —, Dijo Emm agarrando de las patitas a uno de los sapos... – ¡Oh! Mira este otro Tanya, ¿por qué no lo besas? —, Dijo acercándoselo a la cara... –Tal vez y solo tal vez, se te aparezca un gemelo de Edward—, se burlaba Emmett, al parecer mi hermanito se lo estaba pasando en grande… – ¡Vamos inténtalo! —. Dijo Emmett acercándole de nuevo el sapito, mientras Tanya saltaba y gritaba encima del pupitre, hasta el profesor Banner parecía divirtiéndose porque le note una pequeña sonrisa, claro ,que no duro mucho porque tenía que poner "orden".

– ¡Basta! deje de gritar señorita Denali, son solo sapos—. Le regañó el señor Banner.

–Salieron de mi mochila Profesor, alguien los puso ahí, me pudieron haber matado, pueden tener alguna enfermedad contagiosa—. Gritaba la Oxigenada poniendo cara de asco.

–Ya deje el drama señorita Denali, ¡tranquilícese! Y usted Hale ayude a Swan a sacar a los sapos del salón—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper y a Emmett.

–Fase una… ¡Completada! —. Les dije a las chicas con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Lo que quedaba de la clase, paso rápido y pronto nos encontrábamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería, las demás chicas llegaron, como les había pedido en el mensaje que le envié a cada una. Les conté solo la parte del plan en la que no podían comer ni ensalada, ni postre, así que todas nos conformamos con un jugo y una manzana, aunque pedimos postre y ensalada, para que las tontas no sospecharan.

Exactamente a los diez minutos de que empezaran a comer, se fueron levantando una por una, se les notaba inquietas y se revolvían en sus lugares… el baño quedaría apestoso el día de hoy.

–Oigan chicas, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no me quiero quedar con las ganas de saber que pasa en ese baño—. Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie, mientras el resto la seguimos.

Todas nos metimos al baño, que por obvias razones, todos estaban ocupados y el olor era asqueroso demasiado desagradable, quizás se me pasó un poquito la mano, pero no era el momento de sentirme culpable.

–Sí que apesta aquí—. Dijo Rose tapándose la nariz y toda la imitamos.

–Salgamos de aquí chicas, creo que puedo aguantarme las ganas de hacer pis—. Dijo Camila, la chica del equipo de Rose.

Saliendo de ahí todas reímos, aunque muy dentro, pero muy en el fondo de mí, sentí pena por ellas. Kate a pesar de que Tanya e Irina, son sus hermanas, nos apoyo guardando silencio, al parecer la víboras no la trataban nada bien, y ella al igual que nosotras, quería que les diéramos un escarmiento.

El tiempo pasaba lento para mi gusto, habían pasado la práctica de Animadoras y la de Educación Física a la última hora y ahora teníamos que entrar a clase de Inglés con el profesor Adolfo que con solo verle la cara, ya me estaba durmiendo, es el profesor más aburrido del instituto.

A mitad de la clase mientras copiaba lo que dictaba el profesor, empecé a recibir mensajes de texto de Edward, que gracias a cielo estaba en esta clase al igual que Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, aunque también por desgracia una que otra víbora.

_**"Esta tarde en nuestro lugar especial" –Edward.**_

Decía el primer mensaje de mi chico, volteé a verlo y me sonreía, tenía esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que me encantaba, mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban agachados en sus pupitres excepto nosotros seis y dos chicos nerds que no recordabas sus nombre, los demás compañeros dormían plácidamente.

Vi a Emmett agachado en el asiento de Félix y Demetri, seguro haciendo una de las suyas, al parecer hoy era el día de las travesuras de los hermanos Swan y compañía. Presté de nuevo atención a mi celular y escribí mi respuesta:

_**"Claro cielo, yo llevo la merienda. A las cinco ¿te parece bien?" –Bella**_

Y su respuesta no se hizo esperar:

_**"Perfecto mi vida, Te amo" –Edward.**_

Sonreí como boba desde que me lo dijo por primera vez no ha parado de hacerlo y a mí me encantaba.

_**"Y yo a ti" –Bella.**_

Respondí dando por terminada la conversación.

El timbre sonó y todos despertaron, incluido el profesor, que también se había quedado dormido, algunos algo despistados y desorientados, entre ellos Félix y Demetri, que cuando se levantaron para irse, cayeron al suelo llevándose otros pupitres por delante, fue muy gracioso, todos reímos porque ese par se creían los matones y manda mas del instituto, es divertido verlos por una vez en una situación cómica.

.

.

.

Nos dirigimos al gimnasio de animadoras donde se hacían las practicas, hoy la entrenadora tenía algo que decirnos a todos los grupos de deporte femenino, y también pasaríamos otro rato divertido.

La miss paso lista y las únicas que no llegaban, eran el clan de Zorras que lo más seguro era que aun se encontraban en el baño descargando… y hablando del rey de Roma el club entero venia entrando, y a juzgar por sus caras que no se veían nada bien, el purgante hizo muy bien su efecto.

–Señoritas espero que esta sea la última vez que llegan tarde a un entrenamiento, ustedes conocen mejor que nadie mis reglas, que esto no se repita por favor —. Dijo la entrenadora con voz firme y demasiado seria, por algo era la mismísima directora de los deportes femeninos y era una suerte que también fuera la entrenadora de las animadoras.

–Discúlpenos entrenadora, no volverá a suceder—. Dijo Tanya con cara descompuesta, tratando de sonar responsable.

–Ahora tomen asiento y pongan atención, lo que voy a decirles es muy importante—. Ella tomo unos documentos y empezó a ojearlos, en unas mesas alejadas estaban el resto de entrenadoras conversando al parecer seriamente y la entrenadora se les unió.

–Chicas, miren hacia allá—. Dijo Alice señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al grupito de venenosas, e intentando no estallar en risas. Al parecer empezaban a sentir la comezón ¡Pobres! No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

–A todas las capitanas, las quiero juntas en un solo grupo—. Dijo una de las entrenadoras. –La directora de deportes tiene algo importante que comunicarles —. Nos juntamos y guardamos silencio.

–Mis chicas, primero que nada quiero decirles que por primera vez en esta institución tenemos equipos tan fuertes como ustedes, vi las rutinas que cada una de estas chicas hicieron para llegar al puesto como capitana—. Dijo mi entrenadora y directora de deportes, con una sonrisa dirigida a nosotras. –Me complace anunciarles que tenemos duras competencias, y tenemos que poner el nombre de esta institución en alto…

–Ahhhh —. El grito de Tanya nos sobresalto a todas e inmediatamente volteamos a verla, pero se percato y disimulo un poco su comezón, tuve que morder con fuerza mi cachete para no soltar una risita.

– ¿Se siente usted bien señorita Denali? No le veo buena cara hoy, en realidad no le veo buena cara a varias de ustedes chicas—. Dijo la entrenadora mostrando preocupación.

–Eh… sí, estoy bien—, logró decir… –Disculpe, continúe por favor —. Tanya se sentó de nuevo y nosotras volvimos a prestar atención, no sin antes enviarnos una mirada significativa entre mis amigas y yo.

–Como decía; tenemos que poner el nombre de esta institución en alto—, Repitió. –El camino a la victoria, empieza con competencias locales con otros institutos de la ciudad, seguido por la del estado completo y culminando con las nacionales—, Esa noticia es realmente Genial ¡emocionante!... –Cada capitana y su entrenadora trabajaran en crear las nuevas rutinas y los equipos completos deberán aprenderla a la perfección, no quiero errores —, Hizo una pausa. –Quiero que se reúnan todas las capitanas, y se ayuden entre sí—. Una de las entrenadoras tomo unos papeles y se los paso a ella quien los ojeo y volvió a posar su vista en nosotras.

–Señorita Cullen, usted que dirige al grupo de baile, ayudara a las animadoras a elegir la música y algunos pasos importantes—le dijo a Alice quien sonrió y asintió emocionada. –Señorita Hale, se encargara de ver que tan flexible están sus compañeras—. Rosalie asintió y abrazo a Alice. – Y usted señorita Swan, su trabajo será entrenar por aparte al resto de las capitanas y harán un solo equipo para animar a los equipos masculinos en cada partido, que así como nosotras entraran al campeonato y todas ustedes son mis mejores chicas ¿cree que pueda con toda esa responsabilidad?

–Por supuesto que si entrenadora, cuente con eso—. Aseguré.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo—. ¡La que faltaba! Como siempre la víbora mayor tratando de estropear todo. –Creo que tengo más potencial que ellas, y no veo justo que me dejen a mí y a mis demás compañeras fuera de las demás actividades—Dijo Tanya con tono altanero.

–Primero que nada señorita, baje ese tono de voz cuando se dirija a mí, segundo; usted ni sus compañeras están fuera, todas participaran en el campeonato, principalmente estas chicas animaran a los equipos masculinos, que es una tarea muy dura, si se toma en cuenta a la presión que serán sometidas para ese entonces, porque se estarán haciendo cargo de varias cosas a la vez y usted solo debe preocuparse por aprenderse la rutina y no dejarnos en ridículo—, Tanya iba a protestar pero la cortó de inmediato. –A demás fue un pedido especial del director de esta institución y de mi colega, el encargado de deportes masculinos y le recuerdo niña que ¡Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí! ¿Le quedo claro Denali? Porque no pienso volverlo a repetir—. Tanya quiso refutar pero le fue imposible, ya que no pudo aguantar por más tiempo por más tiempo su comezón y empezó a rascarse como loca, se quito parte de su ropa sport y salió corriendo, seguida de sus amigas y por más que quisimos contenernos todas estallamos en carcajadas.

Hoy definitivamente fue mi día de travesuras, hace mucho que no me reía tanto. Nos tardamos un poco más, ultimando algunos detalles omitidos por el escándalo de las "pica pica" como las llamo Rose.

Habría un baile de apertura y se rifaría en que instituto de la ciudad se realizaría. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba e inmediatamente se ofreció a diseñar los vestidos de las chicas de cada equipo, incluso el de las entrenadoras, exceptuando las víboras ¡claro esta! En mi opinión, es demasiada tarea para ella sola pero ¡es Alice! Y si ella dice que puede con todo, así es. Según ella aun teníamos tiempo ya que empezaría a trabajar en ello después del viaje que haremos con los chicos.

Fuimos juntas a los vestidores a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa, Tanya y su grupito estaban ahí; al parecer discutían entre ellas pero en cuanto se percataron de nuestra presencia, se callaron.

–Swan—. Dijo Tanya con total desprecio en su voz…. –Tú—. Me señaló. –Tú, me las pagaras todas juntas.

– ¿De qué hablas Tanya? —. Pregunté tratando de sonar inocente.

– ¿Tú crees que me engañas Isabella?, ¡Pues te equivocas! —. Grito la rubia enfurecida y totalmente fuera de sí, estaba toda roja y tenia ronchitas por todos lados, su aspecto era terrible.

–Te repito Tanya, No… se… de que… me… hablas—, Le dije palabra por palabra... –Si me entiendes ¿verdad?... oh no respondas cariño—, dije con un tono de voz dulce, exageradamente fingido… –Olvidaba que tú no tienes cerebro—. Dije cruzándome de brazos mientras una sonrisa bailaba en mis labios.

–Se que tu, algo hiciste, para que diera esta maldita picazón que no se me quita con nada—, Oh Tanya y si supieras que no solo eso te hice.. –Pero te advierto Swan, cuídate las espaldas, no sabes con quien te metiste—. Sonreí maliciosamente, ella era la que no sabía con quien se metía.

–Siento decepcionarte querida, pero creo que eres Tú, quien no sabe con quienes se metes—, Respondió Alice por mí… –Bella no está sola, aparte, tu lo único que le tienes es envidia porque Bella tiene todo lo que a ti te falta—. Dijo mi amiga muy pagada de sí misma al ver la cara de Tanya, quien haciendo berrinche se fue, no sin antes brindarnos unas cuantas palabras…

–Todas me las van a pagar, sobre todo tu Isabella—. Y sin más se largo seguida por sus amigas.

Todas sabíamos, que Tanya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y nos podíamos esperar todo de ella pero con nosotras nadie puede, y ya se nos ocurriría un "plan B"

.

.

.

– ¡Al fin solos! —. Exclamo Edward, mientras nos sentábamos a comer de la merienda que yo misma preparé.

Nuestro prado, nuestro lugar favorito para estar juntos, estaba cada día más hermoso, y con Edward aquí, hacia que se viera más especial todavía… es como si sintiera que hay amor puro en el ambiente.

–Si amor—, Suspire… –Hoy fue un día fuera de serie—, sonreí recordando todas las travesuras que hice, y lo orgulloso que Emmett admitió, que estaba de mi, pero estos momentos, son los que más me gustan de este día tan alocado; estar con él es un regalo divino, así tan tranquilos y demostrándonos con cada beso el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, eso simplemente me hace feliz... –Pero ya estamos juntos, que es lo que de verdad importa—. Mi ángel se acercó y me besó con exquisita dulzura.

–Te amo mi niña, nunca dudes de eso—. Pidió a penas termino el beso, pero sin dejar de rosar nuestros labios.

–Jamás lo haría mi príncipe, yo también te amo—. Y lo besé, besé al hombre de mi vida, al único por el que arriesgaría todo, a mi amor… mi único amor.

_**By: Angel**_

.

.

* * *

Hola mis niñas siento haber tardado tanto, estaba haciendo unos exámenes difíciles, pero ya estoy aquí así que ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto una Bella traviesa? Algunas anécdotas la viví yo misma en el instituto, algunas veces las hacía yo y otras veces me las hacían a mí pero eso si nunca tuve polvo pica pica en mi ropa jejejeje espero impaciente sus Reviews…. Besitos Twis…

_**Gracias**_

_**isabella-vulturi123, Angii-Montserrath, Samantha Stewpatt, AmberCullenMasen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, vivicullenhaleswan, Andrea 14 de Cullen, anaprinces25, flexer, isa Kathe, **_**_BlackRoseVamp,_**_** Soluna16, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Tefi98, Gaby Rivera.**_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia tambien a las lectoras fantasmas que se son varias y han dejado sus reviews y tambien gracias por sus alertas y favoritos... _**

**_las kiere su escritora ANGEL_**


	24. Charlie y el viaje

**Este capitulo esta Beteado por SOFIA ABADER.**

**su link en facebook: ** www. facebook sofia . abader

* * *

**Corazones Al Límite: A MIL POR HORA (1000/h)**

**Capitulo23: CHARLIE Y EL VIAJE**

**POV BELLA**

Las cosas ahora marchaban mucho mejor; Tanya no se había vuelto a meter conmigo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano daría su golpe, aun no quería preocuparme por eso, estaba más preocupada y concentrada en cómo tomaría Charlie todo el asunto del viaje, y lo más importante, mi relación con Edward. El insistía en presentarse formalmente con mi padre pero yo no estaba totalmente segura de eso, lo más probable es que Charlie nos cancele el viaje y ponga peros al noviazgo, haría sentir incomodo a Edward todo el tiempo y lo bombardearía con preguntas tontas. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Edward estaba empeñado en hablar con mis padres, para luego presentarme formalmente como su novia a Carlisle y Esme, aunque ellos ya sabían por boca de Alice y del mismo Edward pero Esme quería hacer una cena, para mí, eso era pura formalidad pero si hacia feliz a Edward, me hace feliz a mí, así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

Hable con mi madre y le conté todo sobre Edward, así como también le confesé mis miedos, ella se mostro emocionada y muy optimista; me dijo que no podía haber hecho mejor elección, que no me preocupara, que mis miedos se irían disminuyendo poco a poco, que hablaría con mi padre para que se comportara, y que cocinaría la mejor de sus recetas.

Edward vendría esta noche, mi padre ya estaba al tanto, y como supuse no estaba muy contento con la idea,pero acepto recibirlo porque yo misma se lo pedí y Reneé me diouna mano para convencerlo, alegando que era el indicado, que me hacia feliz y contra eso no tuvo otra opción.

Alice y Rosalie quisieron venir a arreglarme, pero se los impedí gustosa, no era necesaria tanta formalidad en mi propia casa, así que opte por un vestido sencillo de color azul que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de piso plateadas, dejé mi cabello suelto, con pequeños risos en las puntas, y de maquillaje opte solo por un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y brillo labial, lo natural era mil veces mejor.

Al bajar al living, encontré a mi padre en su sofá favorito, viendo un partido de beisboll acompañado de no se quitaba su uniforme y me llamo la atención que no quitara el arma que portaba en su cinturón, el acostumbraba a descargarla y guardarla bajo llave o dejarla junto con su uniforme.¡Dios! ¿No pensara en…? ¡No, no, no! Charlie querrá asustar a Edward, seguramente quiere darle la imagen de jefe de policía y decirle sin palabras ¡quien manda! Oh si, esto tenía el sello de Charlie y sus arranques de mando. Rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina en busca de ayuda, nadie mejor que mamá para dominar al dominante que se suponía que era Charlie Swan.

Mamá intentó calmarme, diciéndome que Charlie no se atrevería a dar una mala imagen, no, estando ella presente, a Emmett parecía divertirle toda esta situación, ¡ahg! pero ya me las cobraría. Ayude a mi madre a terminar la cena había preparado una exquisita pasta pero me pidió que le ayudara con la salsa porque se me daba mejor que a ella, ¡increíble! Pero cierto, se cocinar, una de las tantas cosas que me enseño mi abuela paterna, Marie.

El timbre de la casa sonó y supe inmediatamente que había llegado, prácticamente corrí a abrir la puerta, y Charlie me miro mal por mi ansiedad, así que tuve que acercármele para cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él, o más bien, advertirle.

–Papá, — lo llame. –Edward esta aquí, por favor se amable—. Le pedí usando mi mejor tono de voz.

Charlie solo me hizo una mueca dándome a entender que se comportaría.

–Es importante para mí—. Le asegure antes de irme y abrir la puerta, ni siquiera vi su reacción.

Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta tan fresco y despreocupado, lleno de confianza en sí mismo y con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo, poco me importo que Charlie estuviera cerca.

–Hola princesa—me saludo a penas nos separamos.

–Hola—sonreí y entonces evalué su atuendo; llevaba puesta una camisa celeste muy fina y elegante, muy bien doblada hasta debajo de sus codos, un pantalón negro de vestir y sus zapatillas Pulcras del mismo color del pantalón. Me ruboricé cuando lo encontré observándome de la misma manera y ambos sonreímos complacidos por lo que veían nuestros ojos.

–Estas muy hermosa—. Elogio él, al momento en que volvía a sonrojarme.

–Y tú muy guapo—. El sonrió y lo hice pasar a la casa, donde ya todos se encontraban en la sala esperándonos.

–Buenas noches—. Saludó educado.

Reneé fue la primera en acercarse y saludarlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Oh, Edward, ¿cómo estás?—. El aludido saludo a mi madre con dos besos en sus mejillas, pero Reneé es… Reneé, así que lo jaló hacia ella y lo envolvió en sus delicados brazos, Emmett miraba la escena, divertido y mi padre con una cara de póker murmurando cosas que parecían ser gruñidos.

–Muy bien señora Swan—contestó Edward.

– ¡Oh! No, llámame Reneé, solo Reneé— Sonrió mi madre. –Eso de señora me hace sentir más vieja— Edward acepto gustoso y con una sonrisa que iluminaba.

–Jefe Swan—. Saludo a mi padre tendiéndole su mano. –Edward Cullen—. Mi padre lo miro serio, y tomo su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Ya sé quién eres muchacho, no tienes que repetir tu nombre—. Me tense ante el tono tan seco que usó, Edward se sorprendió un poco pero lo supo disimular, mi madre le envió a Charlie una mirada de advertencia y yo una de suplica mirando también a Emmett pidiendo su ayuda.

– ¡Hey, Edward!—.Emmett se acercó y choco sus palmas con las de Edward dándose su típico saludo, y relajando el ambiente un poco.

Mientras mamá y yo nos dispusimos a poner la mesa y servir la comida Edward, Emmett y mi padre se quedaron en la sala, terminando de ver el partido que Charlie miraba hace unos minutos.

–La cena está servida, pasen al comedor por favor—, aviso mi madre. –Cariño apaga eso y ven a cenar—. Charlie se levanto de mala gana, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, se ganaría la furia de Reneé.

Después de que mi madre prácticamente obligara a dar gracias a Emmett por los alimentos, la mesa se sumergió en un silencio un tanto incomodo pero Edward supo como cortarlo de buena manera, y que mejor que alabando a Reneé y su comida.

–Esto esta delicioso Reneé—. Elogio él, llevándose otro bocado de pasta a la boca, mamá sonrió complacida.

–Es una de mis mejores recetas, aunque no sabría igual, si Bella no hubiese hecho la salsa, ella es mejor que yo en eso—. Contestó mi madre con naturalidad, mientras yo me sonrojaba y miraba de reojo a un Edward curioso y algo sorprendido.

–No sabía que cocinabas—. Se notaba más curioso por saber del tema y mi cara parecía un semáforo en Rojo.

–N-no es nada Edward, es solo una salsa—. Le resté importancia.

– ¡Oh no!, ¿Cómo que no es nada?, espera a que pruebes los postres que hace—. Siguió avergonzándome Reneé, Edward me miraba interesado pero solo opte por encogerme de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

–Espero probarlos pronto—. Se dirigió a mí con mi sonrisa favorita.

–Y,¿qué tal el instituto Edward?—, Mi padre no trataba de ser para nada educado, al contrario; estaba empezando con su interrogatorio,quizás para sacar algo que no le agrade, pero Edward no lo tomaba de ese modo. –Supe por Emmett que también eres uno de los capitanes—. El sonrió como si le hubiesen hecho la mejor pregunta.

–Sí, pongo todo mi empeño tanto en mis calificaciones, como en mi equipo—. Contesto Edward con amabilidad.

–Edward es el mejor de su clase—. Conté, sintiéndome extrañamente orgullosa de ese pequeño detalle.

–Tú también has sido la mejor de tus clases Bella—. El tono de Charlie parecía de reproche y no iba para nada de acorde a la situación.

–Eso no lo dudo—. Coincidió Edward.

–Edward—, Llamo Emmett... –Necesito que me ayudes con algo después—Edward asintió con la cabeza para luego enfrascarse en una conversación animada con mi madre, donde ésta contaba ciertas anécdotas vergonzosas de mi niñez

–Eres Hijo de el Doctor Cullen ¿cierto?—. Pregunto Charlie.

–Así es—. Contesto Edward. –Carlisle es mi padre.

–Háblanos de tus padres —. Reneé le pidió, adelantándose a Charlie.

–Bueno; Como ya saben mi padre es médico, mi madre Esme, es decoradora de interiores, pero por ahora ha decidido dedicarse a la familia y a su casa, — Contó con una sonrisa orgullosa al hablar de ellos. –Llevan juntos casi 20 años y siempre nos han dado el mejor ejemplo.

–Eso espero—.Murmuro Charlie en un susurro suficiente para que yo pudiera oírlo, pero no estoy segura si Edward también lo hizo o simplemente fingió no hacerlo.

Al terminar de cenar mamá sirvió pastel de chocolate como postre, Charlie taladraba con la mirada a Edward y este, simplemente ignoraba ese hecho. Hablaba mucho con mi madre y con Emmett que milagrosamente hoy no había hecho ninguna de sus bromas con doble sentido, algo que agradecí profundamente. Para cuando terminamos, Papá le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara a su despacho y en ese mismo momento todo el nerviosismo controlado que tenía se disparo, y el cuerpo me tembló de anticipación a lo que se vendría.

**POV EDWARD**

En toda la cena sentí esa mirada traspasándome y leyendo cada uno de mis movimientos y actitudes, sabía que estaba analizándome pero no mostraba conocimiento de ello, lo que menos quería era que Bella se pusiera más tensa y nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de carácter fuerte y sus facciones lo corroboraban, a cualquiera lo intimidaría con las miradas que me lanzaba, pero no me sentía del todo nervioso; si me preocupaba que no me aceptara y eso terminara dañando a Bella, pero sabía muy en el fondo que él no se atrevería, tarde o temprano llegaría la parte donde empezaría la charla cargada de sus advertencias y amenazas…

.

.

.

Y aquí me encontraba, en el despacho del gran jefe Charlie Swan, Sentados uno frente al otro, en unos cómodos sillones de cuero negro, el había sacado un puro de su escritorio y empezó a fumarlo con verdadera elegancia, me miraba fijamente eligiendo las palabras para comenzar.

–Así que… tú eres el novio de mi niña—. Aseguro con expresión dura.

–Así es señor—, Contesté firmemente. –Hace muy poco en realidad, pero le aseguro que mis intensiones son las mejores—. Dije con seguridad.

–Eso aun no me consta—. Dijo tajante. _"Paciencia Edward, paciencia"_ apunto mi cabeza. – ¿Que es lo que realmente quieres de ella?— _"todo_" pensé,pero sabía que Charlie Swan aun no estaba preparado para oír esa respuesta, pero se la daría muy sutilmente.

–Voy a ser sincero Jefe Swan… quizás no he sido el chico ejemplar, porque no soy perfecto, nadie lo es en realidad—, Lo mire directamente a los ojos. –Pero desde que conocí a Bella, todo en lo que yo creía cambio y le dio un mejor sentido, ella es una maravillosa chica, llena de buenos sentimientos y jamás haría algo que pudiese dañarla—. Juré.

–Te diré lo que pienso muchacho—, Le dio una calada a su puro. –Si fuera por mí, Bella jamás estuviera connadie—, Lo mire con angustia ¿Era tan egoísta para pensar eso?... –No me malinterpretes—. se apuró a decir. –Aunque no lo creas, Bella ha sufrido demasiado, han habido cosas de verdadero peso que la han lastimado—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ahora sí que no entendía nada. –Solo me queda advertirte una cosa—, Me miró con una expresión amenazante. –Bella es uno de mis mayores tesoros, si llega a derramar una sola lágrima por tu culpa, o la veo derrumbada, te daré caza y no importa dónde te escondas, te buscaré y te encontraré—. Lo mire con asombro esa era una clara amenaza, no tenía miedo porque yo jamás dañaría a Bella, porque si lo hacía, me dañaría a mí mismo.

–No se preocupe señor… yo, amo a Bella, y la cuidare con mi vida misma si es necesario—. Prometí.

–Tienes que darme tu palabra de hombre, que vas a cuidar de mi niña—. Su voz fue autoritaria.

–Lo juro—, claro que lo haría ella era mi todo. –Prometo cuidarla y hacerla feliz—. Aseguré.

–Eso es todo, por ahora, pero estaré al pendiente y vigilando cada uno de tus pasos Cullen… y sobre ese viajecito que harán, trata de mantener tus manos y tus ojos para ti mismo… estás advertido muchacho—. Me tendió su mano y la acepte. Así selle mi promesa, pero no me arrepentía para nada, hasta cierto punto entendí a este hombre, pero mi cabeza aun daba vueltas con eso que dijo ¿Por qué mi Bella sufrió tanto? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho daño? El solo pensamiento me aterrorizó y me lleno de rabia, quien haya osado en lastimarla conocerá mi furia algún día….

Charlie Swan se marcho dejándome en su despacho para poner en orden mis ideas, pero no tarde en seguirlo. Bella tampoco me comento que ya había hablado del viaje con él, ni de cómo había reaccionado. Al bajar las escaleras encontré Emmett que iba a buscarme y aprovechamos para hablar un poco y ayudarle con el asunto que me había pedido minutos antes durante la cena.

–Oye Emmett, no sabía que ya habían hablado del viaje con Charlie—. Mi amigo buscaba algo en una de las gavetas de su mesa de noche y se giró de inmediato con una expresión de sorpresa.

– ¿C-Como que sabe ya lo del viaje? ¿Te dijo algo a ti?—Pregunto algo nervioso y se acerco hasta sentarse en la cama.

–Sí, más bien fue una advertencia—. Dije. –Según yo, Charlie no sabía nada.

–Y así era. Ni Bella ni yo le hemos dicho nada, pero no te sorprendas, Charlie siempre se las apaña para enterarse de todo, quizás Bella si le dijo a mamá y ella le comento a Charlie, pero no estoy seguro—. Ahora que lo pensaba si es cierto esto que dice Emmett, Charlie debe saber toda la colección de chicas que pasaron por mi cama ¡Dios!

–Entonces prepárate para una buena charla con él… hablare con Bella para avisarle—, Esperaba que no hubiera otro "pero" más en todo esto. –Ahora dime qué era eso en lo que tenía que ayudarte—. Emmett se puso nervioso de repente.

–Pues… veras, yo… quiero estar con Rosalie, pero no sé como pedírselo, a demás a mi todo eso de la cursilería y lo romántico no me va y no quiero decepcionarla—. Suspiro apesadumbrado.

–Escucha Emmett, Rose te ama y no es necesario planearlo todo, aunque siempre es bueno uno que otro detalle, en el caso de Rosalie ella es un poco diferente, no le van mucho todo eso de la cursilería, pero tampoco tienes que ser un bruto, ábrete con ella y dile lo que sientes—. Le aconsejé.

–Pero es que yo… no sé exactamente como proponérselo, sin que piense que soy un degenerado pervertido o algo así. He estado con muchas chicas Edward, pero todas han sido encuentros casuales, solo un buen polvo y ya, pero mi Rose es especial, con ella quiero hacerlo de otra manera, y esa es la manera que no sé cómo hacer ¿si entiendes a lo que me refiero?-. Claro que sabia a lo que se refería, Emmett hablaba de amor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo en la cama. Mucha gente cree que tener sexo y hacer el amor es lo mismo y que equivocados están.

Hacer el amor es un acto en donde se involucran demasiados sentimientos y tanto Emmett como yo, no habíamos experimentado ese tipo de acto tan maravilloso por el simple hecho de haber encontrado el amor hace tan poco pero entendía a mi amigo porque ambos nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, aunque mi lado sensible entendía mejor estas cosas que el Oso.

–Emm, yo tampoco fui un santo, pero si se a lo que te refieres, aunque tampoco lo he hecho nunca, esta es la primera vez que me enamoro como idiota, pero en mi opinión, las cosas se darán como deben darse, no es necesario planear cada paso que vayas a dar o cada palabra que decir, todo se dará naturalmente—. Mi amigo pareció entenderlo y asintió.

–Creo que la invitare a cenar y conforme se den las cosas veré si ella quiere o no estar conmigo—. Medito para sí mismo. –Gracias hermano, no sabes cómo necesitaba de tu consejo.

.

.

.

Hablar con Reneé fue mucho más fácil, ella se notaba emocionada con la relación y comento que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Esme y a Carlisle, algo que estaba seguro, pondría a mi madre muy contenta, a pesar de vivir en Forks desde hace mucho mi madre no tenia amigas muy intimas, excepto Lillian, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie,entre otras que vivían fuera del país.

La mayoría de las amistades de mi familia eran meramente por negocios, unas que otras fingían adorar a Esme y alabar a mi padre como médico o empresario, pero se interesaban más por la chequera de Carlisle y sus cuentas bancarias, que por una amistad sincera y desinteresada, difícilmente alguien daba una amistad de ese calibre.

Cuando Salí de casa de mi novia, me sentí contento porque a pesar de las advertencias y amenazas de Charlie Swan, nada podría haber en este mundo que me pudiera separar de ella. Bella me dijo que en efecto le había dicho a su madre del viaje, pero no sabía que Charlie estuviera enterado, al principio casi le da un ataque de pánico porque pensaba que bajo ninguna circunstancia su padre permitiría que se realizara pero Reneé la calmo y le aseguro que todo estaba bien y que los preparativos seguían en pie.

Al llegar a casa, Alice me ataco con preguntas de las que no pude escapar y a las que se le unió Esme, termine cansado y solo tome un baño corto y a la cama, algo de lo que platique Emmett se coló en mis pensamientos, amo a Bella y con la misma intensidad la deseo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea el momento, por lo menos no para ella, y lo mejor sería no forzar mucho las cosas, ya se darán en su momento A demás la advertencia de Charlie estaba muy presente "_trata de mantener tus manos y tus ojos para ti mismo… estas advertido muchacho"_…

**POV BELLA**

Cuatro de abril; estábamos a un día para irnos de vacaciones, Alice andaba como loca de arriba para abajo y nos arrastraba a todos con ella, Kimy y Stefy no iban a poder ir, ya que sus familias eran algo tradicionales y prefirieron pasar las vacaciones con ellas, así que solo nos iríamos los seis, acompañados también de 3 agentes que Charlie exigió que fueran con nosotros y a lo que no pude refutar, algo que preferí que Edward no se diera cuenta, si no empezaría a preguntar el por qué y yo aun no estaba lista para contarle…

.

.

Agotaba era poco para describir como me encontraba en este momento, Alice no paraba de llevarnos de tienda en tienda, según ella, debíamos impresionar a los chicos, y nos hizo comprar prácticamente todo un guarda-ropa entero para cada una, hizo que los chicos bajaran a dejar todas las bolsas al Jeep de Emmett que era el más grande para luego arrastrarnos a Rose y a mí a Victoria´s Secret, estas dos estaban entusiasmadas por comprarse lencería, algo que para mí, era vergonzoso.

–Bella, ¿Quéte parece este? —. Pregunto Rose mostrándome un conjunto rojo pasión que definitivamente iba con ella a la perfección.

–Es perfecto para ti Rose—. Contesté dándole mi opinión.

–Gracias Bella—. Sonrió complacida. –Toma este, creo que te quedaría hermoso—. Dijo pasándome un conjunto parecido al de ella pero en azul.

–No Rose, creo que no ocupare eso en este viaje, no por el momento—. Aseguré.

–Bella, no sabemos que pasara en estos días estando solos los seis en una ciudad como Los Ángeles, así que pruébate el conjunto que te eligió Rose y de paso, estos otros dos que me encantaron para ti—. Alice tenía una cara que no admitía un no como respuesta, pero luego sonrió y me paso los demás conjuntos que tuve que aceptar sin rechistar, de que me sirve llevarle la contraria a Alice, si ella siempre termina ganando.

–Chicas…—, Nos llamo Rose mientras estábamos en los probadores. –Tengo algo que contarles—. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, algo que me sorprendió en ella.

– ¿Qué sucede Rose?—. Preguntó Alice. Rose se sentó en uno de los sillones y nosotras la imitamos.

–Emmett y yo… —. Rosalie se quedo callada un momento y eso basto para darme cuenta de lo quería decirnos.

– ¡Dios! Emmett y tú ¿ya?—. Preguntó Alice quien también se dio cuenta.

–Si —, dijo en susurro apenas audible. –Y fue hermoso —. Añadió rápidamente.

–Y porque no nos habías contado Rosalie Hale—. Reclamó Alice haciéndose la molesta.

–A penas fue anoche chicas… pero les juro que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida—. Suspiró y por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos.

– ¿Por eso llego tarde anoche y con una cara de tonto?—. No me contuve y estalle en risas seguida de Alice y la misma Rosalie.

–Eso creo—. Respondió dejando de reír.

–Aunque hay que reconocer que la cara de tonto la ha traído todo el día y te mira de una manera más intensa—. Comentó Alice poniéndose de pie y volviendo a probarse sus conjuntos. –Eso sí Rose, no te libras de darnos detalles.

–Te los dará a ti Alice, porque yo no quiero saber cómo folla mi hermano, mucho menos tener esa imagen en mi cabeza.

–Es que creo que este viaje va a servir para dar también ese paso con Jasper.

–Alice, ¿tú en realidad te sientes segura de hacerlo?, digo, ¿no crees que muy pronto?—.Pregunte entrando también a probarme mis conjuntos.

–Claro que estoy segura Bella, yo amo a Jasper desde hace mucho y quiero todo con él—. Aseguró mi amiga con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

–Es por eso los conjuntos de lencería—. Afirmé y ella asintió con la cabeza demasiado sonriente.

Termine de desvestirme y me puse el conjuntito de color azul, pues no se me veía tan mal, pero me daría demasiada pena que Edward me viera así, no es que tenga tan mal cuerpo, el hecho de ser animadora me ha ayudado bastante en ese aspecto, pero de seguro él ha visto mejores, y ese solo pensamiento me entristecía, ¿con cuantas mujeres habrá estado mi ahora novio?

–Bella, ya sal de ahí, queremos verte—. Dijo Rose claramente impaciente.

Salí toda sonrojada e intentando tapar parte mi cuerpo con mis manos, esperándola reacción de las chicas que se quedaron en silencio para después gritar…

– ¡Wow! Amiga, si Edward te ve con eso, créeme que lo harás correrse antes de haber empezado—. Dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo de manera cómplice, mientras yo como de costumbre me ruborizaba.

–Te ves hermosa Bella, definitivamente a mi hermano le encantara—. Alice comenzó a inspeccionarme haciéndome dar vueltitas.

–Gracias chicas, pero de todos modos no lo llevare, no pienso dar ese paso con él, así que no tiene caso llevarlo—. Me puse triste de repente y no entendía del todo el por qué o… quizás sí, una parte de mi anhelaba hacerlo, pero la otra tenía miedo… mucho miedo, ese miedo que me daba del solo imaginar perder a Edward.

–Amiga tienes que empezar a enterrar tu pasado, eso solo te hace daño—Alice utilizaba un tono dulce, que parecía arrullarme, ella me comprendía y sé que tiene razón, pero era tan fácil decirlo pero demasiado difícil hacerlo.

–Lo sé Alice, pero no es tan fácil como tú lo ves, a veces siento que lo tengo pisándome los talones y me aterra pensar que pueda tratar de hacerme daño de nuevo—. Le di la espalda luchando en vano por contener las lágrimas, odiaba llorar.

–Eso no va a pasar Bell's—, Alice me abrazo con dulzura. –Tienes protección las 24 horas, si él está por ahí, no podrá acercarse.

–Al tiene razón—Apoyó Rose, uniéndose al abrazo. –No te preocupes, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo.

–Bueno, basta de cosas tristes—. Dijo Alice rompiendo el abrazo y limpiando el resto de mis lágrimas y las de ella. –Vamos a llevarnos estos conjuntos, y no me discutas Bella—. Sonrisa en 3, 2, 1.

–Alguien podrá algún día negarte algo Alice— Rodé los ojos.

–Definitivamente no—. Coincidió Rose.

Salimos de la tienda llenas de bolsas con lencería cara. Alice y Rose se la pasaron comprándome conjuntitos demasiado reveladores para mi gusto, pero en algún momento los usaría ¿no? Era obvio que no lo haría por ahora, pero tarde o temprano pasaría esta fase de mi vida llena de miedos.

Camino a casa los chicos quisieron saber que habíamos comprado por lo que habíamos dilatado mucho y eso aumento su curiosidad pero desistieron al ver la mirada envenenada que les tiraron Alice y Rosalie una clara advertencia de que si husmeaban les arrancarían la cabeza en el sentido literal claro. A demás me daría pena que Edward viera la variedad de conjuntitos y luego pensara que lo quería seducir para llevármelo a la cama, algo que hasta cierto punto no era del todo mentira pero que si tenía que esperar.

Había tomado la decisión de ir despacio en todo este rollo, no quería asustar a Edward, y tampoco quería contarle lo que tanto me atormenta, aunque soy consciente de que lo tendré que hacer tarde o temprano, Alice me aconsejo que lo hiciera, lo más pronto posible, y me pidió encarecidamente que le contara sobre los agentes que nos acompañarían en el viaje,como orden de mi padre o lo terminaría haciendo ella y dado que eso conllevaría a explicar el porqué de tanta seguridad preferí hacerlo yo misma.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas princesa?—. Preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–No es nada cariño, solo necesito contarte algo… pero eso será esta noche en tu casa, cuando estemos solos, por ahora tengo que entrar a la mía y terminar de empacar—. Gracias a Dios habíamos llegado a mi casa, baje del auto no sin antes dejar un beso corto en sus labios.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi habitación y termine de acomodar todo lo que llevaría en mi maleta incluido los dichosos _conjuntos y baby dolles_ porque si no, Alice me haría regresar solo por ellos.

–Cariño, puedo pasar—. La voz dulce de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

–Claro mamá, pasa—. Respondí, mientras terminaba de cerrar la última maleta.

Reneé se sentó a los pies de la cama, suspiro y me miro fijamente, sabía que quería hablar conmigo de algo y ya me comenzaba a imaginar que era.

–Suéltalo madre—. Me senté a su lado instándole a que hablara.

–Sabes que si necesitas mi apoyo en cualquier cosa o en cualquier momento lo tendrás ¿cierto?—. Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

–Claro que lo se mama—Respondí.

–Te irás sola de vacaciones con todos tus amigos y principalmente con tu novio, y muy lejos de nosotros, se que Emmett estará ahí y te cuidara, pero no dejo de tener miedo por dos cosas—. A estas alturas mi madre ya tenía sus ojos humedecidos.

–Madre estaremos seguros, irán tres agentes, no te preocupes de más—. La tome de las manos y se las apreté con ternura.

–Entenderás mi angustia cuando te conviertas en madre Bella, no puedo si quiera imaginar que algo les pueda sucedes a mis bebes—. Espetó mi madre, realmente preocupada.

–Se que te preocupas por nosotros porque nos amas, y tu sabes que tanto Emm como yo te amamos a ti y a papá de la misma forma, y estaríamos igual de preocupados pero es solo un viaje de una semana, prometo llamarte todos los días y no hacer nada tonto, ahora tranquila y abrázame—. Me lancé a sus brazos sin esperar a que reaccionara, realmente necesitaba de este cariño maternal, entendía la preocupación de mi madre, pero sé que estaría segura.

–Me costó tanto convencer a tu padre para que los dejara ir, no seré yo la que te arruine esto, solo que también extrañare hacerte tu pastel de cumpleaños—, Me acariciaba la espalda con dulzura mientras seguíamos abrazadas. –Bella… mi otra preocupación es sobre algo mas intimo—, dijo mi madre acaparando mi atención nuevamente. –Tú y Edward son novios y… se que en algún momento estarán solos y…—Reneé hablaba atropelladamente.

–Se dé que hablas—, Interrumpí. –Y entiendo el punto de tu preocupación—, Suspiré. –Créeme que me siento aterrada respecto a eso.

–Mi niña, tienes que enterrar el pasado—. Me regaño con dulzura, mientras me acariciaba el cabello como cuando solo era una niña. Un acto puro y tierno.

–Como enterrarlo, si se que anda por ahí rondando—. Dije angustiada.

–Solo concéntrate en estar con Edward, si en algún momento no te sientes a gusto, solo haz que pare… estoy segura que te entenderá—. Reneé era la persona más comprensiva que conocía, siempre sabía darte un buen consejo, a veces algo alocada y juvenil para mi gusto, o muy moderna como era el caso; ella miraba el hablar conmigo de sexo algo "_normal"_ mientras para mí era totalmente vergonzoso.

–Mamá, el y yo no hemos hablado, ni sobre lo que paso con Jacob, mucho menos sobre sexo… sé que es algo que en algún momento se dará pero no quiero que nada lo empañe, quiero que todo sea perfecto, todo lo que paso con Jacob puede afectarme en ese momento y temo asustar a Edward, contárselo y luego que me rechace—dije desesperada.

–Eso no pasara hija, tienes que tener confianza en él y en ti misma… el sexo es un acto de amor que comparten dos personas cuando se aman y Edward te ama a ti como tú a él, lo vi en sus ojos. No dejes que lo que paso afecte tu relación—. Me sentía confundida, aunque sabía que mi madre tenía la razón.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron romper el momento de madre e hija…

– ¡Bella!, te espero abajo, Rose acaba de llamarme, ella ya está en casa de Alice—. Dijo Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

–Ok grandulón, ya bajo—, Contesté. –Gracias mami—. Abracé a mi madre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, dándole mil veces las gracias por ser como es y por apoyarme siempre ante todo.

–Piensa en lo que te dije y diviértete cariño… te lo mereces—. Me abrazó de nuevo.

Reneé me ayudo a bajar las maletas y subirlas al Jeep de Emmett, quien ya estaba desesperado por ver a mi rubia amiga.

Me despedí de mamá y de Charlie, que estaba algo tenso con esto del viaje, prácticamente amenazo a los agentes con dejarlos sin empleo o descuartizarlos vivos, si nos pasaba algo a Emmett o a mí, e igual me advirtió que me cuidara y que cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarlo.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen, enorme y hermosa como siempre, Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa dulce, en su maternal rostro, dándonos un beso a cada uno, al parecer iba de salida con Carlisle, por lo que solo me guiño un ojo cómplice y nos deseo un buen viaje, prometiéndome que al regreso no me escaparía de la dichosa cena.

–Bella, Rosalie nos espera en mi habitación—, Alice apareció tomándome del brazo y llevándome a rastras hasta el segundo piso, a penas y vi a Edward que salía de la cocina, no me pude detener si quiera a darle un besito, definitivamente la duende me las pagaría.

Después de revisar y agregar ropa a mi maleta, Alice y Rosalie decidieron darme tregua y bajamos a ver a los chicos quienes estaban entretenidos en el video juegos.

– ¡Vaya, hasta que se acuerdan de nosotros! —. Emmett despego sus ojos de la pantalla de juego por unos segundos.

Edward me hizo señas para que me acercara e hizo que me sentara en su regazo.

–No me saludaste—. Dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

–Lo siento amor, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana—. Dije dándole un besito juguetón en su nariz, pero el enseguida busco mis labios y nos unimos en un beso suave y delicado.

– ¿Que era lo que querías contarme?—. Preguntó inquieto. Le sonreí para relajarlo y al parecer funciono un poco.

–Vamos a otro lado, esto es importante—. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el jardín a ese mismo lugar donde nos hicimos novios.

– ¿Y bien?... me tienes muy ansioso—dijo tomándome de las manos. –Dime que sucede.

Nos sentamos en una de las banquetas del jardín y lo mire fijamente aun con las manos entrelazadas.

–Antes de venir aquí… tenía una vida hecha, rodeada de buenas amigas y otros no tan buenos—, Dije acordándome de Jacob, pero inmediatamente lo deseche de mi mente. –Charlie trabajaba para la policía de Phoenix, como jefe de todo el condado y para el gobierno en casos muy especiales.

– ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?—. Pregunto impaciente.

–Edward… a Charlie, lo amenazaron de muerte, a él y a nosotros como su familia, es por eso que nos mudamos a Forks. Con la ayuda del gobierno y agentes en cubierto, no dejamos rastro—, Expliqué. Edward me miraba atónito. –Y si te cuento todo esto, es porque tres agentes nos acompañaran a este viaje, fue una orden de Charlie—. Le solté, Edward se puso de pie dándome la espalda y se giro para encararme.

–Es decir que este viaje ¿te pone en peligro a ti y a Emmett?—, Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, volvió a sentarse a mi lado y bufo. – ¡Dios! Isabela, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?—. Me estremecí al escucharlo tan molesto.

–Lo siento—, Agache la cabeza. –Yo… no quiero que el viaje se cancele, a demás estaremos custodiados y pasaremos desapercibidos, Charlie se encargo de eso—. Aseguré y eso pareció relajarle.

–Está bien Bella, haremos este viaje, solo porque es tu cumpleaños y porque ya estaba planeado, Pero eso sí—, Dijo tomando mi cara y haciendo que lo mirase. –No me despegare de ti y no estaremos hasta muy tarde en la calle—, Advirtió. – ¿Alice sabe de esto?—. Preguntó después de un minuto a lo que yo solo asentí.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó como si de ese abrazo dependiera mi vida y la de él. –Tú eres mi vida Bella, me muero si te pasara algo—. Dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios…

_**By: Angel**_

* * *

Hola mis lectoras queridas, siento haber tardado en actualizar, ya tenía el capitulo hace mucho pero por un descuido mi sobrinita toco mi laptop y elimino el documento, Lo bueno es que lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno y tuve que pasarlo a Word de nuevo, Pero también me sirvió para darme cuenta que faltaba el detallito de presentar al novio y al suegro formalmente así que por eso el Cap. quedo más largo... ¡me cuentan que les pareció! Eh?… también les cuento que tengo una Beta, este capítulo esta **Beteado por Sofia Abader... que me brindo su ayuda cuando mas la necesitaba. Este es su link en facebook: ** www . facebook sofia . abader (_ya saben todo juntito)._

Asi que mil veces disculpas y les prometo que esta vez tardare muy poquito en actualizar... las Quiero… ahora si déjenme sus sus hermosos Reviews… Besos y abrazos….


End file.
